


Bad Seed

by JasnNCarly



Series: Jason and Carly's World [1]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, Mob Life, alternative reality, business and pleasure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-01
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 05:22:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 53
Words: 80,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18230483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Alternative Reality of how Caroline Benson was introduced to General Hospital landscape.





	1. Chapter 1

"We will be landing in Port Charles momentarily, thank you for flying with..."   
  
 _Blah, blah, blah. Thank you, Captain Obvious._    
  
As she pushed her long, soft strands, behind her shoulders, her big brown eyes continued to stare out the window towards nothingness.   
  
One of her hands rubbed her flat stomach as it growled beneath her fingertips, and she pouted at her (one of many) miserable thoughts of the new day.  
  
 _At least I knew were to eat in Chicago._  
  
Her opposite hand shielded her full lips as she yawned loudly, blinking her long lashes and recalling her mission...  
  
 _"I don't do well with side kicks." She snapped, signaling for a cab with a hand and using the other to hold her cell phone to ear, "If this prodigy of yours is having problems, I don't see my presence helping."  
  
"You came highly recommended. Now, are you interested in arguing...or profit? Because I thought you were fond of--"  
  
"Here's the deal. I come to Port Charles, I take the guy for a test drive, if he doesn't pass the test, I'm out. I don't have time for someone screwing up my business."  
  
"Fair enough. Your flight will be awaiting you in twenty minutes. Get here, and we'll discuss the rest of the details."  
  
"Right." She agreed, less than impressed, shutting off her phone and heading towards her hotel to retrieve her small case of belongings before heading for the next town._  
  
~*~  
  
Standing at the bridge, staring blankly ahead, his mind was focused...stuck on the pain she left him with.   
  
 _She went to Sonny...she went to him behind your back...she treated you like a child._  
  
With the thought, the photograph of himself and Robin Scorpio escaped his fingertips. As it sailed back and forth on its trip to the ground, he lifted his head with a deep breath.   
  
It suddenly occurred to him that he had no idea what was next. He had been in the same rut for so long that he had failed to realize it. Now, he was left to make a decision without any kind of guidance.   
  
 _Maybe that's why she thought she could make your decisions, you never stopped her._  
  
There he was...Jason Morgan...clueless about what was in store for him.  
  
Immediately, the ring of his cell phone brought him out of his trance. He took a deep breath before answering, hoping Sonny would give him something to get his mind off of...everything.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"I have something to discuss with you. Meet me."  
  
"When? Where?"  
  
"The penthouse. Now."  
  
~*~  
  
With a tooth pick in hand, she tried to pry a small piece of steak from her teeth and continued to pace the penthouse. Upon hearing his foot steps enter the room, she tossed the small stick of wood into the fireplace and turned towards him with a small smile.  
  
His dark, brooding eyes were examining her closely...and with immense surprise.  
  
Grinning confidently, she slid a thumb into the waist of her jeans and examined the opposite hand closely. While extending her hand before her and frowning at her nail color, she finally allowed her voice to fill the air, "I let myself in."  
  
He crossed his arms with a soft laugh, "And my guard?"  
  
Waving off his concern, she assured him, "Relax, Corinthos, he'll be fine in a couple of hours." Playfully, she mimicked her motions as she talked about them, "Propped him up real nice in the hall there so it still looks like you've got some kind of protection. By the way, is it too late to tell you that your security sucks? Because it does."  
  
"I glad you find my business amusing." He responded with irritation as he sat on his sofa and observed the woman, who was sent to him by word of mouth. But Sonny Corinthos was a man of action, and he would need to see to believe.  
  
 _Be honest. You're doing this for Jason._  
  
Bowing his head with regret, Sonny blamed himself for the destruction of Jason and Robin's bond. The business he had introduced the young man to had ruined their love...and Sonny had to find some way to mend that fence. He would never  _fire_  Jason, but he could  _hire_  help for him. Anything to make it less dangerous for the figment of the Quartermaine imagination....and for the man who had become so many things to the untouchable Mr. Corinthos.  
  
"Listen, I don't have all night. Is this guy gonna show or what?" She snapped, crossing her arms and boring her cold eyes into his, "At this point, you're wasting your money and my time."  
  
"He'll show."  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"I've got a job for you." Sonny announced, flashing a bright smile and deep dimples, "You can give him your little test then, right?"  
  
"Right, but I want to know--" She was cut off by a soft knock on the door, and her hand was at her gun. Watching the door carefully, she was quick to draw her fire arm and aim as an attractive man entered the penthouse...his gun immediately on her as well.  
  
Sonny's eyes bounced between them, his amusement evident while he spoke loudly, "Well, as long as we're all being so  _extremely_  friendly. Let me introduce you to your new right hand."  
  
The two refused to drop their guns, eyes locked in a cold glare.  
  
"Jason, this is Caroline Benson." He gestured between them, beaming, "Caroline Benson, this is Jason Morgan."


	2. Chapter 2

Even with the introduction, the two failed to drop their guns.   
  
Their stare remained locked.  
  
Sonny let out a long sigh, noticing their territorial finger itching to pull the trigger, "You two can stand down now, you know?"  
  
She let out a sexy smile with the corner of her mouth, "Tell your boy to drop his gun first."  
  
Staring dangerously towards her, Jason snapped, "If you've got something to say, you say it to me."  
  
Squinting her eyes angrily towards him, she replied sternly, "Let's get something straight right now, no one tells me what to do. So you want to lose some of the base in that voice of yours before you address me again."  
  
"Both of you drop the guns." Sonny ordered sternly, their eyes finally drifting to the man paying their salaries. His impatient gaze made the two slowly and reluctantly lower their guns. Letting out a long sigh, Sonny shook his head and walked over to his desk.   
  
Jason faced the blond beauty, unimpressed, "Who the hell are you?"   
  
Her hands were immediately on her hips with a dismissive stare, "Are you deaf on top of being late?"  
  
"Enough, you two." Sonny warned over his shoulder, retrieving a manila folder from his drawer, and walked back towards them, "Here's what I want taken care of."  
  
"Fine, but we take my wheels. I can only imagine what this jackass drives." She spoke up immediately, grabbing the file from Jason's hands before he could take a look.  
  
"Wait a second." Jason shook his head, somewhat confused by the statement, "There's no way I'm working with  _ **anyone**_. Especially her."   
  
 _Here we go_. Sonny drew in a deep breath, signaling towards the door, "Caroline, wait outside until Jason and I are finished."   
  
She hesitated, uncomfortable with leaving anyone to talk about her.  
  
" _ **Now**_." Sonny's stern statement caused her to angrily stomp out, somewhat slamming the door behind herself.  
  
Jason's defenses were in full force, "What is this? You don't think I can do my job either? You hire a pit bull to help me out?"  
  
"Call her what you want. She's your partner." His answer was somewhat cold causing Jason's wounded eyes to look away, "I didn't do this because of your work. I trust you more than I've ever trusted anyone. But--I have to protect you as well. Yes, you work for me but," He waited for Jason's eyes to return before finishing his statement, "you're my friend. I care more about you than I do a lot of people."  
  
"I don't need anyone taking care of me. I can do it myself."  
  
"I know you would never agree to back off of your work, and that's the only reason I'm not asking you to. But as long as you're working for me, you'll do as I say." Sonny's statement caused his friend to tense up with a stone expression, "I may not like that woman standing out there, but from what I know she's qualified to do what I need her to."  
  
"And that's help me?"  
  
"Yes. She's been doing it for a few years now, and her name's pretty well known. For that reason, I have her  _assisting_  you."  
  
"This doesn't feel right." Jason stated boldly, shaking his head and any uncomfortable feelings as best as possible, "I do my job. I'm good at it. One situation, and all the sudden I need a partner?"  
  
"I'll make you a deal, all right?" Sonny began, hoping to remove the betrayal from his eyes, "She's use to going from job to job. She doesn't expect anything permanent. So, I want you to work with her for a month or so, if by then you two still can't stand each other, I'll pay her off and get her out of Port Charles." Extending his hand to Jason, he raised a brow, "Do we have a deal?"  
  
He looked towards his hand and back into his eyes, "You're going to do what you want to, right,  _boss_?" Jason's response caused to immediately drop his hand, "I'll call you when  _we're_  done with whatever you want done."  
  
Before Sonny could argue his case any further, he was out the door with another small slam of the door.  
  
The second he was outside of the penthouse, she was standing there tapping her foot impatiently. With an annoyed look towards her, Jason headed towards the elevator and complied, "Let's get this over with."  
  
She tilted her head slightly, checking out his physique closer than before as he passed, and grinned slightly, "Fine, but I was serious about us taking my car."  
  
~*~  
  
It had taken a little convincing but, as she was accustomed to, she won. With a blaring radio thumping a loud beat, she continued to pierce the floor with her foot to the gas. The wind ran waves into her long, blond strands as she kept a hand on the steering wheel and one to the stick shift.  
  
Looking towards Port Charles as it passed so rapidly, Jason tried to recall the last time he was a passenger to anything. Ignoring the thought, he spoke loudly over her sound system, "Are you always this loud?"  
  
"I try." She grinned sarcastically, glancing in her rear view mirror for any pesky cops, then returned her eyes to the road ahead of them, "Besides, I have to liven up the silence somehow." Shooting him a dirty look, she commented, "I don't know, if you know this, but you lack conversation skills."  
  
"I suppose only some of us can be blessed with a motor mouth."  
  
"Oh my god, Morgan, was that a come back?" Carly glanced over catching his annoyed, reluctant smile, "Fine, I'll make one thing clear between us, then I'll leave you to your silence."  
  
His aqua eyes were dark in the moonlight as he stared toward her, "What?"  
  
"You may not like me, and that's all right. I'm over it." She joked, trying to break some tension between them, "Just know that I won't get you killed," She paused, turning towards him momentarily and pierced his gaze with her own as she brushed her hair out of her face, "And I expect you to show me that same courtesy."  
  
With that, she sealed her lips and turned her radio down to an almost inaudible level, allowing him a comfortable silence.  
  
~*~  
  
She parked the car in the shadows, the top and windows up concealing their conversation, as the two observed the extravagant house.  
  
"I don't get it. Why would Sonny want Vic dead?"  
  
Jason's question aroused many curiosities in her mind. But she had been in this business long enough to know that you followed orders – you did not ask questions. Shrugging off her questions, she eased back into her leather interior. Focused on the scene of a man sending off what looked to be a high priced "friend," she thought carefully about what Jason had told her about the target.  
  
Apparently the guy was an idiot. He would often slip about things he was never supposed to know, but Sonny had always let him slide out of obligation to an alliance.  
  
 _As usual, promises are made to be broken_. She thought before commenting, "Maybe he was testing the guy."  
  
"Never, Sonny doesn't take those kind of chances."  
  
Turning towards him, her eyes set firmly on his confused expression, "Then maybe the test wasn't meant for him."  
  
Jason's eyes shot to hers, but he remained silent.   
  
Immediately, he knew this girl would often tread on thin ice with him. In less than a few hours, she had asked questions and made comments no one did to or of him.  
  
Rolling his eyes with a long sigh, he mentally warned himself.   
  
 _This woman is going to drive you crazy._  
  
~*~  
  
Once it was evident there was no one left at the glass fortress, Jason headed in with his new "helper" close in toe.   
  
The whole house was bright with the light of the full moon as the night sky remained clear. But the drop of a pen could be heard so each move they made had to be invincible.   
  
When she had spotted the man at the head of the stairs, drying his hair, she knew it was now or never. Carefully measuring the distance between herself and Jason, her ebony eyes drifted back to the target.  
  
 _All right, Morgan, time to prove yourself._  
  
The loud crash of a vase interrupted the silence and gave away their cover.   
  
"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Jason said in a loud whisper, ducking behind the sofa as she hid behind a chair, "You trying to get us killed?!"  
  
"Pull your panties out of your ass, I made a mistake!"  
  
His blue gaze darted towards the sounds of moving items upstairs as he mumbled, "Yeah, well, your mistake put a gun in his hand."  
  
Cocking her gun, she grinned dangerously, "What's wrong, Morgan? Are you scared of a little action?"  
  
Rage was ablaze in his stare as he set it on her, but she shrugged it off and headed up the stairs.  
  
 _You should let her die. It would be one less headache._  
  
Though Jason was sure of this, he carefully followed her. The hall upstairs seemed endless, especially heading into it blind. By the time he had reached the first room, he peeked into the hall in time to see Carly heading from one room to another.  
  
Shaking his head in disgust, Jason remained planted in the first room and observed the hall closely with each movement she made.  
  
Within the blink of an eye, Carly appeared in the hall again. Her expression was frustrated as she stood at the end of a line of rooms – unaware Vic had stepped out behind her with his gun ready to fire.   
  
"Look out!!!" Jason shouted with his gun on Vic but, before he could fire, the man was falling to his back.  
  
Jason exited into the hall, staring at the man he had known to an extent, then allowed his focus to shift towards the blond standing what seemed like miles away. With her hip turned towards them, she slowly lowered her gun.  
  
In that moment, he was caught off guard. It was not about her killing Vic, or for being stupid enough to have someone creep up on her, but that she looked so much like himself as she stood so unaffected, detached from any emotion most people were consumed by.  
  
Jason was almost intimidated as her eyes jumped up and caught his, warning him there was more to her than she would probably ever share.  
  
"Well, you didn't get me killed." She sighed, approaching the two men with a confident yet subtle grace, and knelt down beside Jason. Extending her hand and smiling as though the body was never there, she told him, "Call me Carly."  
  
Suddenly, it was clear to him what she had done.

  
"I don't like games. You could have got us--"  
  
"It was a test. You passed." Carly used her hands to push off her thighs and follow him to a stand, "I wanted to make sure you weren't going to get me killed."  
  
"And what if I hadn't warned you about him?"  
  
"I was watching my back in the reflection." Carly signaled towards the windows at the end of the hall, "I would have shot him either way."  
  
"But if I hadn't said anything?"  
  
Shrugging as though it were a simple matter of fact, "I would've emptied my gun in you." Carly's proclamation caused him to look towards her in disbelief, "Simple."  
  
Jason wanted to respond, but he had nothing. It was clear to him... _there's no way this is gonna work._


	3. Chapter 3

Jason sat silently in the passenger seat, continuing to examine the situation he was  _now_  in. Was Sonny trying to make him quit by getting him so pissed he could barely breathe?  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by her heavy sigh, the car entering city limits, “Are you going to be giving me the silent treatment much longer? Because I might be tempted to flip the radio on again.”  
  
 _Don’t kill her._ He pushed the thought deep down, “What you had to do was stupid.”  
  
Nothing her reaction, Jason watched her hands grip the steering wheel as her muscles tensed and her foot pressed the gas into the floor, “I can’t believe you would risk both our lives to prove a point. How did you get a reputation doing things like this?”  
  
“I could give two shits and a fuck about my reputation.” Carly whipped the car into a sudden stop, flashing him her steady brown gaze, “I do what I have to in order to cover my ass. You don’t like it? Tough. I was hired to do a job. I plan to do it. As for what happened back there? I could have offed that guy just as easily without you. I needed to prove a point about trust. While you may not like me, I have to know you can do the job professionally.” Switching the car’s gear, Carly shook her head with a small laugh, “Why don’t I return you to your boss and, with any luck, you’ll be rid of me tomorrow.” 

  
~*~  
  
“No, I need to talk to Sonny,  **now**!”  
  
Jason’s demand had echoed in the penthouse before Sonny could fill his glass. Shaking his head, he listened for the door and waved off the standing guard. However, he finished a shot and refilled the glass, “It’s late.”  
  
“What the hell was that all about? You hired someone who is crazier than the target.”  
  
“That’s why I hired her.” Sonny joked, causing Jason to glare at him as they came face to face, “She’s the only person I trust to work with you. She’s impartial.”  
  
“She almost got us killed, and you trust her?”  
  
“It was a test. She had to do something crazy to make sure she could trust you.”  
  
Examining him closely, Jason questioned in disbelief, “ ** _Wait_**. You  **knew**  this was going to happen?”  
  
“I didn’t know what she would do  _exactly_ , but it sounds like it was pretty interesting.” He flashed his signature smile, chuckling, “Get use to her, Jason. We’re going to need her for all the problems we’ve been having.”  
  
“I don’t trust her.”  
  
“You don’t need to.” Sonny assured him, extending a large manila folder, “Just make sure she trusts you.”  
  
He accepted the envelope with a frown, “What’s this?”  
  
“It’s everything you ever needed to know about Caroline Bensen. Right down to her  _very own_  journal.”  
  
~*~  
  
Carly rolled her eyes towards the posh room, disappointed she would have to create some kind of familiarity in the new walls. After finding a comfortable spot for her suitcase in the closet, she retrieved a small frame from a side pocket.   
  
Walking slowly to her desk, she placed the picture in the perfect angle on the desk top. _I miss you_.  
  
She retrieved her phone and began to dial, unable to ignore her thoughts. When the voice appeared, her eyes shut in quiet regret.  
  
“Hello?”  
  
“…Hi, mama.” She faked a bright smile as if she was standing before her for observation. Finding a semi comfortable spot in her desk chair, Carly went on, “I’m sorry I called so late, but—I hadn’t heard your voice today.”  
  
~*~  
  
 _"What did you say to him? To Sonny? Call him back."  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Whatever you said, he took it the wrong way."  
  
"I told him I was scared for you, okay?"  
  
"Look.....call him back, Robin."  
  
"I can't. I don't know where he is. He had Brenda call me."  
  
"And what? You told him to get rid of me? You told him to fire me?"  
  
"Look. Sonny had his own reasons, okay? He did something on his own....."  
  
"DON'T LIE TO ME ROBIN!!! Don't! It's the only thing left that keeps you from being like everyone else. Oh, he would do anything for you wouldn't he? Leave himself alone with no one he trusts to cover his back. You knew he would do it if you asked, and he did it.”_  
  
Jason eyes flew open as he sat up quickly in bed, trying to force the thoughts of what had happened far, far way. It had been nearly a month since their break up and her retreat to Paris. Now, he could do anything – except forget her.   
  
 _How do you let go?_  Was a question he consistently failed to answer.   
  
Letting out a long sigh, he got out of bed and found himself drawn towards the papers cluttering one of his dresser drawers.   
  
He grabbed “Sonny’s gift” and headed back towards his bed with a wrinkled brow. Spilling the contents on his bed, Jason wondered how someone’s life could be kept in an envelope.  
  
But there it was, a woman’s whole life. Pictures, paper work, a journal, and even her adoption papers.   
  
He stood still for a moment, sure the only thing to do was walk away, but found himself sitting down, examining each item until he knew something about his new “partner”.


	4. Chapter 4

"Mama, you can't slack on those pills." Carly warned, slowly working the tip of her pen into the wood finish of the desk, "No, you're right. I'm  _not_  in Florida to check on you, but you could help me worry just a  _little_  less." She let out a long sigh, bowing her head, "I told you. It's business. I can't just buy a place and settle down."  
  
 _Not this argument again...please..._  
  
"Mama, you know my business keeps me traveling." Carly argued, standing to her feet, "Yeah, well, this  _hetic_  schedule pays for that nice little place you got. No, I'm not rubbing it in! I'm just trying to get you off my back, all right? I'm not going to settle down, and I'm not getting married or having kids any time soon, if ever, so can we just drop it, please?"   
  
There was a moment of silence.  
  
And though it bugged Carly that she had offended her mother, she appreciated the moment nonetheless.  
  
Suddenly, the subject was brought up.  
  
Carly was closing her eyes tightly, insisting, "No, Mama, it's not about Austin. I'm just not ready."  
  
~*~  
  
In the back of his mind, he knew it was wrong to go into her past. But, with the absence of emotion, Jason found himself rummaging the pile and absorbing every detail carefully.  
  
Though her adoption papers said little about her linage, her photographs told a story of their own. These snap shots allowed him a chance to watch her progress from small child to grown woman. Somehow her bright smile was always bigger than the rest of her; it consumed any photo she had taken until her earlier teens.   
  
But it stopped suddenly, she was not nearly as happy. The answer was in the short biography accompanying the treasures of her history.  
  
 _By the time she was fourteen, her parents had recorded their problems legally and soon divorced._  
  
Suddenly, Carly appeared reluctant and distant from anyone. Most of the photos he now had were taken from a distance as she carried on with daily activities.  
  
 _Once she turned seventeen, Caroline ran away from home. We lost two years before tracking her down again. By the time we had found her, she was with Austin._  
  
He set the biography down, picking up a photograph of Carly and a mystery man, and glanced towards the back before examining the scene closely.  
  
 _Caroline & Austin '95_  
  
Turning the photograph over once again, he stared at her. As beautiful as she was, Jason managed to forget her insanity for two seconds and soak in what had been handed to him.  
  
Obviously, there was a lot he had to learn about Carly, and this photo just proved it.  
  
Carly had her temple pressed to his cheek, her arms wrapped loosely around his neck, and his arms were around her – triggering that bright smile's return on her angelic expression.  
  
Setting the photo down with a long sigh, Jason returned to the large, leather book which looked somewhat worn and began to dive into the thoughts of his insane "other half."  
  
 _ **The way it happened for us, was all wrong, suddenly we just appeared in each other's lives and, before we could argue, we were hooked. I was his life and he was mine. And it was just that simple...**_  
  
~*~  
  
 _August of '95_  
  
"Excuse me, Miss." His smooth voice stated, catching her wrist and stopping her from continuing her trip to the cashiering counter, "I'm looking for a gift, and I kind of need a woman's opinion."  
  
Carly prepared herself to snap at the man for laying so much as a finger on her but stopped the moment she saw him.   
  
With a beautiful, wide smile spreading across his thin lips, his glassy blue, green cat eyes invited her to fall into him.  
  
 _The first time in my retail career that I'm happy to be working here._  
  
"Of course, sir." Carly grinned, batting her long lashes and hoping his coolness was an act while staring back at her, "What were you looking for?"  
  
"Well, it's her birthday. And I'm kind of trying to--out due myself this year. I got a promotion so I can finally afford it." He gestured towards the jewelry case and bounced his index finger between a diamond bracelet and aqua jeweled earrings, "Which one would you prefer?"  
  
"Hmm..." She stirred, peering into the case, "If I were your girlfriend, which gift would I prefer?"  
  
Laughing softly, he corrected her, "It's not for my girlfriend." Their eyes met, causing him to add, "I'm not quite that romantic."  
  
"Really? So, who's the gift for?" Carly questioned curiously, turning towards him once again.  
  
"My mother." Holding a hand to his chest, he continued to win her over with his smile, "My near and dear, incredibly special mother."  
  
"In that case," Carly leaned over to whisper into his ear with a sexy purr, "I'd get her both."  
  
She pulled away, pleased with his intrigued gaze, and sashayed towards the register where she was sure to give him her phone number.  
  
~*~  
  
 _"Not without you! I'm not going to leave you!"_  
  
"Please, Carly, if you ever loved me, you'll run when I say to!" Austin shouted, causing her to bow her head with even louder sobs, "I will make it out of here." He lifted her chin, kissing her lips with desperation before releasing her to stare into her eyes once more, "Please, baby, please do this for me."  
  
Shooting up into a seated position, she immediately registered the reoccurring nightmare and the harsh reality consistently awaiting her.   
  
She ran her hands into her hair, feeling the damp heat, and tried to catch her breath.   
  
No matter how much she tried to fight it, no matter how often she attempted to avoid it, he was there every time she closed her eyes.  
  
He was dying every night, taking a piece of her each time.  
  
With this thought, she was thankful for the ring of her cell phone. Retrieving it from her bedside table, she answered after slowing her breath down, "Hello?"  
  
"I want you at my penthouse in twenty minutes."


	5. Chapter 5

"These men were spotted more than once near the warehouse." Sonny dropped the photos on the table before her, "I've got a feeling they're going to try and interfere with a shipment I'm expecting tonight."  
  
Carly lifted the photos, examining the men closely as though she would already find their weakness.  
  
 _In a photo? She sure is cocky._  Jason thought while glancing towards her with curious eyes.  
  
With a heavy sigh, she dropped the pictures and drifted her eyes up towards Jason. Carly placed her hands on her hips, glaring towards him with a growl, "What the hell are you looking at?"  
  
"Enough with the sweet talk you two. I want you two to take some of my men and monitor the shipment. If they show up, you eliminate them." Sonny instructed, heading over to the bar, "They could be cops so it may be nothing. But if not, keep it as clean as possible."  
  
"What if she gets trigger happy?" Jason chimed in, losing any compassion for her with every passing second, "Decides to test the rest of the men?"  
  
She retaliated causing their eyes to lock in disgust once again, "I only test the ones who look like they'll get me killed. You know, men with a  _messy_  reputation."   
  
"They’re waiting for orders, and you two are standing there arguing."  
  
Saving the battle mentally for later, they headed towards the front door.  
  
But before they could completely exit, Carly added, "Fine, but I want a  _ **nice**_  bonus for putting up with this shit."  
  
~*~  
  
Even though silence consumed the air between them, Jason could not help but think of her journal entries.  
  
He had flipped through with no attention to dates, and he found out Austin had passed more than a year ago. All the information on her stated that she really went into business for herself at this time. Shut herself off from the world and, to her, it was perfectly okay.  
  
Jason could relate.   
  
But rather than tell her any of this, he looked away and kept to himself. Because no matter how much he knew about her, he still could not stand her.  
  
As he sat pleasantly silent in his world, she soon followed.   
  
Slowly, the passing car lights brought her into flashes of the past.  
  
 _With the diamond swinging before her, Carly's jaw dropped in response to the sparkle.  
  
"Robert gave me a nice bonus. It's a hellavu lot better than the shield." Austin told her as he stared into the mirror over her shoulder, and their eyes met with adoration. He grinned clasping the silver chain around her neck, "Our lives will be so much better now, Caroline. I promise you." Hugging her waist tightly, Austin vowed, "You will never want for anything."_  
  
The silence between them was bliss as they monitored the warehouse activity.  
  
Carly would never admit it, but she was off her game. The night had messed her up because she had been allowed to dream; her mind was elsewhere.  
  
Rather than state any of this, rather than give Jason the pleasure of knowing she was not one hundred percent, she merely focused on the target.  
  
Jason glanced at his watch before raising the binoculars to his eyes once again. It was getting close to docking time, and he now searched for the perpetrators.  
  
"There." He stated strongly, gesturing towards the men approaching the warehouse, and handed the binoculars to her, "We should move now before they spot us."  
  
"Fine."  
  
When they had come within feet of their targets, Jason felt something in his gut.  
  
The mystery men were too calm and nonchalant; things were a little too easy.  
  
"Something's not right."  
  
"What? We should just grab them now." Carly whispered angrily in response, somewhat pulling him closer to hide their presence, "They're not cops, all right? They would have a hint of a badge around, some kind of camera to record the activity, and I could tell from the photo they were hired hands."  
  
He glanced at her in disbelief, remembering her close examination.  
  
"Yeah, I could tell." She patted his back with a smile, moving around him and close to the corner, "You've got a lot to learn."  
  
His eyes drifted upward towards the roof top they had previously been stationed at. And he was right, there was something wrong.   
  
Within a split second, Jason spotted the sniper aiming towards Carly as she took a step forward.  
  
Before she could aim her gun or get shot, his voice was calling out her name, "Carly!"   
  
Instinctively, his strong arm had caught her waist and pulled her body to his as he ducked behind a car.  
  
Carly was tempted to snap something in response when she spotted the gun perched across the way.  
  
With wide disbelieving eyes, she watched as Jason calmly called for backup - his arm still around her.  
  
Once he was off the phone, his attention was on her, "You okay?"  
  
Defenses up, Carly quickly elbowed his arm away with a huff, "I'm fine."  
  
"Good, cover me so I can meet Johnny around back." Jason instructed her quickly, his walls returning to form as well, and left her there to do her job.  
  
Jason's only thought as he headed around back, vague awareness of gunshots behind him,  _Sonny's not gonna like this._  
  
~*~  
  
"I guess neither one of you knows what the meaning of 'clean' is, do you?" Sonny snapped while Carly and Jason stood before him, awaiting his further instruction, "I got a pile of dead bodies on my hands, the cops calling my place, and you two at each other throats!" He gestured towards her angrily, "Not too mention you almost got yourself killed which would have--"  
  
 _Couldn't leave that out, could you, Morgan?_  Carly thought, her hands on her hips, and stared away. But she was caught off guard when Jason spoke up.  
  
"It was an ambush. We were expecting two men for questioning not--"  
  
"I don't want to hear it. I have to go to the warehouse to meet Taggert. As far as I know, everything's been cleaned up, but just in case I want you two out of town."   
  
Crossing her arms with a roll of her eyes, Carly mumbled, "Fine with me."  
  
"You might not be so happy when you hear the rest of my orders." Sonny snapped causing her to look at him curiously. Bouncing his eyes between them, he tossed an envelope to Jason, "I want both of you at that address. I'll call when you two can head back."   
  
They frowned in frustration and confusion.  
  
Grabbing his jacket and slipping it on, he stormed out and added, "You're going to be each other's alibi so I suggest you get your story real straight."


	6. Chapter 6

Upon entering the cabin, the sun lit the dust as it swarmed around the deserted home. Even with a somewhat modern look, it was obvious the place had not been visited in years.  
  
Carly wandered to the couch and dropped her small suitcase of belongings. She was disgusted by the gust with greet her and tickled her lungs to a hearty cough.  
  
"Un-fuckin'-believable." She snapped under her breath while allowing her eyes to observe the small two story home, "I think I've officially reached the hot spot in hell."  
  
The roar of Jason's motorcycle ceased as he parked it next to her outside. Retrieving his bag of necessities, Jason took a quick glance around at the cabin's security and entered.  
  
Letting out a long sigh, Jason dropped his bag by the door and attempted to open a nearby window. But the moment he did, the glass cracked.  
  
The sound caused Carly to spin around to face him, "Way to go, Superman, you get the couch."  
  
Tightening his jaw, Jason jerked the window open, "As long as I don't have to share it with you, I'll be fine."  
  
"You should be so lucky." She mumbled while ascending the stair to the small loft above. Shielding her eyes from the sunshine's attack, Carly finally allowed herself to smile at something about their environment.  
  
 _Ah, a large bed and bath...what else could a girl possibly need from a prehistoric home._  
  
Her cell phone's loud ring snapped her back into reality, "Mama, hi."  
  
~*~  
  
Jason wandered the lower level, unimpressed with the surroundings... _but it's a roof over your head._  
  
Wandering into the next room, Jason found a gaming room.   
  
A pool table sat proudly in the middle of the room with an entertainment center displaying a nice stereo system. Even though it presented possibilities for occupying his time, his stomach led him elsewhere.  
  
In the kitchen, there wasn’t much – a couple of stools lining the counter, nothing in the fridge but a six pack of beer and baking soda.  
  
Grabbing one quickly, Jason downed one in an effort to calm his nerves. But it was damn near useless.   
  
He thought of forgetting his company, but he could hear her voice growing louder with complaints.   
  
Standing in the kitchen gulping down the cool liquid, her argument was descending the stairs, "I know I left the hotel soon, but isn't that my business? No, I'm not just--yes, I'm with company but what diff--would you just listen to me?! Fine! Fine! You know what I'll call you when the next hotel comes along! That way you don't have to worry about--"  
  
With that her voice ceased, his eyes drifted towards the staircase to find her stomping down the stairs and through the kitchen. Rather than say something to him, she stormed out the back door.  
  
Jason shook his head, opening the refrigerator door once again, but stopped when hearing the sudden loud popping noise outside.   
  
The sound was familiar, but he refused to believe it until he was outside. Heading out the door, Jason found Carly aiming her gun towards the empty distance and firing random shots with a furious look.   
  
Jason stood in the doorway, his arms crossed, and waited for her to explain herself. But as usual, she kept the psychotic suspicion alive and pushed her way past him into the cabin.  
  
~*~  
  
 _"Where's your anger boy, Corinthos?"  
  
Sonny sighed, his eyes occasionally bouncing to Mac before returning to Taggert, "For the hundredth time, he's out of town with a friend. He has been for a while now."  
  
"Isn't that convenient..." Mac's jaw tightened at the sound of 'friend', "You really expect anyone to believe he's with a friend? He knows you and Robin. If you haven't seen him and he's called it quits with Robin that makes you a liar."  
  
Sonny leaned over the table, maintaining his cool, "Jason needed someone. He doesn't need to know anything except that the person is there. Get over it or talk to him when he gets back from his trip. Until then, arrest me or get the hell out of my face."_  
  
The thought made him sick. There was no doubt in his mind Mac would relay the information to an already heartbroken Robin, and the woman he cared so deeply for would be at his door- begging for the truth.  
  
~*~  
  
Carly was lured downstairs by a scent drifting from the kitchen. Crossing her arms defensively, she made her way to Jason who was working over a stove.   
  
After an attempt to see what was in the frying pan he was working with, she slid casually onto a stool before the counter. She cleared her throat, "I thought you left."  
  
"I did." Jason agreed with a small nod, continuing to fidget with the food he was cooking, "I went to get some food." He set down his spatula momentarily, stepping to the refrigerator, "And since you were having a temper tantrum..." Jason retrieved two beers and returned to her, "I took a guess at what you would like."  
  
"Thanks." Carly smiled sarcastically, cursing herself for losing it... _with this Bozo around._    
  
Jason waited to hear her pop the top before asking, "Do you want to tell me what it was about?"  
  
"Not particularly."  
  
"Fine."  
  
The two focused on something besides each other, remaining in their spots, and absorbed the silence.  
  
It was ended when Jason turned the food off and made two plates.   
  
Frowning as he set one of them before her, Carly was unsure of how to accept the gesture. Before finishing off her beer, she continued to try and egg him on, "So...did you make sure Sonny knew about my little episode or do I get to explain it to him later?"  
  
"It's none of my business." Jason replied softly, handing her a fork, and added, "Or his."  
  
"I was sure you'd jump at the chance to get me fired."  
  
"Shows how much you know about me."   
  
Their eyes met briefly. The two of them well aware the comment went for either side of the counter.  
  
Carly stared down towards the stir fry dish before her and used her fork to push the food around.   
  
Jason's presence began to make her uncomfortable.  
  
"Besides...we're supposed to keep each other out of trouble, remember?"  
  
"Yeah..." Carly laughed dismissively, meeting his eyes with amusement, "I remember we're supposed to  _try_."  
  
He let out a genuine smile before they finished their meal in silence.   
  
Both of them sure iron out the details of their trip tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

_August of '95_  
  
"I just kind of...left." Carly continued to walk beside him, surprised at her own honesty, "My parents called it quits and--I lost whatever faith I had in a lot of things, you know? My mom and I, we just--everything was suddenly an argument, and I couldn't make it okay for him to be gone..."  
  
Austin quietly interjected, his hand at the base of her back, "So you were with your mother up until seventeen?"  
  
"You say it like it's so unbelievable." She laughed softly, crossing her arms uncomfortably, "Why are you so interested in my family life anyway? You lookin' to date my mother in the future."  
  
Blowing her off with a casual laugh and flirtatious grin, Austin took her hand and intertwined their fingers. He brought their stroll to a sudden stop and faced her with severity, "I just want to know you."  
  
Carly rubbed her cheek slightly against his fingertips as they outlined the curve.  
  
"I just have to know everything about you."  
  
She grinned widely, rolling her eyes, and letting out a long sigh, "Fine...but can we stop talking about my family troubles for right now? I'm getting a headache just thinking about it."  
  
"Not a problem." Austin agreed with a slow nod, wrapping his arm around her but keeping their hands locked, "Favorite actor of all time?"  
  
"You first."  
  
"Pacino. Always Pacino."  
  
~*~  
  
 _"So now you've met Robin Scorpio. Strong and steady on the surface, chaos and confusion underneath....in some ways I feel really lucky. I mean, I have a friend I can be totally honest with."  
  
"As long as you don't expect me to say the right thing. Because usually I don't have a clue."  
  
"You're better than you think."_  
  
Jason found himself awaking uncomfortably, once again, from a memory of her. Inhaling deeply, he rose to a seated position and looked around.   
  
The night was clear, offering bright light to the dead cabin, and reminded Jason he was no longer in Port Charles. His boss, his friend, was angry with him while he was stuck with a basket case a partner he never even wanted.  
  
Suddenly, a loud thumping sound brought him out of his thoughts, beckoning him to the window.  
  
Grabbing his T-shirt on his way, Jason frowned as he observed Carly outside.   
  
She was sitting in her sports car, the top along with the windows up, and moving her head with the beat – her stereo system full blast.  
  
After a glance at the clock confirmed it was three in the morning, he went outside to approach. Ignoring the cold night air, he brought his hand to the window, lightly tapping the glass, and left his expression blank when her eyes met his.  
  
Running her thumb along her cheeks, she unlocked the passenger door and signaled for him to join her.  
  
He reluctantly got into the car as she lowered the volume.  
  
"Listen, if I woke you--"  
  
He cut her off quickly, settling into his seat, "I don't sleep well. It's got nothing to do with you."  
  
"Good." Carly snapped, leaning back into her chair, and gripped the steering wheel.  
  
There was a moment where they stirred, the two of them losing themselves somewhat in the beat.  
  
To their mutual surprise, Jason broke the silence, "You couldn't sleep?"  
  
"I don't get through the nights well." She admitted softly, immediately looking away, and added, "I haven't for a while now."  
  
"Me neither." He agreed, avoiding her eyes, "Do you want to talk about our story--"  
  
She laughed lightly, facing the ceiling and closing her eyes, "Just because I'm up, doesn't mean I'll function properly."   
  
There was a long pause between them.  
  
Squinting uncomfortably, Carly compromised, "But maybe we should talk about ourselves a little. Just so when they think their smart and question us on each other's backgrounds, we're not sitting there like a couple of idiots."  
  
"I don't know how much I can tell them about you. Besides the fact that your trigger happy."  
  
"Do you want your ass kicked out of my car?" She smiled slightly, noticing his mood had lightened; "Besides, if you must know, my gun is my best friend. It does what I tell it to, when I want, and it doesn't ask a bunch of questions."  
  
He nodded in agreement, recognizing this was not exactly healthy for either of them. The two could identify better with an inanimate object than other human beings.  
  
"All right, go ahead, ask me something you want to know. And I will answer it...as much as possible."  
  
 _This could be dangerous._  Jason thought with a small smile before rolling his head towards her, preparing for the worst, "How did you get into the business?"  
  
Carly crossed her arms and took a deep breath, "I got my first job by accident. Some cronie for the big boss thought I was a cute girl but said my eyes gave me away. So after showing me how to hide behind them, he offered me a job. And, since runaways don't usually have the best resume, I was all for it. Whatever I did for him, it was always simple stuff. Mostly, I ran packages from point A to point B, and that was it. I never saw the packages, and I never asked questions..." A grin spread across her lips as she stared through the windshield, unaware Jason's eyes were glued to her, "No matter how curious I was or how much it killed me not to know. I was just a kid, and I needed money."   
  
She paused, recalling her life so long ago, and finally continued, "One day, I met someone who eventually introduced me to the same guy I working for delivering these packages. After realizing I knew him, this—person I knew was furious with me. The man was our mutual boss, and it almost ruined what we had." Bowing her head, Carly swallowed a lump in her throat and concluded, "When he was gone, I got into the heavier assignments. Found out I was good at it."  
  
Jason examined her closely, thinking of Robin's adamant refusal to agree with his work, "You never stopped your work? Not even for this person?"  
  
"No. He had his life, and I had mine. We were--whatever we were, and there was no reason to tell each other how to live. If he ever thought for a second I should change who I was or what I wanted, I would have kicked his ass out of the same door I opened for him."  
  
"You never wanted him to stop for you?"  
  
"What kind of hypocrite would that make me?" She laughed softly, meeting Jason's serious eyes, and added, "No matter who I am or how much there was between us, I have no right to tell someone what to do. No one does."  
  
He digested her words, thinking... _if only Robin could see it the same way, if she had just stopped trying to run my life._  
  
She noticed her confession was still sinking into him, and it bothered her. Carly always hated when she let someone in even remotely, but she let it go... _all part of the job here_.  
  
With the conclusion, she sighed, "All right, Morgan, what about you? What should I know that I don't?"  
  
~*~  
  
Sonny sat before Luke's desk, thoroughly enjoying the peace and company, and allowed another smooth flow of brandy to pass through his lips.  
  
Luke finished his off, quick to pour another, and inquired, "Who's this girl you hired?"  
  
"Some out of towner. She's got a reputation for keeping the business to herself, never share information, and getting the job done, no matter what the cost."  
  
"Sounds like a winner. How's she getting along with the kid?"  
  
Sonny immediately signaled Luke for a refill, "I wasn't aware they were getting along."  
  
"That good, huh?"  
  
"Well, they're either going to kill each other up there or become friends. And from what I've seen so far, I wouldn’t bet on them breaking down any walls." Suddenly, Sonny frowned with the afterthought, "Unless it's to hide a body."  
  
~*~  
  
"Let me get this straight, your ex-girlfriend is the commissioner's daughter?" Carly repeated with wide eyes which nearly hinted excitement, "Holy shit! Did you know who she was when you started dating?"  
  
"Of course I did." Jason answered quickly, suddenly uncomfortable with their conversation, "But she was the only person who cared about knowing me."  
  
She lost her smile, already warned about Jason Morgan's sensitivity, "I assume you're talking about your accident."  
  
"Yes. Because everyone in that town has an opinion on me, the person I'm suppose to be and—" He stopped himself, glancing over to her sympathetic eyes, and unable to with stand it, "Nevermind, you wouldn't understand."  
  
Silently, both were coming to the conclusion that the car was way too small for the two of them.   
  
"Well...if it helps at all," Carly began softly, remaining optimistic about their conversation, "I could care less about who Jason Quartermaine was or should be."  
  
He met her eyes with skepticism and surprise.  
  
She shrugged, adding with a wink, "I barely give a damn about Jason Morgan."  
  
Once again, he let out a true smile and allowed her to savor it.  
  
Afterward, unsure of what to think of their conversation, Carly allowed her eyes to wander – looking for an equal playing field. When it finally came to her, she was turning to Jason with a confident grin, "I got an idea."  
  
"Oh yeah, what's that?"  
  
"I guess you'll just have to follow me to find out."


	8. Chapter 8

Carly flipped on the light switch as she entered the room, Jason's footsteps close behind.  
  
"Not too bad, it's something to do." She mumbled with a shrug as she wandered the small game room, "Is this where Sonny comes when he's sick of Port Charles?"  
  
"I don't know. This is the first time I've been here."  
  
"So this isn't Sonny's place?"  
  
"Could be."  
  
"God, Jason Morgan, you are truly a fountain of information." Carly laughed softly, running her fingertips along the pool table, and glanced back at him, "You know how to play?"  
  
He stood still, nodding slowly, "I know."   
  
"Good. Rack 'em." She instructed with a toss of her hair and approaching the stereo system, "Now, to figure out this beast."   
  
Jason did as instructed, keeping a watchful eye on Carly.  
  
Reaching into her dark blue jeans back pocket, she retrieved a small hair tie and pulled her hair back into loose pony tail. She chewed her lower lip nervously while pushing buttons and adjusting volumes. Once it was somewhere to her satisfaction, she tried out a radio station and turned it up.  
  
As a song's beat filled the surrounding air, Carly's face lit up.  
  
 _{Didn't I make you feel like you were the only man, yeah  
And didn't I give you nearly everything that a woman possibly can  
Honey, you know I did  
And each time I tell myself that I, well I think I've had enough  
But I'm gonna show you, baby, that a woman can be tough  
  
I want you to come on, come on, come on, come on and take it  
Take another little piece of my heart now, baby  
Break another little bit of my heart now, darling, yeah  
Have another little piece of my heart now, baby, yeah  
You know you got it if it makes you feel good}_  
  
Singing the words softly, she approached the table and extended her hand for a pool cue.  
  
When she noticed Jason's confused yet amused expression, Carly's excitement died, "Please, tell me you know this song."  
  
Jason shrugged and shook his head.  
  
"You see, I knew there was a reason I didn't like you." She sighed in disgust, frowning as she crossed her arms, "You live above a bar, right? They gotta have a jukebox."  
  
He assumed her body language gave him first shot. Leaning down to take it, he grinned, "Either it doesn't have this song or I wasn't paying attention."  
  
"Janis Joplin? How could you not know...no matter what planet you're from you've heard this song." Carly went on, her playful nature returning as she watched Jason taking his shot, noticing some of his attributes she had not before.  
  
"Well, I haven't."  
  
"Hmph." She huffed, watching as Jason began to clear the table, and waited for her turn.   
  
 _{You're out on the street looking good,  
Deep down in your heart I guess you know that it ain't right  
Never, never, never, never, never, never hear me when I cry at night  
Honey, I cry all the time  
And each time I tell myself that I, well I can't stand the pain  
But when you hold me in your arms, I'll sing it once again  
  
I'll say come on, come on, come on, come on and take it  
Take another little piece of my heart now, baby  
Break another little bit of my heart now, darling, yeah  
Have another little piece of my heart now, baby, yeah  
You know you got it, child, if it makes you feel good}_  
  
It was hard not to notice his well developed muscles against his black t-shirt and blue jeans as he focused on each shot without so much as a glance towards her.  
  
Shaking her head, quickly dismissing any ideas simply because she couldn't stand him, Carly tapped her fingers on the corner pocket.  
  
Her accompanying look dared him to try the shot.   
  
Jason licked his lips, releasing a confident smile, and adjusted himself to the difficult shot.   
  
However, the shot seemed a little less possible as Carly propped herself on the corner of the table, her dark v-neck sweater displaying some of her own attributes he had yet to notice.  
  
When his eyes jumped up to hers, somewhat caught off guard, she merely rose a brow and remained silent.  
  
 _Success._  Carly thought while Jason missed the shot he had been so damn sure he'd make.   
  
Standing tall, she dropped her jaw playfully and asked, "Is it my turn already?"  
  
Jason squinted his eyes at her sarcastically , stepping aside for her to round the table.  
  
After taking one perfect shot, her eyes drifted to him, "You know you can talk to me. I'm not so," She paused, letting a seductive grin emerge, and leaned down for her next shot, "Easily distracted."  
  
 _{Now come on, come on, come on, come on and take it  
Take another little piece of my heart now, baby  
Break another little bit of my heart, honey, yeah  
Have another little piece of my heart now, baby  
You know you got it   
Take another little piece of my heart now, baby  
Break another little bit of my heart, honey, yeah  
Have another little piece of my heart now, baby  
You know you got it, child, if it makes you feel good}_  
  
"All right, there was something I wanted to know."   
  
"So ask."  
  
"How do you keep your business separate?"  
  
Immediately, suspecting this was heading towards the 'relationship' aspect, she lost her humor. With all the seriousness she could muster, Carly stalled, "What do you mean separate?"  
  
"I mean how can you work for so many people and keep clean. You must have worked for people other than Sonny to gain a reputation and not have a hit on you."  
  
"No one said people weren't out to get me." Carly took a deep breath, taking a break from her shot and meeting his eyes, "I act as a helping hand, you know? It's always temporary. I never stick around in anyone's territory long enough to retain any information. This helps the people who hire me trust my word and work, and everyone knows I won't spill anything simply because I don't know."  
  
Jason bowed his head with the next inquiry, "What's the longest you've stuck around?"  
  
"I don't know." Carly searched her mind, taking her next shot, "A couple months? If that."  
  
"You don't have a home or some place you always go?"  
  
"Running around keeps my head off the important stuff. I never worry about anyone but myself, and it helps me stay as sane as my mind will allow me." She met Jason's eyes with sincerity, "Occupying space too long tends to make things too complicated, you know?"  
  
"I know."  
  
~*~  
  
Sonny stepped off the elevator, letting out a long sigh, and approached his penthouse.   
  
"Sonny."  
  
He turned around to find Johnny approaching quickly with a large manilla envelope in hand. Frowning, he accepted the package from Johnny with a frown, "What's this?"  
  
"Something urgent."  
  
"Urgent?"  
  
"Yes, it's been checked out. Nothing explosive, and the man who delivered the package showed his face. Got checked out himself."  
  
"All right, did he say who it was from?"  
  
"Nobody important, I'm guessing. There's no return on it."  
  
Sonny let out a long, frustrated sigh and unlocked the penthouse door, "Did he say anything about what's inside?"  
  
"Something pertaining to Ms. Benson."  
  
~*~  
  
"My turn to ask questions again, right?" Carly laughed softly as Jason prepared for the next game. When he said nothing, she took it as a yes. Sliding over to a space beside him, Carly leaned down onto the table, "So, how much  _ **exactly**_  do you remember?"  
  
Tightening his jaw, he responded as quick and as to the point as possible, "My life now. Since I've left the hospital. That's it."  
  
"Is that--difficult?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"So, nothing? Not your prom or a first date?" She continued, never one to take a hint until it was pounded into her head, "First kiss? First time?"  
  
"No. I know  _this_  life. As Jason Morgan. Jason Quartermaine died with the accident."  
  
Sensing his impatience, she put some distance between them and thought to herself.   
  
 _What a concept. Starting over for real._  
  
"So I don't remember any of those things."  
  
"Except as Morgan, right?" Carly hopped back into the conversation somewhat shocked when he hesitated to go on, "Wait a second, you’re telling me that you and Mr. Commissioner's Daughter never went pass hand holding?"  
  
"Our relationship wasn't about that."  
  
"Every relationship is about that and, if you think it isn't, you're lying to yourself."  
  
"I loved Robin."  
  
"Sex is part of loving someone, Jason." Carly retaliated causing him to look at her with a 'drop it' stare. Throwing her hands up in surrender, she managed to put in her two cents on the subject matter, "All right, let's say it's not a necessity, even though it is part of human nature and there's nothing wrong with it. If it's not needed, it's a damn good bonus."  
  
"And this conversation isn’t over because…?"  
  
"Let's just say some women hate to see a good thing go to waste." Carly felt her breath go somewhat ragged with the admittance, his smoky blue eyes stuck on her, and shook her head, "Nevermind. I'm not a great love theorist, and for some odd reason, I'm really tired now. So..." She set the pool cue down, heading over to the stereo and flipping it off, "I'm going to bed."   
  
Jason was tempted to continue on the subject, surprised that for once he had not spent his night missing Robin.   
  
But, when Carly passed him and headed upstairs, he knew any more dialog between them could be dangerous.  
  
~*~  
  
Sonny dropped the papers from the envelope into his hands and examined the papers closely, a birth certificate and a small note.  
  
 _Caroline Benson is a difficult commodity to have. Keep your eyes open at all times._

  
  
_**Song Credit: "Piece of My Heart" - Janis Joplin** _


	9. Chapter 9

_"No. I just make sure to sleep enough. Eat the right foods, conserve energy. That's not the stuff that wears me out, it's ...all the anger inside and the why me's....But being with you helps."  
  
"I'm glad. Why is that?"  
  
"Because when I'm with you, I don't have to match the next time that I am. You make me feel alive...and afraid."   
  
"Well, I don't think I want to make you feel afraid..."  
  
"No, it's a good kind of afraid. You take me into the moment with you, even if it is scary but, I mean, it's wonderful too at the same time."_  
  
His eyes opened suddenly in response to her hand gently shaking him, her annoyed voice proclaiming, "Hey, wake up."  
  
Once he distinguished reality from his dream, Jason slowly sat up and faced her. He rubbed a kink in his neck, facing her with annoyance of his own, "What is it?"  
  
"I figured you'd want to know the sun was up." Carly grinned sarcastically, taking a seat on the couch beside his feet, and signaling towards the sunrise outside. Her mind still stuck on the image of him lying there, shirt less with a blanket covering him from the waist down.  
  
He noticed the keys in her hands and that she was wearing the same clothes she had been wearing last night, "You went out?"  
  
"Don't worry. I went to sit in the car a little after you went to sleep last night. I didn't go anywhere."  
  
He grinned with the corner of his mouth, "I thought you were tired?"  
  
"Yeah, well, something you're going to learn pretty quickly about me. I tend to lie, if I think it'll benefit me or get me out of trouble." She shrugged with a playful gaze his way, "No biggie."  
  
"Right."  
  
"Besides, if you want to know the real reason I woke you up, it's because you seemed pretty uncomfortable."  
  
"And you know me so well?"  
  
"No, but I'm assuming Robin is the ex you're stuck on. Same one you were calling out for." She snapped causing him to stare away defensively, "So I stepped in to assist." After a moment of silence, Carly let out a long sigh, "What did she do to you anyway?"  
  
"Suddenly, my personal life is your concern?"  
  
"Excuse the hell out of me." She snapped back, standing to her feet and attempting to step away.   
  
The moment she was stopped, her eyes found his hand around her wrist, "Wait."  
  
Carly bored her eyes into his, trying to distinguish any emotion but she was quickly finding he too knew how to hide them.  
  
With his signal, she sat at his feet again.  
  
"You should probably know this." Jason sighed, releasing her from his hold, "You might need it for the cops."  
  
"Oh joy. You're going to put words in my mouth now?"  
  
"Would just shut up and listen?"  
  
With a flick of her wrist, she motioned for him to go on as she maintained her silence.  
  
"There's not a lot of details, I want to talk about. It's nobody's business." He stalled, unsure he wanted to let her in on anything remotely personal, "But...Robin crossed the line with me, and I couldn't be with her. I needed her to trust me and to not lie to me." Jason sighed, searching the room with his eyes, "She couldn't do either one, so we're not together."   
  
Carly bowed her head with apologies she was unwilling to display.  
  
"She told Sonny that she didn't want me doing this. He almost fired me for it."  
  
A silence consumed their conflicting thoughts and the space between them, neither of them sure how to respond to the cards just laid out on the table.  
  
Jason broke their silence, regret and sadness evident in his tone, "I want to be with her, but I can't love someone I don't trust. I needed her to be the one person who was always honest with me, and she just couldn't do it."  
  
Carly faced him with sympathy, frowning as though she were trying to find a way to sooth his wounds.  
  
Laughing somewhat nervously, he admitted, "I don't know why I'm telling you this."  
  
"Because you practice what you preach." She replied, beginning to understand his mentality, "You expect people to be honest with you because you're honest with them. You've got nothing to hide."  
  
"And you expect?"  
  
"Nothing…I guess that's my problem."  
  
"So you hide everything?"  
  
"Pretty much." She let out a somewhat sad smile, "Can't be burned, if you don't get close to a fire, you know?"  
  
Jason said nothing. Instead, his hand reached up to tuck her hair behind her ear and revealed the mist of her brown eyes. He stared at her, amazed by her image in that moment, and caressed her cheek.  
  
Carly closed her eyes, thinking about how long it had been since anyone showed any affection towards her, and soaked in his touch.  
  
 _Caroline, what the hell are you doing?!_  
  
Clearing her throat loudly, she stood to her feet and went upstairs, leaving him to answer the ring of his cell phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"It's me. I want you and Caroline to head back."  
  
"Something happen?"  
  
"No, but the coast is clear. It's time for an appearance."  
  
"All right, I let her know." He concluded, hanging up his phone and glancing towards the stairs, wondering how things would be upon their return to Port Charles.  
  
~*~  
  
"I'm sorry about the other day, okay?" Carly pushed back the wild strands escaping her braids, "I wasn't myself, and--you know how much accusations upset me."  
  
She slouched slightly as she continued to sit on the side of the bed, avoiding her weary image in the mirror, "Ma, please, just forgive me..." Licking her lips before a small smile emerged, Carly laughed softly, "Thank you."   
  
She bowed her head, brushing some dust off her black jeans and tugging at her spaghetti strap tank top - all a nervous reaction to her mother's voice.  
  
"I'm fine. Actually, I've had a little time to relax. Business has died down a little." Carly took a deep breath, preparing for the continued onslaught of motherly concern, "My company is a business associate, all right? I'm not making any lifetime mistakes, if that's what you're worried about."  
  
~*~  
  
Jason slowly ascended the steps, about to call Carly's name to confirm it was okay to enter the room, but stopped the moment he heard her voice.   
  
Rather than go back downstairs, he parked close to the wall and listened in on the conversation.  
  
"He's married with two kids, is that what you want to hear? No, I'm not  __ **with**  anyone, Mama. No—don't—why am I constantly arguing with you about this? Can't we go one conversation without mentioning Austin or coming back to Florida? My decisions are simple. I decide my life, with no assistance from anyone else."  
  
Jason took a further step up, spotting Carly on the bed and facing away from him.  
  
Shaking her head, she remained hunched over, "I just called to make sure you had everything you needed. Yeah? Do you need me to drop some money into the account? Ma, don't lie to me. Do you need it? All right, I'll make a drop today or tomorrow depending on time constraints. I love you, too. Ma?" Carly sat straight, her muscles tensing up, "Call me, if you need me, okay? For anything. Even if I need to catch a plane tomorrow—I'm here, got me? All right. We'll talk later. I know, it's on its way. Love you too."   
  
With that, she hung up her cell phone and tossed it aside.   
  
He made his way up the last of the stairs and entered the room, discovering her expression in the mirror.  
  
Shutting her eyes tightly, a tear made its way down each of her pale cheeks; she took a deep breath as though she could not breathe.  
  
"Is everything all right?"  
  
The moment his voice filled the air, he watched her unknowingly transform in the mirror.  
  
Toughening her whole demeanor, she brushed away any stray tears and jumped to her feet. Carly turned to him with all the confidence in the world, shrugging, "You tell me." She threw her chin towards his direction, "You been standing there long?"  
  
Jason nodded slowly, unwilling to lie, "A bit."  
  
"She's the only person I give a damn about, so just—" Carly swallowed a lump in her throat, shoving her hands in her pockets, "Don't ask me any questions. If I want you to know, I'll tell you."  
  
Quickly, he complied, "Understood."  
  
"Good." Letting out a soft sigh, she returned to her normal self and gestured to the cell phone in his hand, "What's up? Commissioner's daughter drop you a line?"  
  
"It was Sonny." Jason stated strongly, noticing her quick switch to profession, "He wants us to head back."


	10. Chapter 10

"And you've known Jason Morgan how long?"   
  
Carly popped a piece of gum into her mouth, offering him a piece, "Want one?"  
  
"Answer the question, Ms. Bensen."  
  
"You should take one. I can't answer questions properly, when I feel my interrogator has offensive breath."   
  
"Is this a joke to you?"  
  
"It is kind of amusing, you gotta admit." Carly grinned brightly, chewing obnoxiously, and leaned back into her chair, throwing her feet up on the table, "I mean I just got into town, and I'm already being questioned on my social life. You'd be cracking up, if you were me."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, what's your name again?"  
  
"Detective Taggert."  
  
"Whatever, Tags, listen, is everyone in this town as noisy as the cops? Or is this an exclusive club?"  
  
"If you don't answer these questions soon, we're going to have to take you into custody, Ms. Benson."  
  
"For what? My attitude problem?" She laughed loudly, holding her hands out to him, "Here, just lock me up now, because it ain't going nowhere."  
  
"Why is it so hard for you to answer one question? Did Sonny hire a mindless bimbo on top of everything?" Taggert could tell his comments stung her by the furious look on her face. Smiling sarcastically, he headed for the door, "If that's the case, Morgan's really going to get it this time."  
  
"Wait." Carly sighed, stopping him from exiting the room, and signaled him to sit, "I'll tell you what you want to know."  
  
"Good."  
  
As Taggert closed the door, she removed her gum and quickly tossed it to his seat.   
  
Clueless, Taggert repeated, "How long have you known Jason Morgan?"  
  
"I met him in Chicago. I was living there at the time, and he was in town on business."  
  
~*~  
  
Jason answered, quick and with complete lack of emotion, "She was in town. Sonny offered to let me stay at his cabin. We went up there and stayed for a few days."  
  
"And that's it?"  
  
"What? You want a videotape?"  
  
"I warned Robin about you. I told her you'd only use her."  
  
Jason wrinkled a brow, "Mac, I'm confused. Is this about a shooting or Robin?"  
  
"Don't get smart, Jason."  
  
"I told you once. I wasn't in town. I was with Carly. What we did there is our business."  
  
"And who gives a damn about who you hurt, right?"  
  
"Robin left, Mac. Her choice. Carly, leaving town, that's my choice. And as far as I'm concerned, it's none of your damn business."  
  
~*~  
  
"And how long have known each other?"   
  
"Not too long. But we got along while he was around. So I didn't see the harm in accompanying him in his time of need. He's an attractive man, and I haven't failed to notice."   
  
Taggert had to laugh, shaking his head in absolute disgust.  
  
"You see, real men have these things called needs. They have a short, simple list that has to be fulfilled for their lives to progress." Shrugging, she sunk back into her seat and chuckled, "I'm sure you wouldn't know anything about it, but that's about as basic as it gets. Now, did you have another stupid question for me or am I  _excused_?"  
  
~*~  
  
"I should have done something, anything, to keep you from her."   
  
Jason sighed, avoiding Mac's eyes and tightening his jaw, "Is that all?"  
  
"I'm sure we'll be keeping an eye on you, and you may have to come in again."  
  
He let out a mad smile and went for the door, "I wouldn't expect anything less of the friendly PCPD."  
  
When he reached for the door, Mac caught his wrist and their eyes met, "You were never good enough for her."  
  
"Be careful, Mac, you could be sued for harassment." Jason snapped, opening the door to see Carly exiting her room as well.   
  
Seeing a small confirmation that everything had run smoothly, he watched Taggert's eyes look to Mac's in disappointment.  
  
Carly and Jason met, heading towards the exit, and she took his arm to confirm their relationship.  
  
Leaving the whispers and inquisitive stares behind, they exited the building.   
  
"What Taggert ask you?"  
  
They reached her car, allowing her to drop his arm, "I stuck to the story. We met on a business trip, and we went to the cabin. I alluded to what he wanted to hear, and that was it."  
  
"What was he trying to hear?"  
  
"That we're having sex."  
  
Jason nodded slowly, hands on his hips, "Mac too."  
  
Her eyes widened, "Commissioner daddy questioned you? How did that go?"  
  
"It doesn't matter. He bought it." He signaled for her to get into her car and reminded her, "I have to get to Sonny's."  
  
"Fine, I'll tail you."  
  
Jason shook his head negatively, searching for a curious ear, and added, "It looks suspicious, if we both show up at his place immediately after questioning."  
  
"You're right." Carly agreed, still a little flustered by his presence after the past couple of days, "Okay, call my cell...if I'm needed or anything."  
  
"I will."   
  
With that, he walked away and left her to do her own thing.  
  
Sitting in her car, she watched him ride away in her rear view mirror and ignored the urge to follow him.  
  
 _Get it together, Caroline._  
  
~*~  
  
Sonny stared at the document in disbelief. Knowing he had been the one to bring her to Port Charles, he was the one who had thrown them together in haste.  
  
 _You have to defuse the situation._  Was his immediate thought, but right after, he corrected himself.  _You still need her around. What the hell are you going to do?_  
  
He heard voices outside of his door and returned the papers to the envelope. As he heard him enter, Sonny returned it to his desk drawer.  
  
"How did it go?"   
  
"They tagged us the second we got within city limits."  
  
"I figured as much." Sonny stood to his feet and turned to face him, "How did questioning go?"  
  
"We came up with a believable story."  
  
"Mac and Taggert make assumptions?"  
  
He gave him a look that said  _what do you think_.  
  
"Jason, you know Robin's going to eventually find out about—"  
  
"It doesn't matter now. This matters. My job." He insisted causing Sonny to look away shamefully, "Did we find out whose men were trying to interfere with the shipment?"  
  
"Not yet."  
  
"Nothing?"  
  
"Not even a clue, but there is something we need to talk about." He responded calmly, causing Jason to eye him suspiciously, "It's about Carly."  
  
"She didn't see the gun, Sonny. I did."  
  
"It's not that."  
  
"What? You think she had something to do with it?"  
  
"No..." Sonny said softly, thinking to himself,  _I don't think she has a clue_.  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"Nothing happened at the cabin, right?" He realized the question could be out of line, but it would shock him enough to get a quick answer. Surveying Jason's stunned eyes, Sonny failed to find his truth, "Fine, I don't want to know. I just want you to keep something in mind. I don't want your relationship with Carly ever going farther than it is. You're partners, and that's it. Not friends, not—anything else. Got it?"  
  
Jason nodded, unable to answer audibly.  
  
"I'm serious about this. There are plenty of women happy to be everything to you, but Caroline Benson is off limits."  
  
Crossing his arms, he finally responded, "What do you know about her that I don't?"  
  
~*~  
  
After checking into a hotel and depositing money into her mother's account, Carly was back to her refuge.   
  
Mentally mapping the town of Port Charles, she rode around in her car and enjoyed the night's air.  
  
However, her mind played a terrible trick on her. The moment she forgot Jason, her mind was back to Austin...  
  
 _"That's it, you know." Austin whispered as the two of them stood on the bridge, "Our whole future."  
  
Searching their surroundings, she laughed, "Where?"  
  
He ran his fingertip along her lips, "Here."   
  
"I'm confused."  
  
"You could build a whole life with one kiss. A promise, a kiss, anything that involves those lips could change the future." Austin explained causing her to smile warmly towards him, "And I just built everything with you." Tunneling his hands into her hair, he proclaimed, "I love you, Caroline."_  
  
Running a hand through her hair, Carly tried to drown his voice out. Trying to lose the image of his smile, she made a sharp turn and took a deep breath.  
  
 _Carly stated strongly as they continued to slow dance, "I love you, Austin."_  
  
The ballroom filled with their 'family' who was equally enjoying the evening.  
  
"I can't wait to marry you." She added, stroking the back of his head, and staring at him with admiration.  
  
Suddenly, Austin seemed very serious.  
  
"What? What's wrong?" Carly questioned quickly, scared he was about to back out of the proposal, "You backing out?"  
  
"No, I just—" He seemed to hold her even closer as he spoke softly, almost out of breath, "I can't do this. I can't keep lying to you."  
  
"Lying to me? About what?" She swallowed a lump in her throat, dropping her hands to his shoulders, "About us?"  
  
"No...no...we—we were real."  
  
"Were?"  
  
"Carly—" Before he could finish, gun shots and screams flooded the air around them.  
  
Blinking back tears, she pressed her foot to the gas and headed towards the hotel.  
  
~*~  
  
"You've got all the information I've got on her. You went through it all?"  
  
"I don't buy it. Something happened while I was gone."  
  
Sonny faced down, hesitating momentarily, before answering, "I got her birth certificate."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Doesn't matter." Inhaling deeply, he returned his eyes to Jason's and announced, "All you need to know is she's...Bobbie Spencer's daughter."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yeah, I was the same way." Sonny grabbed his suit jacket and slipped it on, "I've got to see Luke about it now."  
  
"Let me know, if you need me."  
  
"I will." Once Jason had made his exit, Sonny glanced back towards his desk drawer, "And you only know half of it."


	11. Chapter 11

The conversation with Sonny stuck in his head, especially as it attempted to chase away everything that was Caroline Benson. If there was even a hint they were going to get closer, Jason had been told to stop it. Sonny's orders were clear, and he had no intention of getting into a mess he could never clean up.  
  
Letting out a long sigh, he parked his motorcycle and approached the entrance.Entering Jakes, Jason became oddly comforted by the scent of alcohol and smoke filling the air.  
  
Slipping through the swarming weekend crowd, he headed towards the stairs yet stopped suddenly.  
  
It took a split second to identify her blond mane in the crowded room.  
  
 _{Baby, what can I do  
I've been...out searching for you  
I've got a feeling   
All I need is a love that's true}_  
  
She played with the hair at the back of her neck and zoned out.  
  
He hesitated, recalling the meeting with Sonny, but ignored it while making his way to her corner.  
  
~*~  
  
Carly blinked her eyes, trying to find solace in the noise around her, but could only think of her long list of problems.  
  
 _Austin. Virginia. And this dump. This is the life, Caroline._  
  
Laughing softly to herself, she shook her head and tipped the bottle to her lips. Carly savored the liquid as it made its smooth trip down her throat, attempting to make her forget everything; but it did not work. Nothing did.  
  
"You been here long?"  
  
"I should've known I'd get the wrong bar." Carly took another swig before allowing her gaze to brave the trip to his, "I thought maybe you'd be staying at that other bar. The one Sonny's friend owns...what was it?"  
  
Bowing his head, he responded with a firm nod, "Luke's."  
  
"Yeah, that's it."   
  
"So you came here?"  
  
"Let's just say, I went to the hotel and decided it wasn't the place to be." She nodded, taking a deep breath after allowing herself to register a very important fact... _He's near. Too near.  
  
{Baby, what can I say  
I know...this won't go away  
I've got a feeling  
All I need is to see you today}_  
  
"Well, Morgan, how'd it go with Sonny?"  
  
"Quick." Jason replied, remembering his instructions, "I just thought I should let you know the meeting was over, and he'll contact when you're needed again."  
  
She returned her eyes to him, when she felt his sudden switch to cold mode, "Did something else happen?"  
  
"Nothing you need to know."   
  
Her stunned expression told him that his attitude had worked. This led him through the crowd and away from her.  
  
~*~  
  
The sudden smack of paper work on his desk urged him to break his silence. After a quick once over of the document in front of him, his icy eyes wondered upward to find an angry stare facing him.  
  
"How long? Huh? How long have you known this?"  
  
Ignoring the question, he attempted to hide his surprise, "Where did you get this?"  
  
"Answer the question, Luke."  
  
He snatched the birth certificate off the desk and scrunched it up, "It happened a long time ago. It wasn't my business to tell anyone."  
  
"So, you  _knew_? About all of this?”  
  
"Yes, but I couldn't tell anyone."  
  
"Not even her? She deserved to know."  
  
"This was Barbara's secret, not mine! I had no right to broadcast her business,  **for anyone**!" Luke snapped, throwing the paper into the waste basket, "Now, answer my question, where did you get this?"  
  
"It was sent to me." He let out a hard laugh, "It was in  _ **reference**_  to my new employee." Sonny sighed at Luke's wide eyes, "Caroline Benson. She's in town, and she's not going anywhere."  
  
"Does—" Closing his eyes tightly, he confirmed, "She knows?"  
  
"Nothing, but you've got to tell Bobbie."  
  
"No." He shook his head vehemently, "Not until I've met her first."  
  
"All right." Sonny reluctantly nodded, "I'll make it happen."  
  
~*~  
  
 _{I've been watching the world pass by  
All around me  
I've been letting the days go by  
'Til you found me}_  
  
Jason's brush off still irked her as stormed into the hotel entrance, immediately reaching for her hotel key. Letting out an angry moan of frustration, she dug in her purse and shuffled material in vain, "Excuse me, I misplaced my room key. I think I may have left it in the room, could you..?"  
  
"Of course, name?"  
  
"Benson, Caroline."  
  
He quickly typed the name in, offering a friendly smile, "ID?"  
  
Handing it over impatiently, she allowed her eyes to wander as he prepared the magnetic strip of another card.  
  
Suddenly, she was struck - staring in disbelief towards something posted on the wall.  
  
"There you are, Ms. Benson." The desk clerk followed her eyes with a frown, "Is something wrong?"  
  
Carly struggled to breath, much less speak, "The date...is that the right date?"   
  
"That's right. The fifteenth."  
  
Nodding slowly, she took the key into her shaky hand, "Thank you."  
  
"Is there anything else I can--"  
  
"No, um, you know...I'm thinking of coming back later. I just—I realized...I completely forgot something."  
  
~*~  
  
Jason fell back onto the bed, but his mind refused to rest with him.   
  
Instead, it remained stuck on her expression as he blew her off. Sonny had made the boundaries clear, but his ideas were elsewhere, especially after their trip.  
  
 _Stop it. The last thing you need is another Robin. Someone running your life, making decisions for you, and making you second guess everything._  
  
It was far from over. Even as he argued with himself, she kept popping into his mind.  
  
What did he have with her? Nothing. What did he possibly want with her? That was a different story entirely. Incapable of rest, he headed back out.  
  
 _{Baby, what can I do  
I've been...out searching for you  
I've got a feeling   
All I need is a love that's true}_  
  
Once the cool air greeted him, the roar of his motorcycle welcoming his ride, Jason felt at home.   
  
The streets of Port Charles were deserted as he raced through them, thankful for the release.  
  
Paused at a stop light, his eyes wandered towards the roof tops – stunned to find a familiar someone perched on a ledge.   
  
 _You're asking for trouble._  
  
~*~  
  
The mist in her eyes made the star blanketed black sky sparkle. Every time she took a breath in and released it out, every time she opened and closed her eyes, she soaked in the atmosphere.  
  
No matter what chaos her life was in, this split second, she made the world stop spinning.  
  
 _How could you forget, Caroline? Why would you forget him? His memory is all you have._  
  
Squeezing her fist tightly, she felt the velvet of the small box in her palm and drew in another deep breath. However, her calm had disappeared upon hearing the door slam open behind her. She looked over her shoulder, laughing at his presence.  
  
 _As if hell weren't hot enough._  
  
"Let me guess, Morgan, your boss needs to see me?"  
  
 _I get it. You're pissed._  He could hear it in her tone as he sat beside her, his back towards the ground below, "What are you doing up here?"  
  
" I was luring guys up here so I could push 'em over the damn ledge." Turning towards the pebbled roof behind her, she got off quickly and attempted to hide the small box, "Besides, what the hell do you care? You couldn't wait to lose me not once, but  ** _twice_** , today."  
  
"I didn't know I  ** _had_**  you."  
  
His words caused their eyes to meet, both struck by the underlining understanding going on between them.  
  
 _{I've been watching the world pass by  
All around me  
I've been letting the days go by  
'Til you found me}_  
  
"Am I going to have to push your ass over or are you going voluntarily?"  
  
His tone was apologetic and irritated as he said, "Look, if I missed something at Jakes. I'm sorry." Jason let out a coy smile, amused by her anger, "I'm not going to beg you for forgiveness, if that's what you expect."  
  
"Yeah, and I'm not going to roll over like a good dog either, so I'm guessing we're pretty even."   
  
"You still didn't answer my question, Carly. What are you doing up here?"   
  
She laughed to herself, staring away, "Like you really give a damn."  
  
"Maybe I do."  
  
Carly met his eyes with sadness and surprise, only to have him shrug in response. Smiling to herself, she bowed her head, "Someone I cared about...someone I loved...he died about a year ago today."  
  
Unable to react immediately with the right response, Jason remained silent and continued to watch her.  
  
"Funny thing about a wedding ring, you know?" Carly began, revealing her small jewelry box to him, "It never really means anything, but...uh…the box it comes in..." Staring towards the tiny item, she failed to notice him approach, "It means the world. You see it and—suddenly, there's this...whole new world. Full of possibilities, all these ridiculous ideas and hopes of perfection."   
  
Jason stood in front of her, aware of her heavy emotions, but he was caught off guard when her eyes jumped up to catch his.   
  
 _{Baby, what can I do  
I've been...out searching for you  
I've got a feeling   
All I need is a love that's true  
I've got a feeling  
All I need is a love that's true}_  
  
"It wasn't the ring that impressed me." Her bottom lip quivered as she fought an onslaught of tears, "It was that he asked me to marry him at all."  
  
Reaching to the soft skin of her cheeks, Jason chased away a few of her stray tears with the stroke of his fingertip.  
  
The moment he did, she stepped back as though he were pouring salt into an open wound.   
  
Their eyes met again. His were confused, and hers were hurt.  
  
"I don't want your pity."  
  
Jason remained firm in his place, "And I'm not going to give to you."   
  
His soft, yet forceful tone brought her some relief. And, as always, that scared half to death.   
  
For anyone to be able to relate to Caroline Benson was no small victory.  
  
 __ **Song Credit: "I've Got A Feeling" - Ivy**


	12. Chapter 12

Carly's eyes flew open with her admission and a loud, annoyed moan escaped her as the sun said  _good morning_.  
  
It only took a moment to get it together, and she knew her dream had not been a figment of her imagination. Because there he was.   
  
A man who frustrated the hell out of her, but she still opened up to him – something she should’ve never done.  
  
Propped uncomfortably against the brick behind him, Jason Morgan remained sound asleep.  
  
The two of them had said nothing last night after sitting beside the wall and setting their eyes on the sky above.  
  
But, now, she regretted bringing him that close.  
  
It made her feel stupid.  
  
It made her feel regret.  
  
Most of all, it made her feel vulnerable.   
  
And, if there was one thing Caroline Benson hated, it was feeling vulnerable.   
  
Immediately, she felt like there was a need to even the score.  
  
 _How though?_  
  
Before she could answer her own question, his cell phone rang and brought them both back to the present.  
  
Reaching for his phone, he kept his eyes shut in protest of the bright sun above, "Hello?" Sitting up slowly, his body sore from his uncomfortable position, Jason stretched slightly while going on, "When? All right, where the docks? Luke's? Okay, I'm on my way."   
  
"Carly, too?" Opening his eyes finally, he found her image before him and remembered last night, "All right, I'll let her know."   
  
She crossed her arms and drew her knees in towards her chest, "…we got another job?"  
  
"He didn't say."  
  
Nodding slowly and inhaling deeply, Carly stared away, "I don't want him to know about--"  
  
"I'm not going to say anything to him."  
  
"Good."   
  
Their agreement worked for the both of them for selfish reasons.   
  
Carly got to maintain her pride.  
  
Jason could forget he was disobeying Sonny's order every time he went near her.  
  
~*~  
  
"I've got nothing." Mac stated as Taggert took a seat in front of his desk, "Jason gets to make the PCPD look like fools..." He threw his pen to his desk, adding, "And Robin, too."  
  
"Has she called?"  
  
"Today. Wanted to know how I was doing, and if I knew how Jason was doing."  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"I told her he was doing perfectly fine."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And she made me explain why then tried to act like it didn't kill her inside."  
  
"Did she tell you anything or hang up?"  
  
"She doesn't believe me. Robin  _ **’knows’**_  Jason would never do anything like that to her."  
  
Taggert attempted to ease his nerves, "Just be glad she's not anywhere near her for any of this."  
  
"That's just it. Robin's heading back on the first available plane." Mac eyes wandered to her photograph, his voice dripping with regret, "She's determined to prove me wrong about this."  
  
  
~*~  
  
Luke paced impatiently behind the bar and set his eyes firmly on the entrance, "Is Jason always this slow? Or is it only with things important?"  
  
"He'll be here soon. Calm down. Besides, she's going to know something's going on, if you're staring at her when she comes in."  
  
His jaw tightened with Sonny's warning, "Why don't you let me worry about my niece, Corinthos."  
  
"If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't even know about your  _niece_."  
  
Luke glared towards him, prepared to shoot an angry comment back, when they heard the entrance opening.   
  
Sonny and Luke turned to find Jason enter, his blond company close yet reluctantly behind.  
  
 _Caroline?_  
  
He attempted not to stare at her as she entered with an attitude which preceded her.   
  
Black heels dressed her well pedicured toes; her black hipsters hugged her lower frame; a gray tank top revealing the somewhat sculpted upper muscles of her arms; and her blond hair spilling around her nearly covering her big brown eyes.   
  
But she was fully revealed once pulling away her sunglasses and revealing the severity of her stare.  
  
 _That's a Spencer all right._  
  
"All right, Corinthos, make it quick," Carly announced while taking a seat on the stool beside him, "I got things to do."   
  
Jason shook his head in response to her comment and sighed, focusing on Sonny, "What's going on?"  
  
"I may have something stirring up on the island."  
  
"Island?" She repeated, glancing at Jason, "Where?"  
  
"I may need you," Sonny turned to Jason, "to handle it."  
  
He frowned, gesturing towards Carly, "And why bring her?"  
  
"Because," Sonny quickly flashed his mad eyes at Luke before going on, "I may need her to handle things here while you're gone."  
  
Raising a brow in disgust, Carly snickered, "He gets a vacation while I clean up your dirty work?"  
  
 _Definitely a Spencer._  Luke thought while trying to keep busy behind the counter.  
  
Jason allowed his eyes to soak in the situation and noticed Luke's work. When recognizing that Luke was investigating Carly, he cleared his throat in irritation, "Is that it?"  
  
Sonny and Carly faced him with confusion, both stunned he seemed so dismissive of Corinthos business.  
  
"If there's nothing else to say," Jason spoke up, sure everyone present (except Carly) caught the hint, "I've got something to take care of."  
  
Ignoring his comment, Sonny turned towards Carly, "If Jason heads out of town, I might need you to help Luke out with a couple of things."  
  
She peeled her eyes away from Jason, noticing his mood change, "Luke?"  
  
"Spencer." Sonny gestured for Luke to approach, "This is his club, and he may need some help with the books."  
  
"And you trust someone you barely know to help you out?" Carly questioned, frowning towards Luke, "You're IQ is definitely beginning to match your looks."  
  
Luke looked her up and down, commenting, "Well, it's nice to meet you too demented dame."  
  
Watching the whole scene unfold, Jason felt extremely uncomfortable. He  _knew_  they were all lying to her and, after last night, it did not seem fair.  
  
 _I've got to get out of here._  
  
Jason rose from his seat and exited Luke's without a warning to anyone.  
  
Once outside of the building, he took a deep breath of fresh air and approached his motorcycle. Jason revved the engine, frustrated by what had just happened, and looked up just as he was about to take off.  
  
He was stopped by the image of her standing there, a patient demeanor about her as she crossed her arms. Bowing his head in defeat, Jason shut it down and remained seated.   
  
By the time he had gazed up again, she was there.  
  
"You weren't even going to ask the boss for dismissal first?" She noted his angered look elsewhere and teased with a small smile, "Aw, Morgan, don't worry. I'm not trying to steal the big, dark Corinthos from you. I could care less."  
  
"You got something set up with Luke?"  
  
"I'm not trying to take him either." Carly shoved her hands into her back pockets, sighing, "A lot of people would say I owe you. You saved my life, kept me from jumping off a roof, and—"  
  
He turned towards her, strongly stating, "You don't owe me anything."  
  
A slick smile spread across her lips, "I never said I did."  
  
Soaking in her stare as she backed away, Jason waited for her to drive off before starting his motorcycle again.  
  
While gazing up, he found Sonny standing there; however, Jason sped away instead of stopping this time.  
  
Sonny let out a long sigh, confused by Jason's distance, and turned to Luke, "What are you going to do now?"  
  
"I have to tell Barbara."


	13. Chapter 13

Jason brought the bottle to his lips once more, calculating his next shot, all in an effort to forget her.  
  
Why she was even on his mind remained a mystery.  
  
Caroline Benson was irrational, quick tempered, and just an emotional wreck.  
  
But she was also beautiful when she was not pissing him off or nearly getting him killed.  
  
Something about her was sticking with him, lingering in his mind, and it was driving him insane.  
  
 _Just forget her. Carly Benson, or Spencer, is everything you don't need....especially after Robin._  
  
Knowing Robin was somewhere in the back of his mind failed to calm him down. The whole reason Carly had been pinned on him was because of his ex-girlfriend.  
  
All because Robin could never be the person he needed her to be.  
  
Leaning down to take his next shot, Jason inhaled deeply and shook his head.  
  
 _Stay away from Carly unless it's business. That's what's going to keep everything the way it is...safe._  
  
Just as the thought crossed his mind, her voice struck him without warning...  
  
"You didn't look this depressed, when we were playing pool together."  
  
Jason looked over his shoulder to see her seductive smile greeting him, as her deep brown eyes held him to a stare.  
  
 _{I want to hold the hand inside you  
I want to take a breath that's true  
I look to you and I see nothing  
I look to you to see the truth}_  
  
Tilting her head towards him, she laughed softly and gestured to the table, "Can I jump in? Or are you happy playing solo?"  
  
He tore his eyes away from her, focusing on the shot, "I thought you had things to do."  
  
"Well," Carly stood beside him, running a hand slowly up his back, and leaning over to whisper into his ear, "Maybe that's why I'm here."  
  
Jason shut his eyes for a moment, trying to ignore the electricity she surged through him, and stated strongly, "Carly, you know that--"  
  
"Right, right, you're a follower not a leader. I get it." She sighed in frustration, standing straight and leaving his side. Standing beside the table, Carly enjoyed watching his muscles tense...even if they were in anger.  
  
 _For now._  She thought proudly, shrugging with a smile, "I'll just lead the way, and you can follow me, how 'bout that?"  
  
"Yeah." Challenging her eyes with his own, Jason inquired, "And how do you plan to do that?"  
  
Carly licked her lips quickly before letting her confidence ooze forth, "A bet. Me and you. Winner take all."  
  
 _{You live your life  
You go in shadows  
You'll come apart and you'll go black  
Some kind of night into your darkness  
Colors your eyes with what's not there}_  
  
"What kind of bet?"  
  
"Stakes are high. I'm not sure you want to play this one." Running her fingertips along the table, she allowed her eyes to wander, "You in?"  
  
"What are the stakes, Carly?"  
  
"If I win," She met his eyes, "I get your room upstairs."  
  
He hesitated for a moment, searching for reasons to walk away...and found not one.   
  
Sliding over to a space behind her, Jason dared her cool and collected demeanor with the same playful nature.  
  
"Okay, and if I win?" He was pleased by the temporary break in her cocky stance, "What do I get?"  
  
Swallowing a lump in her throat, feeling the heat of his presence beside her and quickly coached herself out of it.  
  
 _Come on, Caroline, the plan is to make him weak in the knees...not lose your own balance._  
  
She regained her composure and faced him with severity, "Whatever you want."  
  
"All right. You're on."  
  
~*~  
  
 _"No, that isn't true....it can't be."  
  
"Robin, it's true...Jason doesn't give a damn about anyone but himself. You're away, trying to deal with this, and he's at some cabin with--"  
  
"It's not true. Jason's not that kind of person, Mac. He loves me. We're just--we need a break and--"  
  
"Do you even know this woman, Robin? He must have met her while you two were still together. They said they've known each other."  
  
"I don't care what was said, it's a lie, and I'm going to prove it to you."_  
  
Robin fought tears back while placing her suitcase on her hotel bed.  
  
 _{Fade...into you  
Strange...you never knew  
Fade...into you  
I think it's strange you never knew}_  
  
 _This can't be real. Jason loves me. He always has._  
  
With this confident thought, she grabbed her hotel key and left the room....determined to straighten out the whole matter.  
  
~*~  
  
"I win."  
  
His announcement of the obvious did less than boost her confidence, but Carly played off like it was all planned.  
  
"Damn." She muttered softly, in an 'aw shucks' matter, and lead him over to her side once again, "I guess I just have to do what you tell me then, Morgan."  
  
Jason bored his eyes into hers, remaining silent until some of her confidence had diminished under the pressure.  
  
Carly bit her lower lip, failing to conceal her playful smile, as he placed his hand on her hip.  
  
Drawing her away from the pool table, he lost himself in her gaze.   
  
As the music drew them in, their bodies came together in a motion so smooth...they almost failed to notice.  
  
 _{A stranger's light comes on slowly  
A stranger's heart without a home  
You put your hands into your head  
And then smiles cover your heart}_  
  
Neither of them said a word, yet somehow said everything.  
  
Running her fingernails up his arms, she teased the skin under his T-shirt's short sleeves before making the trip back down.  
  
In return, Jason's hands traveled around her waist and under her silky tank top.  
  
While his thumbs teased the base of her back, Carly closed her eyes and snaked her arms around his neck.  
  
Something comforting was awaiting her in his embrace and, though it terrified her, she savored it as time passed.  
  
Jason felt something the moment they were locked in each other's hold, their hands wandering as though each curve was already memorized.  
  
They knew nothing about each other, except bits and pieces, but in that moment it felt like years had passed.  
  
After all that time, they were together again...and it was all that mattered.  
  
 _Now's your chance, Caroline. Make him feel as weak as you do around him. Show him what he was missing with angelic ex-girlfriend._  
  
Carly slid her hand up to his neck, stroking the hair nearby, and gently kissed the side of his throat.  
  
The moment she did...she could feel his body tensed in her hold...and the only thing she could do was smile.  
  
 _{Fade...into you  
Strange...you never knew  
Fade...into you  
I think it's strange you never knew}  
  
"I'm serious about this. There are plenty of woman happy to be everything to you, but Caroline Benson is off limits."_  
  
Jason reluctantly began to pull away, Sonny's warning staining his memory, and looked into her eyes.  
  
Before he could say a word, her lips were prevented him from protesting.  
  
Kissing her back was not a problem but keeping his mind clear seemed to be.  
  
 _Sonny...Robin...Jason, don't do something you'll regret._  
  
But it was useless to fight what he was feeling as he drowned in her advances.  
  
Without any urging, Jason lead her towards the stairs and failed to break the kiss...as though no eyes were glued to them.  
  
~*~  
  
Laughing sadly with disbelieving tears, Robin watched in shock as the two of them headed upstairs.  
  
Glutton for punishment, she rushed towards the stairs.  
  
 _No, you're seeing things that wasn't..._  
  
The wound continued to open as she peeked around the corner to see Jason with his mystery blond.  
  
They continued aggressively react to one another as Jason reached for the door knob.  
  
Holding a hand to her mouth to silence her sobs, Robin memorized the scene.  
  
Jason threw the door open, his friend tugging his shirt out of his jeans with a sexy laugh against his lips, and the two stumbled inside...practically ready to do their business in the hallway.  
  
With her back to the wall, Robin sank to the floor and sobbed in pure denial of what she had just seen.  
  
 _{Fade...into you_  
Strange...you never knew  
Fade...into you  
I think it's strange you never knew  
I think it's strange you never knew}

**Song Credit: "Fade Into You" - Mazzy Star**


	14. Chapter 14

Carly moaned softly, coming out of her deep sleep, and stretched to awaken her muscles. Grimacing towards the sunlight beaming in, she rolled onto her side to be face to face with him.  
  
His tan skin glowed in the sun’s ray, his hair a lighter shade of brown under its attention.  
  
 _Not going to waste anymore are we, Morgan?_  
  
Proud of herself, well aware the ground between them had been well leveled out, she slipped out of bed and out of his arms. She put on her clothing items as she found them, frowning when she couldn’t find her jeans.  
  
 _Shit. Leave it to me to lose my head, knowing I got to make a quick retreat in the morning._    
  
Carly let out a long of relief when spotting her jeans clear across the room. Shuffling around the room in bare feet, she pulled them on and worked her feet into her heels.  
  
"You don't have to leave, you know?"  
  
 _{Baby, can't you see  
I'm calling  
A guy like you  
Should wear a warning  
It's dangerous  
I'm falling  
  
There's no escape  
I can't wait  
I need a hit  
Baby, give me it  
You're dangerous  
I'm loving it  
  
Too high  
Can't come down  
Losing my head  
Spinning round and round  
Do you feel me now}_  
  
Carly turned to him with a confident grin, zipping and buttoning up her jeans, "I don't stay remember?"  
  
"I remember." Jason nodded slowly, watching her carefully as she retrieved her tank top, "You like running."  
  
"Ooo, be careful, Morgan." She hissed, bringing her tank top over her upper frame, and warned, "You don't want me thinking just one night has got you hooked."  
  
"Why? Because I'll lose something your eyes?"  
  
"No, because you don't want your boss tripping." Carly replied dismissively, climbing onto the bed, "Besides," She threw a leg over his lap, resting her hands at either side of his head, "Something you should know about this..." Carly leaned down, brushing her lips against his then moving her lips to his ear, "If you're any good at it, you won't have to ask your partner back to bed...they'll beg you for it."  
  
Paying close attention to her teasing, Jason took her face into his hands and kissed her with new found, breathless passion.  
  
Carly melted into him with the touch, recalling last night, and caught herself before he had her completely. Pulling away from him, she narrowed her eyes, "You sure nothing happened with little miss priss?"  
  
"Careful, Carly, you don't want me thinking one night with me has got you jealous, do you?"  
  
 _Quick learner._  She thought, amused by his quick response, and left him lying there.  
  
Hearing his sigh of annoyance, Carly smiled to herself on the way to the door.  
  
Jason propped himself on his elbows, following her stride with his hypnotized blue eyes.  
  
"Give me a call later, if Sonny's got something for us." Opening it, she looked at him over her shoulder, "Or if you're up for another game of pool."   
  
With a wink, Carly placed her sunglasses on and made a smooth exit.  
  
Sure her image would haunt him, he fell to the bed and wondered how long he should wait before calling.  
  
~*~  
  
"They've been there since last night?" Sonny repeated, staring towards the surveillance photos taking by the cameras at the warehouse, "And they're brave enough to come back? That's what you think?"  
  
"Yes, sir." Johnny replied confidently, staring towards the clock, "Mid afternoon, that's been their usual."  
  
"Fine, I've got a couple hours then. I want you to take a couple men for back up. I'll get a hold of Jason and Caroline. They'll met you soon with your next move, understood?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
Sonny waited for Johnny to disappear before glancing at the time... _got to meet Luke soon_.   
  
Brushing the idea aside, he grabbed the phone and quickly dialed the number.   
  
Her voice was quick to pick up, "What do you want, Corinthos?"  
  
"We've got some eyes on the warehouse."  
  
"Again?"  
  
"I'm guessing the same guy sent some more men with the thought you and Jason would steer clear."  
  
"But we wouldn't do that, would we?"  
  
"Find Jason and get rid of them."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, we'll do your dirty work and tell you about it later."   
  
Sonny ignored her comment and grabbed his cell phone. He would have to trust the reluctant partners to clean up this mess while he helped Luke break the news to Bobbie.  
  
~*~  
  
 _{With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic   
I'm slipping under  
With a taste of a poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
And I love what you do  
But you know that you're toxic  
  
It's getting late  
To give you up  
I took a sip  
From my devil's cup  
Slowly  
It's taking over me  
  
Too high  
Can't come down  
It's in the air  
And it's all around  
Can you feel me now}_  
  
Jason exited Jakes and approached his motorcycle - Carly still on his mind.   
  
After last night, he truly could not imagine that happening with anyone else. Jason attempted to forget it, forget her, and mounted his bike. The moment he did, he heard footsteps nearby.  
  
Instinctively, he turned to see who was stepping out of the shadows, stunned to find her. In disbelief, Jason called out her name, "Robin?"  
  
"Surprised to see me, huh?" She smiled embarrassed, "I figured you weren't expecting me."  
  
He quickly shook off any happiness and relief to see her again, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Mac told me you were in trouble, and I came back."  
  
"Why? You going to try again? Hope Sonny will fire me."  
  
"It's not like that, Jason. Why can't you understand—"  
  
"What?" Staring towards her, his anger had returned, "That you think it's okay to go behind my back! That it's okay for you to lie to me!"  
  
"I didn't lie to you!" Robin cried, their conversation at the hospital still stinging her as well, "I told you what I did! You refuse to forgive me for a mistake!"   
  
"It wasn't just a mistake! You did the one thing I asked you never to do!"  
  
"It wasn't a lie! None of it! I loved you enough to try and save you!"  
  
"I don't need saving, Robin!"  
  
"I love you!" She shouted, holding her ground strong, and lowered her tone, "Do you  ** _at the very least_**  believe that?"  
  
Looking into the eyes of the woman who had taught him the meaning of the word, Jason tried to distinguish his honest answer.  
  
But it was hidden, somewhere way below the surface.  
  
~*~  
  
Carly parked her sports car in the same spot it had occupied earlier and headed towards entrance.  
  
Once she was near the corner, she could hear two voices deep in conversation.  
  
Carly peeked around the corner and tried to distinguish her emotions as she saw Jason with some woman.  
  
She was short, brunette, and obviously stuck on him.  
  
 _Not like you, right, Caroline?_  
  
For the thought, Carly was tempted to smack herself.  
  
Instead, she parked herself in the shadows and listened carefully to conversation ensuing...  
  
"I know you love me." Jason stared away, "But we have a different idea about what should happen because of it."  
  
"So, then you admit it? You  _ **still**_  love me."  
  
"You know I do."  
  
"Then,  ** _please_** , Jason..." Robin pleaded, closing the distance between herself and him, "Give us another chance."  
  
"Robin, some things have happened, and I—"  
  
She placed her hands on his face, pleased and hopeful with his confused gaze, "Just another chance."  
  
Carly's jaw tightened as she peered around the corner once more to find Robin gently kissing him, and Jason was not pulling away.  
  
"Son of a bitch." She mumbled under her breath, stomping away from the corner and towards her car. Frantically, Carly dialed Sonny's number prepared to tell him there was no Jason.  
  
When no one picked up, she got into her car and tossed her cell phone to her passenger seat.  
  
"Think, Caroline. Think!" She snapped, starting her car back up and glancing into her rear view mirror, determined, "All right, Morgan, I'll show you I don't need you." Picking up her cell phone again, Carly dialed a different number and waited for a response, "Johnny? Hi, this is Caroline. Listen, I'm okay to go solo. Be ready when I get there."   
  
With that, she tossed the phone again and sped away.  
  
 _{With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic   
I'm slipping under  
With a taste of a poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
And I love what you do  
But you know that you're toxic  
You know that you're toxic  
  
Taste of your lips, I'm on a ride  
You're toxic  
I'm slipping under  
With a taste of a poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
  
With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic   
I'm slipping under (toxic)  
With a taste of a poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic}_  
  
~*~  
  
"How long has—" Bobbie paused, sitting very still, and took a moment to digest what she was about to ask, "how long has she been in town?"  
  
"Caroline's been..." Luke glanced at silent Sonny before struggling, "working in town for a few weeks?"  
  
"Where? When can I see her? Do you—you got some kind of work schedule for her?"  
  
Sonny cleared his throat, unwilling to stay quiet any longer, "It's a different type of working."   
  
Bobbie zeroed in on him, "What  _ **type**_  of work is she doing?"  
  
Luke bowed his head as Sonny announced, "She's working for me."   
  
"What?!" Bobbie smacked Luke's head, focusing her furious eyes on him, "You knew  **my daughter**  was working for Sonny Corinthos! And— **and** you just decided to tell me now!"  
  
"Nothing's happened to her, all right? She's fine. Apparently, she's very good at her job."  
  
"Luke! Is this supposed to make me feel better? My daughter isn't dead  **yet**?"  
  
~*~  
  
Johnny searched their surroundings for other men, his ears carefully listening for any approaching sirens, "I don't know, Caroline. You don't think that was too easy?"  
  
"Who's the expert here? Me or you? I know what I'm doing." She snapped, reloading her gun, happy their company had all been smart off to silence their firearms.  
  
"I don't know. I think Jason should have—"  
  
"I know more than, Morgan, get it? We've taken care of the prob—"  
  
"Caroline, look out!" Johnny shouted suddenly, gesturing towards a car speeding past their alley.  
  
The two of them hit the ground as the gun fired off a few silent shots.  
  
"Fuck!" Johnny snapped, signaling their back up to follow the car, and looked in Carly's direction.  
  
The moment he noticed her face down in the ground, Johnny rushed to her side and gently rolled her onto her back. Flat on her back, Johnny noticed one of the bullets had not missed.  
  
"Somebody help!!!"  
  
 __ **Song Credit: "Toxic" - Britney Spears**


	15. Chapter 15

The moment he closed his eyes, the softness of her lips to his, his mind wandered to last night.  
  
 _"I'll just lead the way, and you can follow me, how 'bout that?"  
  
"Yeah. How do you plan to do that?"  
  
"A bet. Me and you. Winner take all."_  
  
He suddenly realized what he was doing and who it was with. Haunted by the image and voice of his forbidden fruit, Jason turned away from her and stared down.  
  
The second he did, her eyes flooded with tears.  
  
He admitted in a soft breath, "I don't want to hurt you."  
  
"And what do you think  _ **that**_  just did?"  
  
"Robin, things are—"  
  
Cutting him off, she faced him with defiance and questioned, "Who is she?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The girl you were all over last night." Robin replied viciously, boring her betrayed eyes into his, "I saw you with her! Is that the slut you were with during—"  
  
"It's none of your business!"   
  
"Is that right?"  
  
"Yes! You lost all rights to  **my life**  when you went behind my back, remember that?"  
  
Robin watched in panic, fear, and sadness as he started his motorcycle, "Is that where you're going? To her?"  
  
He stared silently ahead, reeving his engine.  
  
"I love you, Jason, and I made a mistake." Her words kept him from speeding away, and it gave her hope, "I will make it up to you, if you just—give it time. Don't let someone who knows you half as well as I do ruin everything we worked so hard for."  
  
"She doesn't have to." Jason retaliated, turning towards her with a cold glare, "You already did."  
  
"Jason, please." Robin was cut off by his retreat and leaned her head back, shutting her eyes and picturing last night. Feeling the tears slide down her cheeks, she swallowed a thick lump in her throat.   
  
Seeing Jason's friend in her mind once more, Robin painfully thought.  _What do you want from him?_  
  
~*~  
  
"She's been doing this for a while, Bobbie. Way before I came along." Sonny defended himself, as the three of them stood defensively to their feet, "I hired her on a referral."  
  
"You see  ** _this_** ," Bobbie signaled to the space between them, "you telling me my daughter is a natural born criminal isn't  **helping me** , Sonny!"  
  
Luke stepped in, placing a hand on her shoulder, "Barbara, calm down."  
  
"And you!" She spun around to her brother, her eyes clouded with concern and anger, "How long did you know my daughter was here?! How long have you known my," Pausing, Bobbie brought a hand to her mouth and attempted to regain her composure. Once she had, she returned her wounded, tearful eyes to his and whispered, "My baby, Luke.  _ **My baby**_...how long did you know?"  
  
"I just found out, I swear. Sonny came to me, I made sure it was her, and—"  
  
"You—you've seen her?"  
  
He nodded hesitantly, "Briefly."  
  
"How—how did she look?" Bobbie grew impatient, positive her questions would fail at catching up to her thoughts, "Was she—healthy? Safe? I mean—is she beautiful and—did you talk? I—is she smart? Luke, tell me something!"  
  
"She's perfect." Luke answered simply as Sonny watched in awe of the situation. Rubbing Bobbie's shoulder calmly, her brother tried to calm her nerves, "A little full of herself but...that's in her blood."  
  
Bobbie let out a strong, pleased laugh, "Well...what are we waiting for? Take me to her."  
  
Luke's eyes shot to Sonny, who merely shook his head negatively in response, and Bobbie's excitement began to die down.  
  
"What? What's wrong?" She sniffled softly, turning to Sonny, "What is it? She—she didn't leave, did she?"  
  
"No, she's here." Sonny took a deep breath, reluctantly relaying the information, "I'm just not sure that's for the best."  
  
Bobbie bored her eyes into his, "You can't keep me from my daughter."  
  
Before he could respond, her pager's beeping cut their conversation short.  
  
Checking the page quickly, she turned back to Luke and stated, "I'm going to call you in an hour.  **Then**  you will take me to her."  
  
Without so much as a glance to either of them, Bobbie stormed out of the empty room they occupied and right into the E.R. of General Hospital.  
  
~*~  
  
"Ms. Benson has been out since last night." The front desk clerk replied without hesitation, fully aware of his inquirer's  _history_ , "And...it doesn't look like she left a time to return."  
  
"That doesn't make since. I just talked to her a couple hours ago. She was coming here."  
  
"I'm sorry, Mr. Morgan, but Ms. Benson hasn't been here since yesterday."  
  
Jason frowned in confusion but nodded slowly, backing away from the counter, "Thank you."   
  
 _Something's not right._  
  
Retrieving his cell phone, he went back to his motorcycle and quickly dialed her number.   
  
 _You've reached Caroline Benson. Leave a message._  
  
The message sent his unsettling feelings into overdrive.  
  
 _She always answers her cell phone._  
  
He hung up his phone, unsure of what to do next, while searching his surroundings for a sign.  
  
The sudden loud ring of his cell phone brought him the answer to all his questions, "Hello?"  
  
"Jason, it's me."  
  
~*~  
  
"This is a fucking mess." Sonny snapped, following her out of the room with Luke in toe, "Now, we've got to worry about—" He stopped suddenly, his hand immediately to Luke's chest, as his eyes spotted something he never wanted to see, "Oh my god..."  
  
Luke raised his head to see one of Sonny’s valued employees heading straight for them. Instinctively, the minute he saw a red stain on his shirt, her name left his lips, "Caroline."   
  
"Johnny, what the hell happened?" Sonny snapped, catching an eyeful of Carly's face and registering quickly the paleness of her complexion, "Where's Jason?"  
  
"He wasn't there. Caroline said she had the okay to—"  
  
Sonny snapped, heading towards the crowd surrounding the blond beauty, "Since when do you listen to order from anyone but me?"  
  
The three men were numb as the EMT's relayed the information to the doctors and nurses standing by.  
  
As they stood stunned, Bobbie finally looked up from the body before her and caught a glimpse of Luke and Sonny.  
  
She felt her heart sink when noticing their terrified expressions and waited for her brother's eyes to meet hers. As the voice around her became mute, Bobbie stared at Luke in disbelief.  
  
Understanding her question, Luke slowly nodded a confirmation and their eyes set on the Carly once again.  
  
~*~  
  
 _"Carly? What do you mean something happened to Carly?"_  
  
"We were monitoring the warehouse. We eliminated some men. Thought we had it under control when..."  
  
"When what?"  
  
"Shots were fired, we hit the ground, and when I looked up she was face down in the pavement."  
  
"Is she okay? Where is she?"   
  
"We're on our way to GH right now."  
  
"I'm on my way."  
  
Jason burst into the E.R. His mind raced a marathon as he went to the desk, questioning, "Caroline Benson? Is—"  
  
"She's still with the doctors." A familiar voice informed him and sent the desk nurse back to her work.  
  
Turning towards the voice, he tightened his jaw, "Where's Johnny?"  
  
Sonny kept his cool, "I sent him home. I wanted him to have a chance to clear his head before the cops started asking more questions."  
  
"Where was she shot?"  
  
"You seem awfully concerned about someone who I warned you to stay away from, Jason."  
  
Ignoring his petty argument, he quickly repeated himself with defiance, "Where was she shot, Sonny?"  
  
"I'm not exactly sure. I just know it was somewhere in her left side." He replied softly, gesturing towards Luke sitting in the waiting room, "And he knows....everyone knows."  
  
"Except her, right?" Jason snapped in response, clearly catching Sonny off guard, and let out a long sigh, "What did Bobbie say?"  
  
"She's concerned about her daughter, if that's what you mean."  
  
Before Jason could fire another question, a voice assured them, "She's going to be okay."


	16. Chapter 16

Luke joined Jason and Sonny as they focused on Bobbie.  
  
"She had some major blood loss, but the bullet missed anything vital."  
  
Before any of the men could jump in with further questions, Jason made one thing perfectly clear, "I want to see her."  
  
Their eyes shot to him in confusion, startled by his determination.  
  
Sonny shook his head, "Jason, there's no need—"  
  
Detecting the severity of Jason’s stare, Bobbie cut Sonny, "I'll take you to her."  
  
As the two of them headed towards her room, Luke was in Sonny's ear, "What the hell was that about?"  
  
Sonny rubbed his forehead in frustration, "Trouble. Nothing but trouble."  
  
~*~  
  
"She may wake up soon, but the anesthesia is far from wearing off so if she seems out of it, you know why." Bobbie warned him as they stopped before one of the small rooms, "She'll be moved upstairs in about an hour. They just want to keep a close eye on her for now."  
  
Jason nodded slowly, glancing through the glass to see Carly, and let out a soft sigh of relief, "I understand."  
  
Bobbie's eyes misted as she watched him stare at Carly. Feeling extremely uncomfortable with the concern in his gaze, she stared away, "Take all the time you need, okay?"  
  
Entering the room, Jason carefully made his way to her side and tried to identify the emotions he felt in his gut.   
  
One minute, Carly was lying in his bed beside him. The next, she's lying in a hospital room after being shot. With each day, he realized Caroline was not invincible, even if he wanted her to be.  
  
Jason sat on a small space available at her hip and stared towards her, painfully reminded,  _she could have died_.  
  
~*~  
  
"I thought you told him to stay away from her?"  
  
"He doesn't listen to  ** _every_**  word I say, Luke. He's got a mind of his own."  
  
"But you're his boss, he made that clear to everyone. Hell, he dumped Robin to prove it. Now, you make it clear to him that he's not to see my niece."  
  
"Sure, and why don't you tell Bobbie to stay away from Carly, huh?" Sonny's instruction caused Luke to tense up, "That's what I thought."  
  
They stood in silence momentarily, both alarmed by  _anything_  brewing between Jason and Carly.  
  
"Listen, I'll talk to him. I can't make any promises because the last time I did, I lost Robin and she lost him."  
  
"Just make it stop, period. Or I will." Luke snapped, nervous because of Sonny's calm, "The last thing we need is her linked to Jason Morgan."   
  
~*~  
  
Her eyes slowly fluttered open, revealing the somewhat threatening florescent lights surrounding, and caused a sleepy yet audible groan to escape her. Closing her eyes for a moment, she swallowed a thick lump in her throat and tried to identify where she was. When nothing came to her, Carly opened her eyes again and became wide awake the moment she saw him.  
  
"Jason?" Her scratchy voice uttered softly causing his eyes to shoot to hers, "What are you doing here?"   
  
She was confused by the relief washing over his expression yet hiding behind his worried gaze. Searching her surroundings, Carly suddenly recalled Johnny's voice - screaming for help.  
  
"Shit." She mumbled angrily, furious her plan had failed, and pushed her blanket to a spot just below her waist.   
  
Jason watched in curiosity, never sure of what she would do next but always interested.  
  
Lifting her hospital gown, Carly immediately saw the bandage at her side and grumbled, "Fuck it. I should have done another check." Shaking her head madly, she dropped her hands and left the gown revealing her wound, "I should have fuckin' knew better. No, I put my gun away like a dumb ass."  
  
He let out a long sigh, looking away from the wound, "You shouldn't have gone alone. I should have been there."  
  
Tilting her head towards him, Carly thought aloud, "I can't figure out if you're talking to me or you, and if you're mad at me or guilty about something you had no control over."  
  
"You wouldn't have got shot had I been there."  
  
"Why? Because you're bullet proof?"   
  
"You know what I mean."  
  
"You're not my protector." She stated strongly, waiting for his eyes to meet hers, and sighed, "No one controls me, and no one watches my back. I can take care of myself."  
  
"I never said you couldn't." Jason commented quietly, boring his eyes into hers, "But you're not supposed to run those things by yourself. It's  ** _my_**  job to be there."  
  
Laughing sarcastically, Carly nodded, "So that's what this is about....you didn't do  _your_  job?"  
  
"No." Jason returned his eyes to the bandage at her side, "This is about you."  
  
"Me?" She repeated softly, stunned by how much his emotions intrigued her.   
  
His whole being captivated her, especially as Jason used his hand to gently cover the wounded area.  
  
Their eyes met, sadness clouding his and fear clouding hers.  
  
His soft request soon followed, "Don't go it alone again."  
  
Carly continued to fight in a hopeless situation, huffing, "I don't take orders."   
  
But he drew her back in, revealing his heart for the first time, "I'm asking you. Please, don't do it again."  
  
Staring into his eyes, completely lost, she agreed, "I'll let you do your job next time."  
  
When his hand remained at her side, his focus returning back to the wound, Carly covered his hand with her own, "It's just a scratch. I'm fine."  
  
Jason's eyes jumped up to find hers awaiting, "You could've got yourself killed."  
  
The comment caused them both to recall the ultimate mistake - the risk of the business they were in.  
  
"But I'm not." Carly reminded him, lifting her free hand to his face and stroking his cheek, "I'm OK."  
  
Losing himself in her gaze, Jason leaned forward and gently kissed her lips. It served its purpose, soothing the ache he had felt earlier with her absence.  
  
The tenderness of his touch and gesture shook her very core. Even last night, they had not been so intimate.  
  
"Look at it this way, Morgan." As he pulled away, their eyes quickly tunneling into one another, Carly found a way to lighten the severity, "I'll let you nurse me back to health."  
  
~*~  
  
Hiding in the shadows, Bobbie watched everything through the small door window. It was impossible to deny they were seeing each other as Carly and Jason remained so comfortable together.  
  
As they shared a laugh, Carly's bright smile set on Jason, she felt his presence beside her, "Leave them alone, Luke."  
  
"You know what's going to happen the second they find out about all of this. The second they know who she really is—"  
  
"I said leave them alone." Bobbie snapped, crossing her arms and inhaling deeply, "No one's going to find out who she is. I won't let them."  
  
"Barbara, you can't—"  
  
"Listen to me, if she can get Jason Morgan to care this much in such a short amount of time..." She smiled sadly, choking back tears, "Then she's got to be something pretty amazing." Bobbie nodded slowly, closing her eyes and allowing a few tears to stray, "And I'll keep my mouth shut about being her mother, if that's what it takes."  
  
Luke wrapped an arm around her, well aware of what his sister had done for the young woman years ago.  
  
Placing a hand on his, Bobbie told him softly, "All that matters is that we keep her safe..." She paused, frowning at today's events, "or as safe as possible."


	17. Chapter 17

Bobbie had been pacing the floor outside of Carly's room, debating about the choice she had made last night.  
  
 _Your daughter. You would really keep this a secret?_  
  
As GH staff, she had the perfect excuse to meet her. But would she be able to restrain herself from revealing the truth?   
  
When she had calmed herself down, she realized walking away would be far less trouble, much easier. Bobbie took two steps before she heard the small buzz and turned to see Carly's call for the nurse light had been switched on.  
  
Immensely concerned, Bobbie rushed into the room to find the daughter she lost years ago staring back at her.  
  
~*~  
  
"I can't believe you’re eating that."  
  
"It's food." Jason shrugged, still sore from the uncomfortable chair he had slept in all night at Carly's bedside. After taking a gulp of his juice, he urged, "Tell me what else happened."  
  
"I told you. Do we really have to keep going over it? In the dining hall of the cafeteria nonetheless?"  
  
"Johnny, I have to know everything." He insisted, using his fork to push aside some burnt hash browns, "It's gonna help me figure out who shot Carly."  
  
There was a pregnant pause between them.  
  
"Then what?" Johnny questioned, receiving a brief and silent glance up in response. Worried by his friend's response, he sighed, "Jason, what's going on? You've got Sonny and Luke worried you're addicted to a woman you barely know. You rush to the hospital wanting to see this woman that all of us were sure you couldn't stand. And now,  ** _now_** , you're going on some mission to find her shooter?"  
  
"Don't worry about what I'm doing."  
  
"I have to!" He insisted causing their eyes to lock. Shaking his head, Johnny leaned in, "Somebody's got to have your back."  
  
"I'm not the one who got shot, remember?" Jason's reminder sent Johnny back to a slump in his seat, "She's a hot head. I get that. I know she called you up and convinced you to let her be stupid. But I'm going to make damn sure it doesn't happen again."  
  
"Why? Why do you care so much about what happens to her?"  
  
Tightening his jaw and staring away, Jason admitted, "I don't know...I just do."  
  
~*~  
  
"Wow, that was quick." Carly laughed softly, placing the button beside her, "I gotta admit a small town does have its benefits."  
  
She smiled nervously, approaching the foot the bed, "Oh yeah, what's that?"  
  
"Well, this hospital has got have the quickest service I know of. Trust me," Carly explained, slightly irritated by the IV in her hand, and frowned while fidgeting with it, "this one's got be the nicest."  
  
"You've been to the hospital a lot?"  
  
Drifting her eyes upward, Carly was somewhat confused by the nurse's concerned tone. She shrugged it off quickly, sighing, "I know someone who practically lives in one."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"It's nothing." Carly adjusted uncomfortably, returning to her real question, "When am I getting out of here?"  
  
"I'm not sure." Her nurse wandered to her chart, taking a quick look, "Looks like today some time."  
  
"Thank God." She laughed in relief, looking towards her IV and pointing, "I think I'm all out of the goods, Miss—"  
  
"Spencer." The nurse announced with a proud smile, rushing to her fluids, "Bobbie Spencer."  
  
"Wait a second, are you related to that old club owner?"  
  
Bobbie chuckled, glancing away from the IV and towards her, "He would be furious, if someone called him old."  
  
"Ah, so you are related to ol' stinky cigar."  
  
"Yes, I would be his much younger sister."  
  
She let out a soft laugh in response to the nurse's playful wink. Then, within a split second, her seriousness returned, "Do you know the guy, who was here, did he say anything about when he would be back?"  
  
"I didn't hear anything. Should I page him?"  
  
"Um...no, it's just—" Carly hated waiting for anyone, but hated wanting anyone to return even more. Offering a polite smile, she sighed, "I just sent him for flowers hours ago, and he isn't back yet."  
  
"You had to send him?"  
  
"Well, he's not exactly familiar with etiquette. Plus that, I needed him out of here for a bit. He's a little overwhelming when he wants to be, you know?"  
  
"Jason Morgan's definitely one of a kind."  
  
"You know him?"   
  
"A little."  
  
"How long?"  
  
"Back before he was even Jason Morgan."  
  
"Was he pretty different then?" Carly questioned, now very interested in the nurse's two cents.  
  
"I don't know if I should be talking about any of this..."  
  
"No, no, I—I barely know him now. I'd really like any help you could give me."  
  
Bobbie stared into her daughter's eyes, captivated by the interest, and cleared her throat, "You two seemed pretty close when you came in last night, and you don't know him?"  
  
Glaring at her, Carly strongly defended herself, "If you don't want me to know, that's fine. But don't assume to know anything about my personal life or who I spend my time with."  
  
"You brought it up."  
  
"My mistake." She huffed, leaning back in bed and stared towards the clock, "Do you know what time they'll be releasing me? I've got things to do."  
  
 _Shot, and she's got things to do?!_  Bobbie ignored the thought, smiling, "No, but are you feeling all right? I'm sure they would administer some pain reliever if—"  
  
"I don't like drugs. If you must know, I don't want a prescription today, tomorrow, or next Sunday. Now, would you do me a favor and make sure all the nurses know that so they'll stop asking me?"  
  
"Not a problem, Ms. Benson."  
  
~*~  
  
He rounded the corner, roses in hand, but his mind was stuck his meeting with Johnny.  
  
 _"Jason, be careful, man. You lose your head when your heart gets loud."_  
  
Taking a deep breath, Jason stopped a foot before her door and digested the comment. If she was bad news, if everyone told him she was trouble, if he  ** _knew_**  she was trouble, why could he not stay distant?  
  
Jason turned towards the entrance just in time to see her exit the hospital room, "Bobbie? What are you doing here?"  
  
~*~  
  
Carly threw the blankets off herself, grabbing her IV and keeping her free hand at the back of her hospital gown.  
  
Shuffling her feet, she headed for the closet and carefully searched for her cell phone well aware of the bullet wound in her side.  
  
Carly made an angry, disgusted expression while staring towards her clothes, completely ruined.  
  
 _Damn it, a perfectly good outfit gone to shit._  
  
She rummaged through her last calls to find one name popping up consistently.  
  
 _Mama..._  
  
Carly almost sent a signal to her mother but stopped when hearing voices outside of her door. Frowning, sure she recognized one of them, she inched towards the door.  
  
 _Jason?_  
  
~*~  
  
"I had to meet her."  
  
"Did you let her know who you were?"   
  
"Of course not, Jason, I'm not an idiot."   
  
She sighed and ran her hands into hair, something Carly often did, and he often noticed.  
  
"Bobbie, are you going to tell her or not?"  
  
"I can't...for reasons you can't know about."  
  
"She de—" He cut himself off when hearing something just beyond the door.   
  
~*~  
  
 _Fucking cell phone!_  
  
Carly thought angrily, turning towards the bed and returning to it as quickly as possible.   
  
As she sat on the bed, her cell phone in hand, Jason entered the room with a suspicious stare.  
  
"Hello?" She answered softly, losing any anger she had just moments ago, "Mama, hi." Carly tried not to squirm under the pressure of his gaze as he sat in the chair before her, "I'm fine. I know I haven't called but—everything is okay." Smiling slightly as he handed her flowers, she insisted, "Really." There was a brief moment of chit chat before Carly concluded the conversation, only after a promise to call soon. Once off the phone, she tossed the item aside and bored her eyes into his, "Were you flirting with my nutty nurse outside my door, Morgan?"  
  
"Nutty?"  
  
"Yeah, she was a little weird. She was nervous the whole time she was in here, until I pissed her off. But it figures, right? I mean she's that nosy bastard's brother."  
  
"Right." Jason nodded in agreement, exhaling heavily, "Did they say when they're releasing you?"  
  
"Soon."  
  
"Good." Leaning towards her, he took her hands into his staring up at her, "I want you to stay with me."  
  
"Don't you think that you’re taking this nursing me to health idea a little too far, Jase?"  
  
"I'm serious."  
  
Carly laughed in disbelief, weakened quickly by his deep blue eyes, "You are, aren't you?"  
  
"I'm not asking to live with me. I just want to make sure that heals right."  
  
"Yeah, and I'm sure you'll take a  **real**   _close_  look, huh?" She flirted shamelessly, feeling it was her only defense against him – the only area where she still felt stronger than him. Carly uncomfortably retracted her hands, "I'm going back to my place with the big bed and big bath tub. I'm going back to the hotel where I can wreck the place, pay for it, and be done with it. Not to  _ **your**_  home."  
  
"I'm not leaving you alone."  
  
Squinting her eyes angrily toward him, she mumbled in frustration, "You're really becoming a pain in the ass."


	18. Chapter 18

Tossing her keys to the desk, she continued to complain, "That's going to leave a scar, you know that?"  
  
Dropping her bag nearby, Jason said nothing as he closed the door.  
  
"Now, every time I wear my favorite little T-shirt, I'll have a damn scar right at my mid drift."  
  
Smiling slightly, he removed his leather jacket and shook his head, "I don't think it's that bad, Carly."  
  
"You wouldn't, would you? Because men don't have to worry about being cute." Squinting her eyes towards him, she continued to tease, "But women, we've got to make sure we're all cute for you guys who barely shower half the time."  
  
"I don't know..." He let out long sigh, revealing a sexy grin, and placing his hands on her hips, "I think you'll still be kind of cute."  
  
"Oh!" Carly's jaw dropped as she lightly smacked his chest. But her hands on his biceps were pulling him close to her soon after, "So..." Her arms wrapped around his neck with a playful grin, "you don't think you'll mind a scar should we take advantage of your newfound talents?"  
  
Staring deeply into her eyes, he threw back a quick defense, "I don't think I'd be paying attention to a little scar, if that's what you're asking."  
  
Carly began to tug his shirt out of his jeans, "We should test your theory."  
  
"As much as I'd like to," He admitted, placing his hands around her wrists and preventing her from going too far, "I don't think we should. You're still—"  
  
"Come on, Jase, don't let a little bullet stop you from getting what you want." She whispered, brushing her lips against his, and kept their gaze locked, "The doctor didn't say I couldn't, just that you had to take it easy."  
  
After what had happened in the past twenty four hours, he had to feel that close to her again. Unable to resist her advances and flirtation, Jason passionately reacted to her deep, urgent kiss.   
  
 _{You and I got something  
But it's all and then it's nothing to me  
And I got my defenses  
When it comes to your intentions for me  
And we wake up in the breakdown  
Of the things we never thought we could be}_  
  
~*~  
  
"Who is she to him?" Robin inquired softly, "How long has this been going on?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Please, don't lie to me, Sonny."  
  
"Robin, I don't know anything about them. They work together. They know each other. That's as far as my knowledge about the two of them goes."  
  
"I saw them, you know?" She admitted softly, causing him to turn to her with surprised eyes, "I went to Jakes. I—I wanted to talk to him. Ask him...if what Mac said was true." Closing her eyes, Robin allowed her tears overflow with the image of Jason the other night, "And they were all over each other."  
  
Sonny's jaw tightened, imagining how the young woman felt watching the scene unfold.  
  
"I—I followed them upstairs until they had made it to his room." Robin let out a sarcastic grin, "I talked to him the next day, still believing I had been seeing things are imagining something but..." She paused as her sobs began to interfere with her speaking, "He made me believe what we had was still real. But the second I mentioned that bitch he was telling me it wasn't my business and that..."  
  
Sonny watched with regret as Robin collapsed onto the couch and buried her face in her hands.   
  
As he approached her, she continued breathlessly, "I can't see straight, Sonny. Is he with her? I mean does he love her? How long have they known each other?"  
  
"It's not your fault, all right? People fall in and out of love." He met her eyes with sympathy, "Or we try to forget what we had by drowning in what we've got."  
  
~*~  
  
 _Peaceful and content. Gotta love that feeling._  
  
Carly grinned at the thought, laying her head on his chest and stroking his exposed skin with her fingertips.  
  
Letting out a pleased and relaxed moan, Jason wrapped an arm comfortably around her.  
  
While lying there, nothing but silence between them, they were a little dumbfounded by how comfortable they were.   
  
Struggling with her thoughts, Carly glanced up at him to see his attention was focused on the ceiling above.  
  
 _{I have no solution  
To the sound of this pollution in me  
And I was not the answer  
So forget you ever thought it was me}_  
  
"Jason?" Carly lifted her head to see his eyes awaiting her arrival, "Do you remember at the cabin when I told you, if I wanted you to know about my mother, I'd tell you?"  
  
He nodded slowly, remaining silent.  
  
Adjusting herself to a semi comfortable position, Carly stared at him and explained, "She's lives Florida. In this little house by the beach. Total tourist area, bunch of old fogies just hanging out and scaring away the kids...but she loves it, you know?"   
  
Jason's attention was all hers, his hand at the base of her back whenever his fingers were not traveling her spine.  
  
"And I've been to all these different places just explaining to her how beautiful the world is, but she's a Florida woman that's all there is to it."   
  
"How much does she know about what you do?"  
  
"Not a thing." Carly shook her head slowly, softly carrying on, "She thinks I'm some kind of art guru. That I go around buying, selling, and trading all these pieces between my clients. But I keep her comfortable, safe, and taken care of so..." She bowed her head with dark mood change, "I give her everything I can possibly can for as long as I can."  
  
Jason caught a hint that there was something she was trying to tell him without saying it.  
  
"My mother has leukemia."  
  
 _{And I don't need the fallout of all the past  
That's here between us  
And I'm not holding on  
And all your lies weren't enough to keep me here  
  
And I want to get free, talk to me  
I can feel you falling  
And I wanted to be all you need  
Somehow here is gone}_  
  
He had no idea how to respond, knowing she had exposed so much of herself with one little secret. And now, more than ever, he regretted keeping what he knew to himself.  
  
"It's why I bury myself in this business. It's the reason I can't stay on the phone with her for long." Carly confessed, tears falling rapidly from her big brown eyes, "Because...it's like...putting a knife in my chest every time we talk, you know? Because no matter how much money I have or how much power...I just I can't do anything for her. I—I can't even be there because it tears me apart..." Carly stared away with shame, "I just run and hide like a coward."  
  
"That's not true." Using his free hand to turn her face to him, he assured her, "You're not a coward. You're human. You've done everything you can, and all you ask in return is a little distance."  
  
"But she needs me. And—I'm here. There. Everywhere but with her."  
  
"You talk to her every day. You come away from a gunshot and argue with her like usual. You love her, Carly. That's not a secret." He brushed her hair behind her shoulder, enjoying her comforted response, "She knows it, too."  
  
Grinning widely, she bored her eyes into his, "So...you're not only my doctor but my therapist too?"  
  
"If that's what you need me for."  
  
His sincerity made her heart melt, and she was drowning in this man all over again. But it was different as she leaned forward and kissed him softly, more intent on showing him appreciation then feeling the sensation of his lips. Upon pulling away, she bored her eyes into his and stated timidly, "Thank you."  
  
"You don't have to thank me. You've done a lot for me."  
  
"Yeah? Finally admitting you could use someone like me around, huh, Jase?"  
  
"Maybe I am."  
  
"Well..." She sighed, adjusting back to her comfortable position beside him with a painful expression, "I guess this means one very important thing..."  
  
Jason asked, concern clouding his face as he watched her adjust, "What's that?"  
  
"I can't go around getting shot anymore."   
  
Her joke was less than funny to him as she lied back with her eyes shut tightly. Holding her hand to her side, Carly breathed deeply in and out, determined to will the pain away.  
  
"Should I get you something?" He asked softly, rolling onto his side to examine the wound, "Do you—"  
  
"Just..." Carly opened her eyes, trying to mask her pain when seeing his worry, and bit her lower lip, "Take a closer look and get my mind off the pain, would ya?"  
  
Rolling his eyes at the comment, he kissed her in response and, eventually, did as instructed.  
  
 __ **Song Credit: "Here Is Gone" - Goo Goo Dolls**


	19. Chapter 19

Surprised to see they had lost the majority of the morning, Jason's blue eyes set on the clock beside the bed.  
  
 _11:30, great._  
  
Ignoring his irritation, he turned to his company to find she was still sound asleep.   
  
 _I don't want to lie to you. I wish I didn't know the truth._  
  
Jason frowned confused at the painful thought, haunted by her late night confession. Unwrapping his arms from around her, he left the warm confines of the bed and began to dress. After pulling his jeans on, it finally hit him to check his cell phone. He retrieved it from his jacket pocket to find Sonny's number as more than one missed call. Preparing to dial his number, Jason took one last glance towards the bed and dialed the number.  
  
Within two rings, his voice was confronting him, "Are you okay? I've been trying to reach you since yesterday."  
  
"I'm fine. What's going on?"  
  
"That's it? I've had everyone looking all over for you, and your response is 'I'm fine'?"  
  
"What do you want me to say? I'm calling now, right?"  
  
"You're losing it, you know that?"  
  
 _Yeah, I do._  Jason thought frustrated, glancing towards her once again before bowing his head, "What do you need?"  
  
"You back to normal for one." He snapped, receiving no response, and sighed, "I need you at the penthouse now, all right? We have business to discuss."  
  
"Do you need—"  
  
"This is between us. Carly can stay in bed."   
  
Nothing followed Sonny's cold statement except a dial tone.   
  
~*~  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Well what?" Sonny snapped, slamming his phone down and walking toward the bar, "He's on his way."  
  
"And?"  
  
"Luke, if you're looking for something specific I suggest you ask the question."  
  
"Is he with my niece, Corinthos?"  
  
"I can tell you he's not alone."  
  
He tightened his jaw, looking towards Sonny coldly, "End this. Whatever's going on between those two needs to stop."  
  
"He might steer clear of her,  _ **if**_  he knew what was really going on." Sonny's comment caused Luke's expression to harden, "But since you won't say a damn word, I'll send him to the island. And that's the best I can do for now."  
  
"While he's doing that?"  
  
"I send her to do your books so you can find out how much she knows."  
  
~*~  
  
"Who was that?"  
  
His eyes drifted up to find her staring towards him with curiosity, the mild excitement that they may have work hiding within her deep dark ovals.   
  
A small smile appeared on his lips as he soaked in her image. Her blond bed hair caressing her shoulders, her knees drawn in to her chest and her crossed arms set on them. The bed's blanket shell the only thing keeping him from a body he had now memorized.  
  
Rather than satisfy the hunger that Carly insisted was natural, he dropped his cell phone to the desk and went back to the side of the bed.   
  
Jason grabbed his shirt with the thought of Sonny's annoyed tone, "You know who it was."  
  
"What did he want?"  
  
"He said we needed to meet. Just me and him."  
  
"What I'm not part of the club anymore?"  
  
Losing any humor or satisfied feelings he had previously had, he stated, "He knows about us."  
  
"And?" Carly laughed when receiving his stare of severity, "So what? You afraid of the big bad wolf?"  
  
"This isn't a joke."   
  
"Sure it is. You just take stuff too seriously."  
  
There was a pause between them.  
  
Jason dressed in silence, obviously bothered by their conversation.  
  
After a failed attempt to read him, Carly asked him point blank, "Is there a problem with him knowing?"  
  
He took a seat on the bed, hesitant to respond.  
  
His changed demeanor worried her, "Answer me."  
  
Jason stared away, his body facing her knees, "He warned me about crossing the line with you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Said you were trouble."  
  
"Well, he was right about that." Carly joked, causing him to look to her once again, irritated, "Listen, if it makes you nervous that he knows about us then...maybe we should end this. Right here, right now, we stay partners in business, and that's it."  
  
"It doesn't bother you that he knows?"  
  
"Sonny Corinthos doesn't scare me. I don't think he scares you either." She replied calmly, sensing he was in agreement, "But I know you have more than a business relationship to worry about with him. And...I didn't come in your life to mess things up. If you want to stop this, it's not a problem." Carly bluffed, at this point in her life she had learned how to do so, "I'm sure I can find someone to—"  
  
He met her eyes with dismissal, "It's not that, and you know it."  
  
"He's just another job to me, Jase." She admitted, pleased he stopped her ramble. Placing her hands on his face, Carly confessed, "You mean more to me than a stupid job."  
  
The second she said it, the two of them stared at each other for an awkward amount of time. Both of them tried to digest what was developing between them; neither knew exactly what it was.  
  
Dropping her hands from his face, she hugged her knees, "But I'm no one's secret. Bottom line, if this is something, we don't care who knows. And if it's nothing, we end it here."  
  
Without saying a word, Jason leaned forward and kissed her lips softly.  
  
Carly responded quickly, her hands returning to his face, as her eyes fluttered close.  
  
He offered her a slight grin upon pulling away, and she remained hypnotized staring back at him.  
  
Leaving the bed, Jason headed towards door to grab the last of his things.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
Her disbelief amused him as he slipped his jacket on. His grin widened as he opened the door, reminding her, "I've got a meeting with Sonny."  
  
Carly's jaw dropped in response, a laugh leaving her involuntarily.  
  
Jason offered a wink and promised, "I'll call you later."   
  
Then left her to think about the decision he had silently made.  
  
~*~  
  
"At least you got that right."   
  
"Don't argue with me, Luke. I'm helping you, remember?"  
  
"You're the one who screwed up in the first place. If you hadn't been so fixed on cleaning a mess you made," His words were clearly overstepping the boundaries of their friendship as Sonny stared at him furious, "my niece wouldn't even be here! She sure as hell wouldn't be in bed with your little mobster either!"  
  
"It's not my job to keep Jason in line!"  
  
"I disagree! You're his boss, therefore, you watch his ass!"  
  
"If you hadn't hid your own flesh and blood, this wouldn't be biting your family in the ass!"  
  
Luke's wandering eyes caused Sonny's comment to conclude their conversation.   
  
"I'm guessing I missed out on something important."  
  
The two of them faced Jason as he entered the room.  
  
"Nothing." Luke immediately assured him, reminding Sonny, "I don't want to have this conversation again."   
  
Jason stepped aside allowing Luke to storm past.  
  
Sonny finished off his drink and announced, "I want you to go to island and take care of some things for me."  
  
"When?"  
  
"Today. I have a flight scheduled for you an hou—" He paused, revealing his watch to himself, "I'm sorry, thirty minutes from now. You were a little late getting here."  
  
"How long?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Jason. I wasn't aware you had scheduled working hours. Am I supposed to inform you in advance, too?" Sonny's frustration was transparent, but he refused to reveal the reason, "If you can't do it…"  
  
"I'll do it."  
  
"Good. I suggest you pack. You don't want to be late for that flight."  
  
"Sonny." Jason waited for his employer to look to him, "I'm not going to stop what's  _'going on'_  between me and Carly. I'm not going to let anyone else stop it either. Be sure to make that clear to Luke while I'm  **away**."   
  
~*~  
  
"Don't hang up!" Carly called out, as though her cell phone could relay the message itself, and rushed out of the bathroom. Wrapping the large towel around her, she let out an angry sigh to reach her phone, only to have the ringing stop. She squinted her eyes angrily, "Damn it."   
  
The sentiment was repeatedly mumbled beneath her breath as her screen told her there was a message left. Carly held the phone to her ear, recognizing the number revealed.  
  
After getting through the automated junk, his voice greeted her. His tone clearly lacked enthusiasm, and she knew something was wrong without the clarification.  
  
 _”Carly, it's Jason. The meeting was about the island. I have a flight at 12:45. I had to pack and go. I'll try to call you once I get there, but I can't make any promises. I'll be back as soon as possible, but it could take a while. A day, a month, a year, I don't know. I'm sorry I couldn't stop by.”_  
  
The message stung her more than expected. Glancing towards the clock, she saw the time and leaned against the desk.  
  
 _12:55...I didn't even get to say goodbye._  
  
Hanging the phone up in disappointment, Carly searched her room for a hint of his presence. She found none. Before she could realize how much his absence was going to affect her, her phone was ringing once again.  
  
Without even looking at the number, she answered anxiously, "Jason?"  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you."  
  
Rolling her eyes, she ignored the stupidity she felt, "What do you want, Sonny?"


	20. Chapter 20

Carly stormed into the penthouse with her usual 'the world revolves me' nature, snapping, "Corinthos, this better be good and include a very nice bonus."  
  
"You're scheduled to work for Luke Spencer while Jason is away." He replied, unimpressed by her entrance, and strolled past her to his desk, "You need to head over to club once you leave here."  
  
"What makes you think I'm going to do anything for you?"  
  
"What am I paying for?"  
  
"Apparently to stay out of the way, right?"  
  
Sonny turned towards her, dismissal shading his expression, "I see you're about as happy as Jason was."  
  
"Yeah, speaking of that," She slipped off her sunglasses and bored her defiant eyes into his, "Stay out of  _ **our**_  business, understood?"  
  
"He isn't a game, Caroline."  
  
"He's not a kid either, so why not let him decide what he wants,  _Sonny_?"  
  
"He just lost the love of his life—"  
  
"If you're referring to that little idiot he was messing with, there's no love lost. It was pushed away and with good reason from what he tells me."   
  
"You know  **nothing**  about Robin Scorpio." Sonny snapped, pointing an accusing finger toward her, "Don't even think about that young lady,  _understood_?"  
  
"Ooo..." Carly hissed, a slight grin appearing, and followed him with a playful shiver as he made his way to the bar, "Did I hit a nerve? Could it be you prop ‘little miss can't do wrong’ up on high horse?"  
  
Spinning around to face her, Sonny's gaze dared her to keep it up, "Know this, you wouldn't be within ten feet of Jason, if Robin was still around." When seeing his comment had now struck his opponent, he directed her towards the door, "Get to Luke's."  
  
~*~  
  
"I don't see what the problem is or was." Jason sighed in frustration, looking over the numbers, "Emilio, do you have any idea why he would send me here?"  
  
"Not a clue, but he may have wanted someone's presence felt. There's been some talking across the island. People are beginning to think Sonny's weak because of..."  
  
"...Lily."  
  
"He probably wanted to send you as a re-enforcement. Let everyone know, if he can't handle the business, you can."  
  
"I guess."  
  
"Why? Do you miss Port Charles? I assumed you'd love a vacation from that hell hole."  
  
"Not right now." Jason said softly, bowing his head and smiling slightly, "It's not so bad."  
  
"Ah..." Emilio nodded slowly, winking at him, "I see."  
  
"See what?"  
  
"There's a woman."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Because there's always a woman behind a look like that." Emilio chuckled softly while Jason looked away. Sensing the idea was nagging at him, he went on, "Just remember something, Mr. Morgan. No matter how far away you are, there's always a phone."  
  
~*~  
  
Carly checked her phone one last time, hoping she may have missed a call.  
  
 _No messages...or missed calls._  
  
"Great..." She mumbled angrily, shoving the phone back into her jacket, and frowned towards the club.   
  
 _It would be so easy, Caroline. So easy to quit working for Sonny and skip town. Before anyone got hurt...before you hurt Jason._  
  
She never meant to. Her goal was always to leave before things got serious. However, she had already come to the conclusion...  
  
 _He's pretty serious about you._  
  
Blushing slightly at the night of their first night together, his first time period, she eased back into her car seat.  
  
Immediately, thoughts of their pillow talk and the hospital shadowed the simple aspect of their relationship.  
  
 _Too complicated...it's getting too complicated._  
  
Getting out of the car, determined to forget her bed fellow, Carly headed towards the entrance of Luke's.  
  
~*~  
  
 _Talk? There was more than that going on._    
  
Jason thought in frustration as he and his men entered the office of one of Sonny's enemies.  
  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't Sonny's lap dog." The man joked casually, dismissing the women in the room, and awaited their exit before continuing, "Can I offer you one?"  
  
"I'm here on business." He announced, his eyes carefully observing the men surrounding, "I want you to stay out of Sonny's business."  
  
"Corinthos doesn't have the cajones to come and tell me this himself? My, my, the talk must be true. Corinthos is losing it."  
  
"I assure you, Sonny is handling the business as usual."   
  
"I'm sure." The man grinned, easing into a seat before his desk, "Mr. Morgan, you're confidence in Corinthos is foolish. To put your faith in him is like..." Searching for the words in the air, he oozed confidence, "putting your money in the hands of a child. They'll make themselves happy, and you'll be penniless, powerless...wondering where you went wrong."  
  
"Don't cross him, Medina." Jason stated strongly, not so much as a blink of fear, and smiled sarcastically with a firm nod, "I guarantee you, you're not going to like the consequences."  
  
"I don't believe this...you come into my home and threaten me?" Medina snickered, shaking his head, "You know that's what got Sonny where he is. Stupidity and courage. I'll tell you what." Standing to his feet, he inquired, "Why don't you come work for me, huh? I'll give you a nice little fee for all the silly things he makes you do?"  
  
"You've been warned, Medina. Don't make me come back."   
  
"Don't you ever," Leaning over the desk, he bored his eyes into Jason's, "come back here unless it's to lick the dirt off by shoes, understand?"  
  
Repeating Medina's actions in a mocking matter, he whispered without hesitation, "Have a good day." Signaling his men to follow, Jason headed for the exit and stated on the way out, "You never know when it will be your last."  
  
~*~  
  
Glancing towards the clock once again, she let out a sigh and emerged from his office. She clutched her phone in her hand, searching the bar for some sign of Luke Spencer.  
  
 _Come on, Jase. Just answer....please...I just need to hear you tell me I'm crazy._  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by a gentle tap on her shoulder. Glancing skeptically over her shoulder, Carly stared forward, "What do you want?"  
  
The woman sat beside her, setting her purse down before herself, "Just wanted to make sure your wound was healing properly."  
  
"I'm fine, thanks." Carly answered sarcastically, staring down towards the books, and added under her breath, "I had a wonderful doctor."  
  
"Good." A pleased smile remained on her lips as nodded in approval, "I'm glad."  
  
"Let me ask you something, Nurse Spencer." Carly turned to face her somewhat surprised expression, "Where is that cocky brother of yours?"  
  
"I don't know. I just came in."  
  
"Asshole sits me in the back and runs off with one of his little admirers."  
  
"Luke?" Bobbie laughed softly, signaling the bartender for water, "You've got him all wrong."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"He's got a family, loves them to death, and the thought of ruining that would kill him. Laura, Lucky, Lulu...they're his life.”  
  
"Laura, Lucky, and Lulu?" Carly repeated, raising a brow, "What? His family's like a theme restaurant?"  
  
Holding a hand to her mouth, she finished her swig and chuckled, "I guess you could say that."  
  
"You have kids?"  
  
The question sent her eyes shooting towards her.  
  
"What are their names? Lili and Leo?"   
  
"Actually...his name is Lucas."  
  
Carly was hoping the woman would disappear, but she quickly paid attention when a picture was placed before her. Smiling towards the happy little boy, she examined the picture closely and admitted, "He's a cute kid."  
  
"I think so." She agreed, accepting the picture when Carly handed it over, "Maybe you'll bump into each other sometime."  
  
"Maybe."   
  
There was a long period of silence, and Bobbie understood it was dismissal.  
  
She continued anyway, "So where are you from?"  
  
"What do you care?"  
  
"Just trying to make conversation."  
  
"Why?" Carly snapped, facing her with annoyance, "Are you the welcoming committee for Port Charles? Gotta make sure everyone wants to come back because of the friendly people?"  
  
"No." Bobbie shrugged, remaining optimistic, "Just bored."  
  
A laugh escaped her suddenly, causing Bobbie's hopes to continue to grow, as she looked over at her, "I guess that a good excuse."  
  
Bobbie noticed her stare towards her phone and searched her expression, "You expecting a call from someone?"  
  
"No..." Carly let out a long sigh, setting the phone on the bar, and grinned over at her, "Just bored."  
  
Carly and Bobbie shared a laugh, the sudden bright light of the door opening sent their eyes to the entrance door.  
  
The moment they saw her, both of them knowing who she was, all humor was lost.  
  
 _The little saint._  
  
Instinctively, Carly stood to her feet and away from the bar.  
  
Bobbie sat uncomfortably in place as the young woman headed towards Carly with a focused look. A single worried, motherly thought filled her mind as she watched two meet somewhere in the middle of the club...  
  
 _Here we go._


	21. Chapter 21

Facing her with a proud stance, her eyes surveyed the figure of the slender brunette; it prompted a small smile to cross her lips.  
  
The brunette was sizing her up as well, a little less secure.  
  
She introduced herself confidently, extending her hand, "Caroline Benson."  
  
"That's nice." The young lady grinned, ignoring her gesture, and searched the club, "Do you know where I can find Luke Spencer?"  
  
 _Bitch._  Carly hissed mentally, retracting her hand and staring at her angrily sarcastic.  
  
"Bobbie!" She exclaimed, pushing past her, and to the perky nurse at the counter, "How have you been?"  
  
"I've been good, Robin, and you?"   
  
"All right..." She lied, unbelievable, and cleared her throat nervously, "Do you know where I could find that brother of yours?"  
  
 _Maybe he flew up that dark cave of your ass, Cop kid._    
  
The thought did little to satisfy her immediate emotions of anger and jealousy.   
  
 _You could fix things real quick, Caroline. All you have to do is roll up on her and pop that pip squeak once. She'll probably pass out the second she sees your fist._  
  
Carly calmed her nerves and rapid thoughts with a deep breath, turning to face the happy reunion. As the two went over typical small talk, she continued to think as freely as her fiery emotions would allow.  
  
 _This is it? Jason's first and only love is this garden gnome?_  
  
She crossed her arms, oozing confidence from her ebony eyes.  
  
 _Just remember, Caroline, that's the one area she is his only in. She had a little taste of who he was, but you know all his affections. After meeting her once, who could blame him for being so willing to share...an anxious learner with the perfect teacher._    
  
The sudden loud and persistent ring of her cell phone sent her abruptly crashing into reality.  
  
Bobbie stepped back, allowing Carly easier access to the counter, "Sweetie, everyone's looking for Luke at this point."  
  
"Hmm." Robin mumbled, her lips pressed tightly to each other as Carly smoothly slipped by, "Maybe I'll wait."  
  
Their conversation became incredibly distant the moment she recognized the number. Quick to answer, Carly cursed her own anxiousness, "Jason?"  
  
Bobbie shut her eyes in response to the sound of his name, but it was too late to hide the sadness and disappointment in Robin's expression.  
  
~*~  
  
Jason allowed a wide grin to spread, savoring the sound of her voice, "You're a hard person to get a hold of."   
  
"Sometimes you gotta wait for the best."  
  
Rolling his eyes at her cocky reply, he leaned back against the head board, "You working with Luke yet?"  
  
"Yeah, and he's an even bigger jerk than you are. Not to mention, he watches his books like a hawk but leaves them in some kind of foreign language."  
  
"Can't figure them out?"  
  
"I can figure anything out. Spencer's nothing amazing. In fact, I just wanted to let him know I finished."  
  
"And?"  
  
"He's nowhere to be found, and I'm so done with this place."   
  
Jason shut his eyes, alarmed that he could decipher her movements even though she was miles away, "Don't have too much fun without me."  
  
A laugh left her before she sneakily whispered, "Ah, Morgan, you afraid I might stray?" When he failed to respond, she let out a long sigh, "How's everything out there?"  
  
"We've got a problem, but I'm fixing it tonight."  
  
"Basic clean up?"  
  
"Yeah." Glancing towards the clock, sure men would be arriving soon, Jason concluded, "If that's the case, I should be back soon."  
  
"Are you trying to tell me to clear my schedule for you?"  
  
Jason replied honestly, not even remotely nervous about his answer, "I'd be lying, if I didn't say you were the first person I wanted to see."  
  
"Well...I'll have to check my calendar, but I'm pretty sure it's possible."  
  
"Good, I'll call you when I land in Port Charles."  
  
~*~  
  
"I'll be here." Carly stated softly, hanging up the phone.   
  
 _You're not imagining things...you mean something to him. And 'quality time' with Jason Morgan? There are worse possibilities, Caroline._  
  
Chewing her lower lip, she turned back towards the nurse and the elf. Carly was pleased with their silence, sure both of them were well aware of who called, "What?"  
  
Neither of them responded, only faced away.  
  
Shrugging, Carly retrieved the books lying on the counter, "I've got plans to take care of. Could you let Luke know his work is done?"  
  
Bobbie accepted the books with a huff of exhaustion, "Sure."  
  
"Good. I got to go get a couple of things for my friend's return." Blinking her eyes innocently towards Robin, Carly eased between them with confidence, "I wouldn't want him to be disappointed when he gets home."  
  
Strolling out of Luke's, she smiled confidently to herself well aware their eyes were glued to her.  
  
~*~  
  
"It's true, isn't it? Her Jason and mine are one in the same."  
  
"Robin," Bobbie hesitated, unsure of how to respond without seeming harsh, "I don't think I have any place—"  
  
"What do you know?" She pressed on, sick of the run around she was receiving, "Just tell me the truth. Is he with her? Have you seen them together? D—does he love her?"  
  
"I don't know him like you."  
  
"I—I just want you to guess."  
  
After a long pause, Bobbie sighed and nodded slowly, "Yes. From what I could tell, when I saw them together, she's important to him."  
  
Blinking back tears with the last of her strength, Robin faced down, "Is he in love with her?"  
  
"I don't know. But, if it helps you, I don't think Jason knows either."  
  
~*~  
  
Jason and his men moved in cautious, quiet and careful movement; that was until a few facts became clear.  
  
 _Someone beat us._    
  
He thought while noticing the slain men scattered about the ground, signaling his men to remain alert despite their findings. Searching the house, Jason mentally took his own notes and made an assumption of what had happened.  
  
 _It wasn't anyone we know. Had to be a single person. Too much space in between victims to be an army. Somebody did this alone, and they were pretty damn good to keep it this clean._  
  
He stepped into the main study, where he had met Medina earlier, and his eyes widened in response to what he saw.  
  
There lied Medina, his eyes wide with surprise and his blood pooling around him.  
  
Approaching slowly, Jason frowned. It made him wonder who the hell could have got so close, so quick without a trace of who they were or what they wanted.   
  
 _Who are you?_  
  
The moment the question filled his mind, Jason suddenly noticed a piece of paper peaking out of Medina's jacket pocket. Frowning, he knelt down and retrieved the small folded item. Jason rose to his feet, reading it quickly...  
  
 _You're wasting time. Caroline's in trouble. If you can't watch her, I will._  
  
Jason had caught a glimpse of Medina's body and soaked in the words. Before he knew what was happening, he saw Medina’s body transform into someone else.  
  
"Carly?"  
  
Knowing his misty eyes were betraying him, Jason tried to blink away the image of her lifeless body lying there. Her long blond hair spread out as careless as her limbs as blood seeped from her wounds.  
  
Jason raced out the door without a care for the rest of the clues, without a care for anything but Carly.


	22. Chapter 22

Jason stepped off the elevator and stormed towards the penthouse door. Met immediately by a guard, he warned the man, "I'm speaking to Sonny now, with or without your approval. Do you really want to be the guy standing in my way?"  
  
Reluctantly, the guard opened the door and announced him. His boss quickly waved off the formalities, stepping away from his phone, and waited for the guard to disappear.  
  
When the door had shut quietly, Jason held the open note out to him, "I want the truth, Sonny. What the hell is going on? Is Carly in danger?"  
  
After reading it quickly, he stared away and sighed, "I don't know what to tell you."  
  
"The truth."  
  
"What does it matter? Huh? You were never supposed to get close to her in the first place, right? What does it matter, if she's in trouble? She can handle herself. She's an adult."  
  
"Don't pretend to know Carly. Just answer my question."  
  
"Fine, but you answer a question for me first." Sonny ordered, facing his prodigy, "Are you in love with her?"  
  
"You don't get it, do you? What I have with Carly is what it is."  
  
"Then what is it?"  
  
" _ **Our**_  business."  
  
"Robin knows about you two. Luke too, Bobbie, everyone. Do you get it? That whole hospital scene, and all of your other actions are speaking  _ **for**_  you!"  
  
"I don't give a damn!" Jason retaliated, his muscles tightening and his heart pounding, "This isn't about me or how I feel. It's about her. I just want to know, if she's in trouble."  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"Then I'll help her."  
  
~*~  
  
Carly entered Jakes with an immediate glance around. Through smoky and musty air, she saw no sign of him. But a smile remained on her perky lips as she recalled the message he left on her phone...  
  
 _Meet me at Jakes tonight. I'll be there as soon as I can. I need to see you, Carly._  
  
With that she sat at the bar, signaling for a beer, and awaited his arrival.  
  
 _{You call me on the phone  
I act like nothing's going on  
We're driving in my car  
I pretend that you don't turn me on  
Ah ah ah, you sexy thing and  
Yeah, you know it, yeah  
Ah ah ah, you move around and now you show it}_  
  
She tossed a couple bills onto the counter and grabbed the bottle, turning towards the scenery. Seeing nothing worth occupying her time, specifically no Jason, she headed upstairs.   
  
She eased towards his door, reaching into her back pocket. Carly took a glance around herself before using her handy pin. After unlocking the door, she took another glance and entered the room.  
  
Upon entrance, a shiver ran through her spine - their first night together rushing over her with a powerful wave of passionate details.  
  
~*~  
  
"Carly's got a history, Jason. One that she doesn't even know about. I can't give you all the details. It's not my place. The only reason I know what I do is because I was warned to fire her. That keeping her would put people I care about in compromising situations." Sonny took a deep breath, trying to ignore the sirens sounding off within him; all in response to the young man's emotional daze, "Being with or around her puts you in danger. That's what you need to know."  
  
"How can she be dangerous, if she doesn't even know whatever it is, Sonny?"  
  
"If anyone ever found out who she really was, she would be in more trouble than even you could help her out of. There is a reason I told you to keep her at a distance!"  
  
"None of that matters now. That's part of it is over. It's done. I want to know everything you know."  
  
He remained silent, ignoring the question.  
  
"Even if you don't tell me, I'm going to find out her secret."  
  
"Then you're a fool because you'll put her in more danger than she's already in." Sonny snapped, meeting his eyes angrily with his own, "Leave it alone. You can only do more bad than good for her, get it?"  
  
"Well, let me worry about it. Someone's gotta be on her side." With that, he slammed the door and left the premises.  
  
Sonny sighed, walking towards the bar, and mumbled, "I'm more on her side than you'll ever know."  
  
~*~  
  
Carly lied back, running her finger tips along the untouched bed beneath her, and felt the butterflies begin to flutter in her stomach.  
  
It seemed she had only felt his lips yesterday, heard his rugged voice in her ear. Suddenly, it hit her like a sucker punch.  
  
 _You missed him._  
  
 _{I know you’re not the one  
But I can tell that this is gonna be fun  
I won’t hesitate or lie  
But I can’t tell you what to feel inside}_  
  
She faced the ceiling with confused, startled eyes and tried to convince herself of the opposite.  
  
 _It is just a game. It's nothing serious. You two could end this tomorrow, and he would be fine. So would you. Caroline, keep it simple!_  
  
Blinking her eyes slowly, she inhaled deeply and propped herself up on her elbows.  
  
What was going on between her and Jason had to be nothing. The thought of losing someone so important to her, again, could not be a possibility.  
  
~*~  
  
Jason entered Jakes, still reeling from his conversation with Sonny, and searched the place for her. When he did not see a trace of her blond hair or lingering laugh, his hand was immediately at his cell phone. There was no answer.   
  
 _Damn it, Carly, where are you?_  
  
Hanging up his cell, he snuck a glance at the nearest watch and saw the time.  
  
 _She probably got sick of waiting and went to the hotel._  
  
Jason debated between going upstairs or straight to her place. After drawing a blank, he allowed his feet to lead him upstairs.  
  
 _I'll change, then go over there._  
  
The fact that he felt okay to show up at her place in the middle of the night did not faze him. Only because he had argued with his boss nearly an hour ago about her well being and what was between them. It bothered Jason when he had to defend and explain his feelings. He felt they should be understood by actions, not by grand and consistent proclamations.  
  
 _{I'm not in love  
I think I’m too young  
I'm not in love  
Oh, let’s have some fun  
I'm not in love  
Just run away with me  
I'm not in love}_  
  
Jason retrieved his key, approaching the door, and reached for the doorknob. Instinctively, he tried to turn it fully expecting to be rejected entry.  
  
When the opposite was true, he surveyed the hallway quickly and grabbed his gun. Pushing the door open, he held his weapon steady only to receive a calm response in her teasing tone.  
  
"You shouldn't be pulling that thing out unless you're fully prepared to use it."  
  
Jason lowered his gun with a slight grin, unfazed by the firearm staring back at him. Venturing further into his room, he shut the door behind himself and admitted, "I thought you had left."  
  
"Nah, I just got sick of waiting downstairs. Figured you wouldn't mind, if I waited here." She rolled to her side, momentarily, and set the gun on the floor, adding, "I mean I really didn't care, if you minded." A playful hint stirred in her chocolate eyes as she let out a sexy smile, "Although, you could always make me pay for my actions, you know?"  
  
His grin widened, despite a strong itch to conceal it, as he locked the door and walked to his dresser.  
  
Watching him carefully, somewhat disappointed he did not take advantage of her suggestion or her exposed assets, she frowned, "What took you so long anyway?"  
  
"I had to stop by Sonny's," He replied, setting his gun on the dresser and removing his jacket, "tie up some loose ends."  
  
"Why? Didn't everything go well in Puerto Rico?"  
  
Jason was unsure of how to respond because, unfortunately, the truth could not be said.   
  
Wrinkling her brow, irritated by his failure to respond, she stood to her feet, "Fine, I'll assume you screwed up in Puerto Rico, and Sonny should have sent me with you."  
  
Maintaining his silence, Jason removed his shirt and continued to face away.  
  
Her attention was immediately on his broad shoulders, cursing herself for what the sight did to her. Falling back onto the bed, Carly lied unimpressed and stared at the ceiling, "Was there something you wanted to see me about? Or am I just going to be running the dialog for the remainder of the night."  
  
"I don't want to talk about business or Sonny."  
  
"Well, they aren't my favorite subjects either, but they are factors between us, Jase." Carly snapped, running her hands into her hair and shutting her eyes, "Why am I here, Jason? Amusement? Boredom? What?"  
  
 _{I'm not in love  
It’s just a phase that I’m going through  
I’m always looking for something new  
But don’t go running away} _  
  
Before she got a verbal response, his weight was beside her and the heat generated by his skin aggressively confronted her.  
  
Wickedly, her ideas and smiled had returned. She opened her eyes, batting her lashes at him, and turned her head toward him, "I know you don't think I still want to mess with you. Because that would mean you think I'm stupid and can't talk to you like the big boys."  
  
Ignoring the urge to react madly, his eyes followed his fingers now brushing along her skin, "I don't think you're stupid. I just don't want to talk about it."  
  
Cupping his hand in hers, she met his eyes with all the severity she could muster, "But I'm here. You have to, at the very least, understand that."   
  
Her supportive stare, softened tone, and worried expression awarded him with something he did not expect...security. There were not a lot of people who could give him that. But she did.  
  
With her, he did not have to second guess what he felt or analyze it into oblivion; he just had to trust her to understand.  
  
 _Trust? You expect to trust her, when you keep hiding the truth from her._  
  
"You do get that, don't you?" Her voice questioned softly, adding, "I'm your partner, Jason. This, whatever it is, plays second to that. If there's one thing I won't accept, it's you trying to protect me from the business I'm in. It's not going to work, and it's just going to come between us."  
  
"Fine," He agreed softly, boring his eyes into hers, and raised his hand to her face, "but do we have to talk about it tonight?"  
  
Hypnotized by his eyes, Carly fought herself.  _Just look away. Those eyes are gonna get you every time._  
  
She took a cue from him and replied with her actions rather than word. Taking his face in her hands, Carly drew him in for a deep kiss and forgot any doubts she had.  
  
Jason responded wholeheartedly, needing to feel her in every way possible; the whole time he tried to forget the note which still haunted him, miles away from Puerto Rico.  
  
~*~  
  
Staring at them through binoculars, he tried to ignore his mixture of emotions.  
  
Carly had been running around for a long time, not the slightest bit of human contact.  
  
Now, there she was. In Jason Morgan's arms, it was as though she had suddenly forgot her common sense and the past.  
  
 _Caroline, don't be stupid. He's not worth it._  
  
Lowering his binoculars and retrieving his vibrating phone, he spoke quietly, "He's with her now."  
  
"I figured as much."  
  
"What the hell did you say to him? The first thing he does, when he gets back to Port Charles, is jump Caroline?"  
  
"The note didn't help. What were you thinking?"  
  
"I wanted to scare him off, obviously, it didn't work."  
  
"That's right. Now, he's stuck on her more now than before. He thinks he can protect her."  
  
"I've got that area covered, thank you very much. You're little pain in the ass hit man is only going to draw attention to our little problem."  
  
"Why doesn't she know?"  
  
"You know why. She can't."  
  
"He's going to dig."  
  
"Then take away his shovel, Mr. Corinthos."   
  
~*~  
  
Somewhat winded down, the two of them lied together silently. And, unknowingly, both were mentally fighting battles with their own feelings.  
  
Listening to his heartbeat, Carly loosely hugged his waist with a pout.   
  
 _If he only knew how you felt, he would be running for the hills...But you can't feel anything, Caroline, don't forget._  
  
With her spine beneath his roaming fingertips, Jason focused on the ceiling.  
  
 _You have to tell her truth. You have to tell her everything._  
  
"Jase?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you..." She trailed off, investigating each word before speaking it, and lifted her head, "Did you think of me while you were in Puerto Rico?"  
  
Smiling slightly, he met her eyes and replied honestly, "Yes, I did."  
  
 _{I’m not in love  
I try to tell myself all the time  
I just can't help how I feel tonight  
So don't go running away  
I'm not in love  
I'm not in love...}_  
  
"I mean...I know you were only gone for a couple of days but," Carly smiled nervously, well aware she was rambling, "you can tell a lot about someone, when they think about you...whenever they can or wherever they are. People aren't what they say, you know? They're what they do. When you miss someone, you don't have to say it. But it might nice, if—"  
  
Cutting her off, Jason grinned and admitted, "I missed you, Carly. Even though it was a short trip, okay?"  
  
"Good." She shrugged confidently, "You should've." When he stared away, Carly admitted, "And...I missed you, too."  
  
"Careful, Carly, you don't want to make thing too complicated." Jason teased, only slightly joking, as he avoided her eyes, "Remember?"  
  
"I'm beginning to think I don't care." She confessed, somewhat involuntarily, and felt her heart stop the moment he met her eyes again, "Maybe now is the time to break the rules."  
  
"Meaning?"  
  
"I don't know exactly." Carly laughed, blinking back tears in response to her overflowing emotions and blunt honestly, "I just know...I want to be with you. Whatever that means."  
  
He nodded slowly, agreeing softly, "I want to be with you, too."  
  
 _We're in trouble._  Was all she could think, ignoring her reservations, as she met his lips passionately with her own once again.  
  
 ** _Song Credit: "Not In Love" - Enrique Iglesias featuring Kelis_**


	23. Chapter 23

"Is there a reason I'm out of your bed before noon?" Carly snapped, exiting Jakes and approaching him as he perched himself on his motorcycle.   
  
"It's a surprise, all right? Don't ask me anymore questions."  
  
"Oh, so...I'm just supposed to keep my mouth shut and follow your orders, is that it?"   
  
He refused to answer, smiling playfully towards her, and received an angry squint of her eyes in response.  
  
While pulling her up into a loose and high ponytail, she frowned, "What are you up to, Morgan?"  
  
"What did I say about the questions?" Jason shook his head at her crossed arms and stubborn expression, "Would you just trust me and get on?"  
  
"You think I'm going to do that without so much as a hint as to where we're going?"  
  
Jason said nothing, focused straight ahead, and started his ride.  
  
"Fine, fine!" Carly huffed, fearing she may lose the opportunity to spend time with him, and slid onto the spot behind him, "I'll just let you lead us to nowhere and pretend to like it, that make you happy?"  
  
Over his shoulder, Jason managed a quick kiss to her cheek and warned, "Hold on." Before speeding away from the bar and toward their destination.  
  
~*~  
  
The beautiful day did little for her mood as she stood on the bridge, her brown eyes set on the water below.   
  
Closing her swollen and misty eyes, she was victim to another one of their memories as it overwhelmed her with familiarity. Suddenly, she could see him vividly as they stood there together.  
  
 _"What's your name?"  
  
"Robin."  
  
"Did we....know each other? You know, before."  
  
"Oh.....you mean did we have a thing together? No, no thanks to me. When I was 13, I was madly in love with you."  
  
"I never did anything about it?"  
  
"Other than break my heart, unintentionally of course. No, you never did a thing."  
  
"Wow, I'm really glad you told me this."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because this is the first thing I've heard that Jason Quartermaine didn't do right."_  
  
Sobbing loudly, Robin greeted the day with her misty, tormented eyes again.   
  
She whispered, sniffling softly and rubbing her moist cheeks, "God, please, please, let it be a mistake. Help me forget everything I know...because I still love him." Looking towards the water heartbroken, Robin cried almost mute, "God, help me, I still love him."  
  
Out of nowhere, she heard the roar of an approaching motorcycle. Her breath caught in her throat as she looked into the distance, a small smile beginning to appear on her lips until she spotted the grinning blond with him.  
  
~*~  
  
Wrinkling her brow, Carly dismounted the motorcycle and surveyed their surroundings, "Jason, where are we?"  
  
"Away from everyone else." He replied softly, getting off the bike, and extended his hand to her, "That's all that matters."  
  
"Ah, I see this for what this is now." She nodded slowly, accepting his hand with a large grin, and snuggled up to him as they approached the bridge, "You looking to keep me to yourself, aren't you?"  
  
"Would it really bother you?"  
  
"No." Carly stated proudly, releasing her grasp on him, and tested the railing by attempting to push it with her hands. When the thick stone assured her it was going nowhere, she turned towards Jason and pulled herself slowly into a seat position before him.   
  
Staring up into her eyes, well aware of the flirtation lying within them, he took a step towards her.   
  
"All the sudden you're afraid of me?" She signaled him forward with her index finger, "Come here."  
  
~*~  
  
 _It can't be. I'm seeing things. I'm hearing things. This isn't what it looks like._  
  
Watching in horror, Robin tried to convince herself it was not real.   
  
The blonde draped her arms around his neck the moment he was near enough. Her lips soon met his while he stood so comfortably between her thighs.  
  
Though it was not the passionate moment she stumbled upon at Jakes, it was another level of intimacy. One that brought her more pain than seeing them before; Robin could nothing but stand by as another woman quickly became the center of his world.   
  
~*~  
  
She placed a quick kiss to his head before she pushed him back playfully and slid off the rail. Chuckling at his angry frown, Carly turned her back to him and took another gaze around.   
  
He smiled to himself, going to stand beside her, and followed her eyes to the nature around them.  
  
After a long, satisfying silence, Carly hugged herself loosely and grinned, "I use to love places like this. A little piece of nothingness in the middle of nowhere. I could just stumble on a spot like this and stay for hours...hoping I'd realize the meaning of life...mainly mine."  
  
"You'll have to take me to them one day."  
  
"Oh, God, I couldn't tell you were any of them are now. I found them on the run. It feels like another lifetime."  
  
"When were you on the run?"  
  
"Technically, I was a seventeen-year-old runaway. But if you asked Virginia...or me, I'd tell you it was way before that."  
  
"…what were you running from?"  
  
"What  ** _wasn't_**  I running from? My parents were ruining each other's lives, my friends were fading fast, and I felt like I had nothing I wasn't about to lose."  
  
"Then, all of the sudden, this?"  
  
"Kind of." Carly gripped the thick stone railing, attempting to share her old mind frame, attempting to return to it, "Naive little thing who thought she knew it all. And thank God for Gus or I would have died on the street."  
  
"Gus?"  
  
After sharing a soft laugh with Jason, she repeated his name with praise and respect, "Gus was my contact. The guy who brought me in and took care of me until I was able to it myself."  
  
"So...your first job, Gus, who was he working for?"  
  
"The one and only Alberto Sopriano." She caught a glimpse of his reaction, pleased to see her old employer's name had reached even Jason's ears, and went on, "And I didn't know much about him, but I didn't care. All I knew was that when I got the job working for Mr. Sopriano, I didn't have to worry anymore, not until I met Austin."  
  
 _There it is. The name...the man of her past._  Jason thought, focusing on the water below, then reminded her, "You've never said his name before."  
  
"That's because it nearly knocks the wind out of me every time I do." Carly confessed softly, nearly out of breath, and held her hands to her stomach, "That...and I haven't been  _ **ready**_  to say it to you until now." She shut her eyes, pressing forward, "I wasn't into the business heavily yet. I still had this stupid retail job as a matter of fact. Gus use to say that no one would suspect the cashier in heels. Austin came into the store one day, looking for a gift to his mother, and it just—took off from there."  
  
Her written words came rushing back to him... _the way it happened for us, was all wrong, suddenly we just appeared in each other's lives and before we could argue...we were hooked. I was his life and he was mine. And it was just that simple._  
  
"Come to find out, he was working for Sopriano. The big promotion he had been talking about was as one of his guards, his right hand man. It didn't bother me, but it killed him to know I was involved. He wouldn't say it unless I pulled it out of him in our arguments. Said he loved me too much to see something horrible...happen to me."  
  
Automatically, Jason began to sympathize. Though he hated to admit it, her brief stint to the hospital had made him wonder just how invincible Caroline Benson was.  
  
"Then the engagement came...even got me and Mama to somewhat see eye to eye." Slipping her hands into her back pockets, Carly began to lose her battle against her tears, "Everything was perfect. Mr. Sopriano and everyone was supportive. We had the arrangements set to go. Then..."  
  
There was a pause. One that he allowed her to have; one that she accepted gladly.  
  
"Just like that, in the blink of an eye, it was gone. He was gone."  
  
Jason placed a hand on her back, caressing her shoulder with his thumb, "How?"  
  
"A hit, meant for Sopriano, got him instead."   
  
"When did it happen?"  
  
Drawing in a shaky breath, she shut her eyes tightly and added the last detail, "The night of our wedding rehearsal."  
  
Her admission, the missing pieces, all of it made his guilt even worse. She was letting him in, and he knew he did not deserve any of it.  
  
Resting her elbows on the rail, Carly squeezed her eyes shut before tears could continue to escape, "I begged him to run with me. I told him I wouldn't leave him, but he made me. He promised he would follow. The only promise he ever broke, and it was the only one I ever wanted him to keep."   
  
She felt the confession would break her. Her whole body trembled in reaction to her words. When she felt her knees begin to give out, his body was against hers.   
  
Jason encased her in his arms, giving her the strength he felt she needed, and kissed her shoulder softly, thinking... _you have to tell her_.   
  
~*~  
  
"He's going to get her killed you know that? He's going to get my daughter killed because he's nosey!"  
  
"Barbara, nothing will happen to Caroline."  
  
"You don't know that, Luke! And Sonny certainly doesn't! No one can control him, and he's going to ruin everything! He's going to wreck the life we managed to give her by keeping our mouths shut!"  
  
"Jason's not stupid. If he knows the truth, he'll hide like the rest of us. I know it."  
  
Pacing the floor, she laughed angrily and snapped, "Sonny, you know nothing about him. That's become painfully obvious by your lack of influence. Because if you had any control over him, this would have been over a long time ago!"  
  
Sonny shouted, meeting her eyes furiously, and reminded the two of them, "If you had come to me, I would have an extra set of eyes on her at all times! And I would have damn sure she never made it into Port Charles, much less working for me!"  
  
"You self righteous—"  
  
"Enough!" Luke interrupted them, standing to his feet, and added with determination, "We have to stop this now. The only way to do it is to bring Jason here, tonight, and tell him the truth. We've got to stop his curiosity before he drags Caroline along, and we lose everything!" Turning towards Sonny, he nodded slowly and ignored Bobbie's disapproval, "Make the call."  
  
~*~  
  
Lying together in bed, half dressed, they shared gentle kisses in the dying afternoon light.  
  
Carly had made it clear that their conversation at the bridge was over. They would resume it later, when she was ready. But for now, he understood, she wanted to forget. Drowning into another person, someone who was really there, was all that mattered to her.  
  
The situation was all to appealing for Jason who could no longer mask the guilt. If she said another word, he would tell her everything. Instead, Jason wanted to speak with Sonny and warn him Carly would soon know everything.  
  
When their kiss became desperate, the ring of his cell phone disrupted their joining.  
  
Carly attempted to hold him, cupping his face in her hands and kissing him deeply. However, she released him with an angry moan and lied back, breathing heavily.  
  
Jason answered the phone, his tone heavy with annoyance, "What?"  
  
"That's how you answer the phone now."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Are you alone?"  
  
The question sent Jason's eyes shooting to a curious Carly, "Not exactly."  
  
" ** _Get_**  alone."   
  
Following Sonny's instruction, he let out a long sigh and escaped into the bathroom. Jason shut the door softly behind himself, keeping his voice low, "Say what you need to and make it quick."  
  
~*~  
  
 _He's going to leave. There's going to be some important meeting, and he'll take his leave. Right when you need him to be here...right when you need to be in control of what's going on here._  
  
Carly sat up, running her hands into her hair, and glanced at the shut bathroom door.   
  
There was no doubt in her mind Sonny was on the other end, calling to his right hand man for some last minute task.  
  
 _So? Make him stay, Caroline. Make it so Jason can't walk away. Do something to make him want to stay._  
  
Biting her lower lip, she got off the bed the second an idea came to mind.   
  
Carly slipped her shirt and jeans off, making sure her curves were well presented, before wandering to his small dresser. Before she could even slide the drawer open, her seduction was playing itself out in her mind.  
  
Grinning widely to herself, she pulled out one of Jason's last fresh shirts and put it on. She practiced a few silly poses before deciding her serious one was best. Placing her hand on the drawer, Carly began to push it back in.  
  
Something stopped her.  
  
 _What is this?_    
  
A large manilla envelope was hid toward the back, bulky from its contents. Debating momentarily, she knew it would bug her unless she looked in.  
  
 _Probably pictures of Robin and him. Or maybe his little packet of valuables...as if he had anything material besides his motorcycle._  
  
Carly shook her head slowly, snickering at the idea, and dug into the envelope.   
  
Suddenly, recognizing items falling out, her grin faded away.  
  
~*~  
  
"I have to tell her, Sonny. It's not right to keep this from her."  
  
"See us first. Come here now. We'll explain why that's not possible."  
  
"Not possible? Not possible! It's her life!"  
  
"Jason, please, just listen to me. You  _ **have**_  to see us before you tell her  **anything** , all right? There are things you don't know, things--"  
  
"None of it matters. I can't lie to her."  
  
"Five minutes. That's all I ask."  
  
 _No! No, I can't._  Shutting his eyes tightly, Jason replied, "Five minutes. I'll be right over."   
  
Hanging up the phone quickly, not sure how he would explain his rush to Carly, he exited the bathroom.  
  
When seeing Carly had disappeared from the bed, his eyes drifted over to the dresser.  
  
The phone, along with his heart, dropped to the floor the moment he found Carly standing in tearful disbelief, staring at the gift he had once received from Sonny.  
  
 _"It's everything you ever needed to know about Caroline Benson. Right down to her very own journal."_


	24. Chapter 24

In pure disbelief, she choked out the question with the last of her breath, "What is this?"  
  
 _Shit._  Jason thought, standing frozen, and burning into his memory the vision of her standing there.  
  
Turning slowly towards him, dressed in his shirt, she continued to face the documents before her.  
  
Lifting her head from them, she repeated her question stronger than before, "What the fuck is this!"  
  
Jason stared back at her, blinking back his own tears, and she could taste the betrayal.   
  
Swallowing a lump in her throat, her eyes drifted back towards the material disgusted, "God, I see you're trying to think of  _another_  lie."  
  
"It's not what you think, Carly."  
  
"How nifty, huh?" She laughed softly, smiling angrily and flipping through, "My whole life in one concise little package. A neat and tidy little book report on my life from God knows who. And photos of me that my mom swore were in the attic. But does the fun end there? No, because there are just pages," Carly paused, throwing the sheets of written material towards him in bulks with hopes of them causing some kind of damage, as her voice rose, "and pages! And pages! Of everything about me!"  
  
He bowed his head in shame and apology, trying to think of a way to explain.   
  
Suddenly, her shouting stopped, and the room went silent.  
  
His eyes went flying to her in confusion, and he found her staring tearfully at two things in her palm – her journal and the photo.  
  
"These—these burned down with the house." She stated breathlessly, her whole body beginning to shiver in response to the sight of the tattered book and crisp picture, "It wasn't even a week after Austin died, when our house was burned down. Ev—everything was lost. Whe—" Her eyes set coldly upon him, "Where did you get this?" When he didn’t immediately reply, she repeated the question, "Where did you get this!"   
  
"Sonny."  
  
"Sonny." Carly repeated, returning her eyes to Austin's picture, her fingertips stroking the glossy mat, "How did he get this?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Now is not the time to piss me off, Morgan!" She snapped, dangerously glaring his way and demanding, "Tell me what does he have to do with this? Why do you have this!"  
  
"He wanted me to trust myself with you." His comment caused her to laugh loudly at the irony, "The only way I could trust you was with that."   
  
"Why? What did he want you to do with me, huh? Was I a bet? Some kind of game?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Did you two think you were going to get some information out of me or something?"  
  
"No, of course not!" He met her eyes, painfully sincere, "I was never suppose to get this close to you."  
  
"Then what!" She bored her eyes into his, hugging her personal things tightly (afraid she may lose them again), "You flat out  _ **lied**_  to me! To my face!"   
  
"I didn't—"  
  
"Say it! Say you lied to me!"  
  
"Carly—"  
  
"JUST SAY IT!"  
  
"Yes! I lied to you!" Jason shouted suddenly in response, unable to take the pushing any longer, "I didn't want to—"  
  
"But you did, right?"  
  
"Yes, and I'm so sorry, Carly. I—"  
  
"You..." She cut him off, setting the things down in the open drawer temporarily, and grabbed the hem of the shirt she was wearing, "you are such a hypocrite."   
  
As she pulled off the shirt furiously, he attempted to get a word in edge wise, "Just give me a minute to explain why I didn't tell you."  
  
"You sit up there," Carly madly continued under her breath, throwing the shirt at him, and stomping around the room to retrieve her own clothing, "bitching and moaning about your precious little ex-girlfriend who broke your heart with her little white lies! Then you do the exact same thing without a second thought!"  
  
"I never meant to hurt you. It was never like that."  
  
"What was it like, huh?" She questioned, slithering into her jeans, "I was just so fucking irresistible you had to take me for a test ride before you revealed what a bastard you were!"  
  
Speaking out of emotional overload, Jason finally stuck up for himself, "I never asked you to have sex, Carly! You made that decision on your own!"   
  
Pausing momentarily, both of them stared at the other with anger and hurt.  
  
"You're right." Carly admitted softly, pulling her shirt on smoothly, and bored her eyes into his, "And that makes me stupid. But it doesn't make a liar."   
  
Facing down, he shut his eyes tightly and tried to think of a way to fix it. The truth was all he could come up with, "I couldn't tell you. I wanted to. But I made a promise to—"  
  
"Save it. Your excuses mean about as much as your word to me." Carly searched the room for anything she had left. When seeing nothing, she quickly grabbed her journal and picture before storming towards the door.   
  
His next words stopped her from making a successful exit, "It was because of your adoption. Sonny –I promised him I wouldn't tell you that I knew, and that meant I had to keep this all a secret. I never wanted to lie to you."  
  
Holding her head high, she turned towards him a suspicious gaze, "What the hell are you talking about?" Carly let out a soft, furious snicker, "I wasn't adopted."  
  
 _Sonny's going to kill you for telling her any of this._    
  
Ignoring the thought, Jason knelt down to retrieve the document that had got lost in her paper frenzy, "They were trying to hide your adoption, and I don't know why."  
  
"What?"  
  
He approached her cautiously, extending the proof with all the truth he knew, "I know who your mother is, but I have no idea who your father is."  
  
Blinking her big brown eyes in fearful disbelief, she refused to accept the paper.   
  
Instead, Carly slammed the door open and stormed out, hissing one last instruction, "Go to hell, Jason."  
  
~*~  
  
"What's taking him so long?"  
  
"Calm down, Barbara." Luke exhaled softly, rubbing his face with irritation, and tried to ignore their constant bickering, "Jason will be here any minute. Right, Sonny?"  
  
Sonny ignored the comment and Bobbie's impatient pacing back and forth, focusing on the world outside the penthouse windows.  
  
The three of them managed another period of silence.  
  
When it was over, Sonny asked a question which had been haunting him for a while, "How did you manage to keep it a secret?"  
  
In response, Bobbie stopped her pacing and stood silent.  
  
"Carefully." Luke replied frustrated, glancing at the clock once more, "Very carefully."  
  
Sonny turned towards them, watching them both closely with each question, "Did he know?"  
  
Luke glanced towards his sister, who bowed her head in concern, and answered, "Eventually."   
  
"What did he do?"  
  
Springing to his feet, Luke countered, "Why is it any of your business? This is a family matter."  
  
At the mention of 'family', Luke and Sonny began to battle each other mentally with their glares.  
  
Before they could get into it verbally, the door had opened and their guest had finally arrived.  
  
Their worries all set in deeply when the young man avoided their eyes, announcing, "She knows."  
  
~*~  
  
Carly sat in the cold seat, the deep brown of her eyes stirring behind a misty glaze, and tried to ignore how much it hurt to simply breathe.  
  
 _He lied...he lied about everything...and now he actually wants you to believe Virginia has been lying to you all along. Who knows her better? You or Jason Morgan?_  
  
But just the mention of his name sent her the tears back into full force.   
  
Leaning forward, Carly rested her elbows on her knees and buried her face in her palms.  
  
"Miss Bensen?"  
  
Wiping her eyes quickly, she glanced up with aggravation, "What?"  
  
"Your plane's all ready for flight to Florida." The attendant smiled polite, "Are you ready?"  
  
"Yea." Carly grinned sarcastically, grabbing her bag and adding, "The sooner I can get out of this God forsaken town the better."


	25. Chapter 25

She slammed her rental car door shut and walked around to the opposite side. Sliding her thumbs into the waist of her jeans, she stared at the house through her designer sunglasses with hopes they would conceal her sadness.  
  
His words had not left her. Though she wanted nothing more than to drown his voice out permanently - it just was not possible.   
  
Leaning back against her car, she eye balled the home and recalled only a few fond memories amidst the yelling.  
  
 _"They were trying to hide your adoption…and I don't know why."_  
  
She fought back tears, swallowing a lump in her throat, and turned away from the sight before her.  
  
 _It can't be true...your whole life...it can't be true._  
  
Tightening her jaw, she breathed heavily in and out with the belief she could fix this. She could somehow control all this. She was never out of control before, and now was not the time to start.  
  
"Caroline?"  
  
That sugar sweet, soothing tone would have brought her a multitude of comfort had she not believed it was somehow a lie.   
  
Braving a smile, she slowly removed the shades while turning to face her, "Hi, Mama."  
  
~*~  
  
"Are you happy with yourself?"  
  
The question did not help his guilt, pain, or anger in any way. Instead, it simply armed each one with even more intensity.  
  
"You ruin three people's lives so you could have a clear conscious?" Sonny laughed in angry disbelief of his silence, "Or was it to keep her in your bed?"  
  
The second he said it, their eyes met each madly warning the other to back down - neither did as told.  
  
"Jason, I know what it's like to have an addiction you can't feed. It's consuming, and it's dangerous. If you don't let this be the end of it, you're putting yourself in a place that you don't want to be!"  
  
Erupting suddenly, he shouted the words he had been holding in for some time, "And who are you to decide that for me! I make my decisions! Not the Quartermaines, not Robin, and not you, Sonny!"   
  
"You don't see what this is doing to you! And for what? A woman who doesn't want you!"  
  
"You don't know anything about Carly or what she wants!"  
  
"And you do?!" Sonny retaliated, glancing around the empty waiting room with a frustrated sigh, "She left, Jason. She doesn't want you, your pity, or your support. Leave it alone! Let it go!"  
  
Boring his eyes into Sonny's, with one thing on his mind, he shrugged, "And if not?"  
  
"You can't go after her. You're going to make it worse than it already is." Sensing the young man's determination, he reminded him, "I told you she was dangerous. I made it clear that a relationship with her wasn't good for anyone involved. You saw how it ended up. So, now, again, I'm telling you to stay away from her. Before you take us all to the point of no return."  
  
Jason stared at him for a moment, trying to fully digest the advice before pushing past him and heading towards the door.  
  
~*~  
  
"I don't know why you want to see these old photographs."  
  
Carly looked to the staircase, smiling warmly, as her mother approached her with one of her many scrapbooks.  
  
"Then again, you always did things spur of the moment." Virginia grinned, flipping through some of the pages, and took a seat beside her, "That's odd..."  
  
"What?" She questioned softly, setting her coffee down and rubbing her thighs nervously.  
  
"Nothing, it's just—" Shrugging off the idea, Virginia handed the book to her daughter, "I could have swore there were a few more photos in that one..."  
  
Carly's world paused momentarily, allowing her to flashback to the pictures she had found in Jason's drawer.  
  
"Must be in one the others." Her mother's voice quickly drew her back to reality, "Did you want me to get them?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Are you sure, honey? I know right where they are."  
  
"No." Carly repeated herself softly, fighting back tears, "Mama, it's okay."  
  
"Fine, but can I get you something besides a cup of coffee? Maybe somethin' to eat?"  
  
Rubbing her forehead, she closed her eyes and let out a long exhale, "You should be resting, not trying to run the world."  
  
"Not the whole world, sweetie, just yours." Virginia joked, expecting a rewarding smile from her only to receive a sad laugh instead. Frowning in concern, she touched her daughter's shoulder, "Caroline, is something wrong?"  
  
She shut the book quickly, holding a hand to her mouth while the opposite clung the book to her chest, but the tears were there.  
  
"Oh, honey." Virginia whispered softly, accepting her daughter into her open arms, and hugged her tightly with one positive assurance, "We'll get through it...whatever it is, we'll get through it together." She continually combed her soft strands with her fingers, supporting her head in her lap, and softly hummed a song in hopes of calming her down.  
  
At some point, Carly had felt as though she had run out of tears and sniffled softly, "Mama?"  
  
"What, sweetheart?"  
  
"Was I happy?" She asked softly, sitting up and drying her eyes, then proceeded to look into her mother's eyes, "I mean...ever? In—in my whole life, have I ever once been happy?"  
  
"Caroline," Virginia was worried, cupping her daughter's face in her hands, "what is going on?"  
  
"Just—just...please answer the question."  
  
"Yes, of course."  
  
Letting out a soft laugh, she stood to her feet and stared away, "Of course, I had to be right?"  
  
"Where is this all coming from? What happened since the last time you talked to me?"  
  
"When was it?" Carly asked abruptly, ignoring her mother's inquires, "What moment—did I miss? Because...I can't remember it. How it felt or...what it gave me...or took...all I remember is pain and sadness...and it's catching up with me."  
  
Placing her hands comfortable in her lap, Virginia attempted to be as honest as possible, "You were a happy little girl. But when your father and I got divorced...you lost a little spark."  
  
"So that was it?"  
  
"No, it came back with Austin."  
  
Wrapping her arms around herself tightly, she cursed herself for even forgetting him for a second, much less these past few days.  
  
"But then...you lost him and. No one can expect you to be chipper all the time when you suffered such loss." Virginia bowed her head shamefully, adding, "Especially when you're preparing to lose me on top of everything."  
  
Resisting the urge to comfort her mother, Carly focused on her own pain – her own suffering.  
  
She walked over and knelt before her mother, begging her to be honest with her gaze, "Have you always told me the truth? Have you ever once hidden  _ **anything**_  from me?"  
  
"Of course not. Why would I?"  
  
"Please, don't lie to me, Mama. I need to hear you say it."  
  
"Say what? I don't know what you're asking. I—I don't know what you want me to say."  
  
"I want you to explain to me how you could hide my adoption all this time, and I want you to tell me how you could lie to me." Carly stated strongly, the betrayal increasing her tears, and her mother stared towards her flushed, "That's what I want from you. And I want it now."


	26. Chapter 26

"Who—" Virginia stopped herself, searching for the strength to have this conversation, "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Don't lie to me." Carly warned strongly, blinking back tears and tightening her jaw, "I'll start asking the questions, and I need you to answer them.  _ **Honestly**_ , Mama."  
  
"I've never lied to you."  
  
"Then it isn't true? I wasn't adopted? You are my real mother." The words were flying out, needing to be true. But she felt the lie behind them, and it ate away at her - especially when her 'mother' remained silent. Placing her hand firmly over her mouth, Carly stood slowly to her feet and took a few steps away.  
  
"I've loved you from the cradle to now. And I will love you after you leave me." Virginia assured her, causing their eyes to meet in sad agreement, and brought herself to her feet, "I changed your first diaper, and I signed every report card. I took care of every cut and bruise. I had to get you out of trouble for the longest time. And I loved it. Every minute, every second, because you were my daughter. That's all that mattered then and now. I'm your mother in every sense of the word, Caroline."  
  
"Except biologically, right?" The question sent the salt into the open wound with little concern for the consequences. Crossing her arm with a soft angry laugh, Carly faced the ground in utter disbelief, "All this time. My whole lie has been one lie after another!"  
  
"No. I kept that secret for your own good."  
  
"Right."  
  
"It's the truth! You would have been torn apart had I told you I wasn't your mother. It would’ve hurt me just as much, and there wasn't any point to it. The bond we have is real, Caroline! Who cares if my blood runs through your veins, my soul is a part of yours and vice versa."  
  
"And all the rest of it? Hmm? What about that?"   
  
The battle lines were drawn. Carly and Virginia both knew it. Because their bond had entitled them to similar mannerisms that both could quickly identify and prepare for.  
  
"So what, Mom? Was she a slut like me? Nice little tramp with a big bad attitude? Was she a disappointment to her parents like I was to you?"  
  
"Don't do this. Caroline, I am begging you not to do this."  
  
"Do what? Accept the person that I am?" Smiling brightly, she leaned her head back and chuckled, "It's funny, isn't it? Whether you or anyone else raised me, I was damned from the day I was born. Whoever she is, she made sure of that."  
  
"No, that isn't true."  
  
"It is true. Think about it.  _ **Really**_  think, Virginia." Carly hissed, causing her to step back dumbfounded, "My whole life has been one big mess, and I finally understand it. Daddy, Austin, and, hell, even Jason were just part of the curse, right?"  
  
"Jason?" Virginia repeated, confusion evident, and shook her head, "The boy you've been seeing? How does he—"  
  
"He told me, you know? Had the proof right in front of me and..." Bowing her head, Carly nearly lost her breath while choking the words out, "I—I didn't...I didn't want to see it...I didn't want to believe. I just wanted—" Her eyes slowly drifted towards Virginia's, an innocence residing in her gaze, "I wanted to hear you say it was a lie..."Carly began sobbing uncontrollably into her palms, keeping a watchful eye of Virginia's moves, "I wanted you to tell me it wasn't true so that I could believe it." The moment Virginia tried to approach, she instructed with a dangerously low tone, "Stay where you are."  
  
"Please. Please, just sit down with me so we can talk."  
  
"No, talk is over."   
  
"Sweetie, listen to me, running from me or turning your back on this isn't going to help. You've got to--"  
  
Carly stared coldly towards her, "Afraid I'll run?"  
  
"Yes, I'm terrified. I can't lose you again."  
  
Nodding slowly, she opened the door and faced her car. After making a solid decision, Carly replied, "You should've thought about that."  
  
"Wait." Virginia protested, nearly losing her footing as she rushed out the door after her daughter, "Caroline, wait!"   
  
Quickly unlocking her car, she thought aloud, "You lie to me my whole life, and you just...what? Expect me to sit around so you can fill my head with more lies!"  
  
"Don't get in the car, come back inside, we can--" Her protest was cut off by the loud slam of Carly's door. Pounding on the passenger window as the engine revved, Virginia yelled helpless, "Caroline, I love you! Don't you dare forget that! This doesn't change how I feel about you!"  
  
A twinge of hope rushed through Virginia as Carly paused her actions, sitting still for a moment, before the window came rolling down beneath her hands.  
  
"You're right. It doesn't change the way you feel about me." Carly shifted the gear and returned her to the road, stating strongly, "It changes the way I feel about you."  
  
~*~  
  
The city around him was on its normal course; even though it felt as though his world had stopped.  
  
One person, one secret, had come into his life and turned it completely upside down. Now, he simply waited for the feeling to return.  
  
The want to feel something other than guilt and shame was growing more and more unbearable. The urge to see something besides her heartbroken stare was consuming him. The need to silence their argument replaying itself in his mind was becoming an impossible task.  
  
Watching the world outside his small window, Jason tried to focus on something other than her.   
  
But it was pointless.   
  
Everyone had warned him, including himself, to keep his distance from her. If he had connected with Caroline Bensen in any way, he would pay for it.  
  
Thoughts of where she was or what she was doing were quickly affected by the knowledge of her hatred towards him. In the midst of this, the room slowly swallowed him and stifled the air.  
  
Jason rushed towards the door, determined to get out of this state, and stopped when finding her on the other side of the door.  
  
Smiling timidly, she greeted him softly, "Hi."  
  
Bowing his head, he tried (but failed) to disguise the disappointment, "Robin, what do you want?"


	27. Chapter 27

"Do you have a minute?"  
  
"Actually, I was just leaving." Jason replied honest and somewhat coldly. But he quickly felt defeated by her wounded eyes and stepped aside, "I'm not staying long."  
  
"Okay." Robin braved a small smile and stepped into the room. Her eyes widened when spotting the destroyed state it was in, "Oh my God, Jason, what happened?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Nothing? What happened to your room?"  
  
His frustration grew at a rapid pace, his thoughts still glued to another subject, another woman, "Robin, is this important? Or are you just here to check on me?"  
  
"Did I do something to make you this angry? Or are you just being a jerk because of something else?"  
  
 _You just can't stop hurting people, can you?_    
  
Disappointed by his own actions, Jason softened his tone, "I don't have a lot of time, that's all."   
  
"Oh." Hugging herself loosely, she avoided his eyes and carefully asked, "I just—I wanted to come by, and I heard you had a friend who was in the hospital. I know it's been a while, but you haven't been here, and I didn't know where else to find you." Robin stopped her rambling, immediately noticing his stare away, and let out a long a sigh, "I wanted to make sure everything was okay. I wanted to make sure you were okay....are you?"  
  
Inhaling deeply, he finally met her eyes and stated strongly, "No."  
  
"You know I'm here if—I mean...before everything I'm your friend, Jason. I hope you haven't forgotten that." Robin closed the distance between them, placing her hands on his face and boring her eyes into his, "I'm here."  
  
He removed her hands from his face, coming to a concrete decision, "I have to go."  
  
~*~  
  
The Miami night life was a welcome experience after the disaster her life had turned into. Everything around her was full of chaos, energy, and danced to a loud club beat.  
  
Ignoring anything but the salsa beat ringing through the air, Carly moved in beautiful accord with each beat. In the midst of a large crowd, she lost herself. Carly closed her eyes, leaning her head back, and savored each movement. Anything to help her forget what was going outside the club doors.  
  
As usual, it was not long before a warm body was near.   
  
This body was polite at first, merely brushing against her as she moved. But, after a moment without protest, it was pressed to her in perfect rhythm. Rather than push this person away, rather than make them pay for their mind's workings, she welcomed it.  
  
Reaching back and wrapping her arm around his neck, Carly held the person closer and used her arm to hug the hold around her. Anything to forget the pain.  
  
After another song, their bodies in sync, his smooth tone whispered into her ear, "Let's get out of here."  
  
Without a hint of protest, she took his hand in his and complied by leading him out of the club.   
  
Carly easily persuaded the tall, dark, and handsome cliché to take the passenger seat of her ride. Once both of them were inside, they left the conversation to null and void. Speeding out of the parking lot, Carly headed towards her hotel.  
  
She felt almost out of this world. More than a little drunk, the burning eyes of her company and the passing neon lights were urging her to go even faster. But even with all of this, Jason’s face was with her - his voice in her ear - his skin to hers.  
  
Fighting back tears, Carly felt the man's hand on her thigh. As it inched upward, his lips were caressing a sensitive spot of her neck with little abandon.  
  
Parking the car, she took the man's face in her hands and kissed him deeply. A hint about what he would get, if he just followed her upstairs.  
  
~*~  
  
Jason tapped the plane ticket impatiently in his palm, unsure of how to look for her but positive he had to find her. Because in the short time he had known her, he had discovered certain traits of hers.  
  
Number one, Carly rarely dealt with her problems. She would rather run or avoid them until they became unrecognizable. Number two, Carly would drown if allowed to. She would make stupid decisions to cover up her emotions. Number three, Carly could neither forgive nor forget.  
  
Yet, here he was. Fully prepared to chase her to the ends of the earth, in the hopes she could try to understand his actions.   
  
He had made a mistake. It was stupid and uncalled for. It was did nothing but wreck whatever they had, but he had never intended to hurt her. If anything, he had wanted to protect her from it.  
  
Maybe going to Florida would change everything. Maybe, if he found her, he could do something to show her  _it_  was never a lie.   
  
~*~  
  
They stumbled into her room, drowning in a wet and all consuming kiss.   
  
Carly forced herself to respond to the man, using a foot to kick the door shut, as they ventured inward. Hugging the man’s body to hers, she fell back onto the cushy bed and a mist stung her eyes.  
  
As he began to undo her shirt, his lips all over the skin of her neck and shoulders, she stared at the ceiling above. Each touch seemed to make her feel worse, each kiss piling another shovel of dirt onto her.  
  
 _It isn't Jason._  
  
The thought angered her, it made her feel ten times worse than before, but it was true. Something in her knew it was wrong because it was not Jason Morgan.  
  
Mentally, she fought a battle.  
  
 _Don't give Jason the satisfaction! He betrayed you! He helped everyone make you look like a fool!_  
  
Helping the man remove her shirt, she avoided his eyes as he moved onto removing her jeans.  
  
 _He never really wanted to hurt you...maybe he really got caught up._  
  
The thought sent her crashing into reality, as her head rolled to her side to find the image of herself in the mirror.  
  
The man was all over her, his body hovering over hers, as she lied beneath him completely unmoved.  
  
Shutting her eyes tightly, she attempted to forget once more and failed, "Wait."  
  
He did not, continuing aggressive kisses.  
  
Her muscles tensed as she pushed him back slightly, boring her eyes into his, "I said wait a minute."   
  
"I've got protection."  
  
"Good." She smiled sarcastically, holding him away from her, "Use it on someone else."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I want you to leave."  
  
"Right." He laughed softly, attempting to dive for her neck only to be stopped again, "What the hell is your problem?"  
  
"You are!" Carly huffed, trying to push him off of her, and stared at him cold when he refused to budge, "You do not want to try me."  
  
"Oh yeah? And why's that?"  
  
"Because you'll regret it."  
  
"Is that so?" A sly grin emerged while he grabbed her wrists and pinned them to the mattress, "I'll take my chances."   
  
His lips were back on her neck, and she struggled below him. Instinctively, one of her hands escaped his hold and struck him bluntly across the face. With the opening, Carly wiggled her way to the end of the bed and reached under the mattress. His hands were on her hips, pulling her back to him. All of his effort stopped the minute she rolled over and pointed the object towards him.   
  
After quickly cocking the gun, she narrowed her eyes, "You couldn't listen, could you?"  
  
"I—I—I'm so—sorry." The man struggled, holding his hands high in the air, and got off the bed though it had been set on fire, "I—I didn't—"  
  
"You should've just left when I asked you to!" Carly shouted, holding the gun steady on him, and followed him to her feet, "People have just got to stop testing me, you know that?"  
  
"Listen, lady, I'm so—"  
  
"Sorry, right? You are so sorry, right!" Carly laughed angrily, tears beginning to stream down her cheeks, as her gun followed him. When he was backed into the wall, she paused and shook her head, "Everyone is so sorry! I'm really beginning to wonder, if anyone knows what that word means? Do you know what it means?"  
  
"Ye—yes."  
  
"Give me a definition."   
  
He hesitated, struggling to breathe, and in affect received the gun aggressively to his temple.  
  
"I said give a fucking definition!"  
  
Shutting his eyes tightly, fearing what this woman he barely knew might do, he rose his voice, "It—it means regret! It means I regret what I did! I wouldn't do it again!"  
  
Silence resided between them.  
  
His breath was heavy, his eyes closed, until her gun had been lowered from his head. Opening his eyes slowly, he found her gathering his shirt and pants.  
  
Throwing the clothes at him, she stepped back and warned him, "I'm watching you. If you ever do anything like this again, you're good for one in the back of the head. Understand?"  
  
He nodded quickly, hugging his clothes to himself tightly. He ran out of the room, his whole body flushed from what had taken place given he had nearly pissed his pants.  
  
Locking the hotel door, she drew in a deep breath and turned towards her room.  
  
When she fully understood what almost happened, she felt the fear consume her.  
  
Holding her hands to her head, the gun fiercely in her grasp, she cried softly, "What am I doing?" Her back to the door, Carly sunk to the ground, "What the hell am I doing?"


	28. Chapter 28

The duffel bag hung loosely on his shoulder as his eyes surveyed the cozy little house. After a brief debate, Jason approached the door with a long exhale - praying for the best.  
  
The door slowly opened and presented an older woman.   
  
Her body wrapped in a light blue sweater with a pair of black slacks. Her hair wrapped in blue bandanna, and a bright welcoming smile spread across her lips, "Well, well, well...you must be him."  
  
Confused by her statement, he frowned and stood silent.  
  
"Jason Morgan, right?" She sighed, crossing her arms and looking him over, "I've heard of you."   
  
Uncertain of how to take her, he awaited the aftermath only to be greeted by her open arms.  
  
"My name's Virginia Benson, which I'm sure you know." She huffed, jokingly, before stretching her arms to him, "I expect a big hug before I let you in this house, young man."   
  
Letting out a genuine smile, he obliged her, relieved by the sweet welcome.   
  
"That's more like it." Virginia beamed, rubbing his back soothingly. Releasing him with a frustrated frown, she took a step back and complained, "She could never like a shorter man, now could she?"  
  
Laughing under his breath, he entered the house and searched the surroundings.  
  
"You take a seat, and I'll get us something to drink. Do you like tea?"  
  
 _Not really._  He thought, losing some of the spark in his smile, and replied politely, "Sure."  
  
It was as peaceful as Carly had described her mother.   
  
With the open windows and thin curtains, the air was warm and soothing. The house was bright, with pale colors. Flowers filled numerous vases around, little figurines of oceanic themes dressed shelves and tables, with plenty of pictures.  
  
In the living room, he found a picture of Carly and Virginia.   
  
"Don't you dare look at that picture. Caroline bought me this horrible wig, and it makes me look like an old lady."   
  
Her complaint got him to put the picture down and take a seat.  
  
"I wish I had known you were coming." Virginia sighed, setting a tray down on the table before the couch his chair was beside, and went on, "I would have made something to eat. When Caroline came by the other day, she ate all the pie I had made. Greedy daughter of mine."  
  
"She was here?"  
  
Virginia took a seat on the end of the couch, near him, letting his hopes down gently, "Sweetheart, she has come and gone. Once she came to say what she needed to, she was out of here like I set her heels ablaze."  
  
While she poured the two of them a cup, he bowed his head in shame, "I'm sorry she found out about the adoption...from me."  
  
"Oh, don't worry about it. She was eventually going to find out." Waving off his words, Virginia met his eyes sincerely, "Maybe it's for the best anyway. At least, now, if she wants to ask questions, I'll answer them. And, if she wants to know her other mother, she may have someone after I'm gone..." Presenting a brave grin, she extended a cup to his way, "Besides, I believe nothing is coincidence. It all happens for a reason. God must have wanted Caroline to know. For some reason beyond me, she had to know now."  
  
"You really believe that?"  
  
"Of course I do." Noticing his guilty gaze, she asked with concern, "You don't think this is your fault, do you?"  
  
"She did find out because of me."  
  
"I kept this secret from my Caroline." Virginia reached over to squeeze his free hand, assuring him, "You just remember that. Get that weight off your shoulders, right now. This is my burden, not yours."  
  
"But the way she found out..."  
  
"Now, I can't help that."  
  
"I could though..." Jason responded, staring away with a sigh, "And I didn't."  
  
"I understand that." Virginia took a sip of her tea and set it down carefully, "Caroline has a way of finding things out. Found out about her father and I divorcing before I had chance to explain."  
  
"How?"  
  
"She called a friend of ours, who was lawyer, and posed as me. Now, I don't know if you know this, but Caroline has always had a way about her. Always seemed a little older than what she was. An old soul."  
  
Chuckling softly to himself, Jason allowed his eyes to wander towards the window. The ocean greeted him calmly, urging him to take on its settled attitude.  
  
The two of them sat in silence, staring towards the light rocking waves, and mutually thought happily of Carly.  
  
"Caroline is my gift from God." She announced proudly, hugging herself and smiling thoughtfully, "I asked him for a daughter, and he gave me so much more."  
  
Jason turned to face her, her gaze set outward allowing a quiet madness to stir within it.  
  
"From day one, she's been unlike anyone I've ever known...or heard of...or even hoped for." Allowing a deep breath to fill her lungs, Virginia continued with thoughts of the past, "The first time I held her, she flashed those big brown eyes at me, and my heart just swelled up with more love than I had ever known. And she just kept amazing me over the years. That smile just consumed her face and affected everyone around her. She had this laugh that just—it was just contagious. You couldn't ignore it. It grabbed a hold of you, and you just...you wanted to hear it 'til the end of time."  
  
He nodded in agreement, thinking of everything Virginia described.  
  
"Beautiful doesn't do my child justice." She grinned wide, turning her head towards him, and snickered, "You know that one time, she fell out of the tree in the back of our house. And I heard her cry so loudly that I dropped the dish in my hands, running outside as fast as my bare feet would allow."   
  
Listening closely, Jason watched her in awe - certain of where the best part of Carly had emerged.  
  
"And, when I got to her, I was frantic. I was looking her over, checking for any damage and found nothing but a bruise and a couple cuts, and I'll never forget. I went to help her up, and she grabbed onto my hand. Instead of standing to her feet, Caroline just held my hand and looked deep into my eyes." Virginia wiped a few stray tears, sniffling softly, "When I settled down, she told me with all the strength she had holding back those tears, 'Mama, I'm OK'. Right then and there, I knew my Caroline was indestructible. Nothing will keep that girl down for long, she's a fighter."  
  
"I don't think she wants to fight. I think she wants to run."  
  
"She always does. But she's smart. She'll come around." Virginia presented her optimism gracefully, "To all of us."  
  
"I haven't known her long enough to be included."  
  
"Why that's the dumbest thing I've heard in a long time." Wrinkling her brow madly, she explained, "I thought you knew my daughter, Mr. Morgan. You can't hurt that girl unless she cares about you. If you hurt her, it's because she cares about who you are in her life and as a person."  
  
Jason opened his mouth to protest but stopped, letting out a soft laugh, in response to her mothering look.  
  
"Something you should know about Caroline." She waited for his full attention before giving him the key, "She's easy for me to love, but for everyone else it seems like an impossible task. She runs, she makes mistakes, and, on top of all that, she rarely apologizes for it. But if you're really in love with her, if she really means something to you, it will pay off. She  _ **will**_  return to you." Holding a hand to her chest, Virginia assured him, "She's always come back to me, and, if what you have is real, she'll come back to you too."  
  
"I can handle anything." Jason told her, determined, and added, "As long as she comes back."  
  
~*~  
  
Driving around the city, rather than entering its limits, she listened to the radio loudly and tried to forget the stupid thing she was on the verge of doing.  
  
However, as the next song popped on the radio, the tears were quickly approaching her...  
  
 _{Pretty girl is suffering  
While he confesses everything  
Pretty soon she'll figure out   
What his intentions were about  
And that's what you get for falling again  
You can never get him out of your head  
And that's what you get for falling again  
You can never get him out of your head}_  
  
It killed her. The secret no longer sat as the worst part of it. His role in hiding it from her became the frustrating factor.  
  
 _Why? Why did I have to trust another person? All I ever do is regret it?_  
  
But there she wandered around aimlessly, betrayed, with her mind stuck on him.  
  
His smile greeted her with opportunity. His soft laugh and soothing voice haunted each moment of silence. And every time her eyes closed, his body lied by hers...with her...and against her.  
  
However, when she found herself longing for him, their last conversation attacked her.  
  
 _"Say it! Say you lied to me!"  
  
"Carly--"  
  
"JUST SAY IT!"  
  
"Yes! I lied to you! I didn't want to—"  
  
"But you did, right?"  
  
{She's beautiful as usual with bruises on her ego and  
The killer instinct tells her to be aware of evil men  
And that's what you get for falling again  
You can never get him out of your head  
And that's what you get for falling again  
You can never get him out of your head}_  
  
Carly rested an elbow on her car door, savoring the wind as it rushed around her, and continued to speed around each corner.  
  
 _"I couldn't tell you...I wanted to."_  
  
Letting out a soft, disbelieving laugh, she shook her head and felt the tears once again.  
  
 _"I promised him I wouldn't tell you that I knew, and that meant I had to keep this all a secret. I never wanted to lie to you."_  
  
Pressing her lips tightly together, she tried to fend off his excuses and forget the tears. Carly closed her eyes, feeling out of breath, and recalled every time he had held her before. Every time she felt warm, every time she felt safe, and it felt like there was no way she could lose.  
  
Suddenly, the loud horn of an oncoming car broke her concentration and brought her back to reality.  
  
Swerving the car out of its way, Carly gripped the steering wheel tightly and pounded her foot on the brake.  
  
 _{Pretty girl is suffering  
While he confesses everything  
Pretty soon she'll figure out  
You can never get him out of your head}_  
  
Gasping for air, Carly's body shook violently in response to what had nearly happened. Overlooking the city, she realized she had nearly gone over the cliff and ending all her thoughts for good. Carly swallowed a lump in her throat, thinking about her actions since leaving Port Charles, and recognized the pattern.   
  
 _{It's the way that he makes you cry  
It's the way that he's in your mind  
It's the way that he makes you fall in love...  
  
It's the way that he makes you feel  
It's the way that he kisses you  
It's the way that he makes you fall in love...  
Love...}_  
  
Leaning back in her seat, unsure, she followed her heart.  
  
Carly shifted the gears quickly, turning herself around, and finally entered Port Charles' city limits.  
  
 __ **Song Credit: "Pretty Girl (The Way)" - Sugarcult**


	29. Chapter 29

"Are you sure you won't stay a little longer?" Virginia asked softly, stepping back from their hug, "I could use the company."  
  
"No, I should head back in case..."  
  
"In case Caroline shows up, right?" She picked up his sentence with a nod, sighing, "All right, just keep in mind, you are welcome to guard my lumpy couch whenever you feel like it."  
  
"Okay." Jason agreed, amused, and massaged the kink in his neck from the couch she spoke of, "Thank you."  
  
"Don't mention it." Virginia assured him, taking his arm, and followed him towards the cab, "You just take good care of my daughter, whenever she returns, and we will call it even okay, Mr. Morgan."  
  
"You're sure we don't have to follow her? I don't want to leave her alone, if she needs me."   
  
The question came because he trusted her opinion. It was odd, but after one night talking with Virginia...he knew Carly better. She was much like the mother she worried about. Always worried about everyone else but herself, she confronted everyone's feelings but her own.  
  
"The best thing you, or anyone else, can do is give her time. I know her. She needs a little room to breathe." After he had opened the door, prepared to leave, she took his face in her hands and instructed him, "The second you see her, please, tell her to let me know she's safe."  
  
"I will." Jason agreed softly, waiting for her release, and climbed into the back seat. Closing the door softly, he waved goodbye to her as the cab drove away.  
  
Looking back, for the first time, he noticed just a hint of sadness. A sadness that hinted maybe all her talk had been for show and told him she was  ** _exactly_**  like her daughter.  
  
~*~  
  
Entering the small room at Jakes, Carly tried to coach herself through the pain which overwhelmed her.  
  
The whole room was in the condition she had left it in with little or no change. She stayed close to the door, easing back into it while shutting and locking it back up.  
  
The argument was flashing and consuming her mind as she ventured inward.   
  
Hugging herself tightly, she stared towards the messy bed and thought of how close she had been to once again being Jason's fool.  
  
~*~  
  
Jason slowly headed out of the walkway and into the main area of the airport. Drifting his eyes up, he abruptly stopped his walk. When he failed to close the distance between them, the unexpected welcoming party did it for him.   
  
His dark eyes set on him disappointed, his tone full of disapproval, "Satisfied?"  
  
"Not yet, Sonny." Jason replied calmly, sizing him up, and shrugged, "You're still here."  
  
"Don't you see what's happening to you?"  
  
He pushed past him, determined to lose his presence "No, but I'm sure you're about to tell me."  
  
"Yes, I am. Because I'm your friend and—"  
  
Glancing towards him coldly, Jason warned, "If you say you're my boss one more time, I swear I'll take you out myself."  
  
"I'll forget you said that." Sonny snapped, following him through the airport, "Only because I care. And I want to help you."  
  
"Then stay out of my way."   
  
When he attempted to walk away again, his 'friend' stopped him with a clear threat, "One more step, you turn your back on me, and our ties are cut."  
  
He faced him furiously and stated, "Don't bother. I quit."   
  
Opening his mouth to say something, Sonny could do nothing but watch his former right hand man walk away – again disobeying his orders.  
  
~*~  
  
The night had fallen upon her before long, and her emotions were on overdrive.   
  
Tearfully tucking the last bit of information back into the folder, the information she had read about her own life.   
  
Carly glanced towards the clock, realizing how much time had passed since her arrival, and tossed the envelope aside. It landed on his bed.  
  
Inhaling deeply, Carly went to the dresser and opened the drawers.   
  
 _Any more secrets, Morgan?_  
  
The sound of a key in the room door snapped her out of her thoughts. In response, Carly backed herself into the wall and watched the lock closely.   
  
As the door swung open, she extended one hand to stop it from hitting her. When seeing who it was, her free hand had quickly caught him off guard.  
  
~*~  
  
Before he knew it, a fist had struck him perfectly across the jaw. Stumbling to his right because of the delivery, his bag quickly dropped from his hold.  
  
The assault refused to cease as he felt a hand on each shoulder, pulling him downward, as the person sent their knee into his stomach repeatedly.  
  
When released, Jason fell back into the wall and attempted to lift his head only to receive a few flying fists.  
  
He did the only thing he could think to do and rushed towards the assailant, tackling them to the bed. Once the person was stuck beneath him, Jason grabbed their wrists and pinned to the mattress.   
  
Suddenly, the angry glare her deep brown eyes were offering struck him.


	30. Chapter 30

He released her quickly in frustration and stood weakly to his feet, shouting, "What the FUCK, Carly!"   
  
She sat up, breathing heavily, and observed him closely.  
  
Nursing his side and wincing at pain her assault had awarded him, he flipped the lights on.   
  
Then...silence. They were both at a loss for words, both void of anything, blank of everything but the betrayal between them.   
  
Jason had nearly broken the silence, but she beat him to the finish line.  
  
Carly burst into tears, burying her face in her hands, and sobbed loudly into her palms.  
  
As she sunk into herself, he bowed his head in shame. To his own surprise, he mentally prayed she would just start throwing her fists again.  
  
But she did nothing except cry, and it hurt him more than anything she could ever say or throw at him.  
  
Ignoring his own physical pain, Jason knelt before her and placed his hands her elbows.  
  
"Don't touch me." She quickly pushed him away, back on defense, and shot her wounded eyes to his, "I didn't come here so you could touch me."  
  
He dropped his hands and hung his head, unsure of how to approach the situation.  
  
 _{In between and beyond all my thinking  
You hang over my head  
I give in, I'm no longer resisting  
Decide to seek you instead}_  
  
Staring towards him, Carly sniffled softly and bravely asked, "Who's my mother?"  
  
Jason showed her respect, replying immediately, "Bobbie Spencer."  
  
"The perky nurse?"  
  
He nodded and sighed, "Bobbie had her—"  
  
"Don't give your excuses or anyone else's, okay? I'm not in the mood."   
  
Standing to his feet, Jason put some distance between them for their mutual benefit.  
  
Her eyes followed him to the dresser, "Where were you?"  
  
"Florida."  
  
"Florida?" She laughed softly, crossing her arms, and focused on anything but him, "To do what?"  
  
"Look for you. Try to explain."  
  
"And what happened out there? What made you come back? Give up on me that soon, huh, Jase?"  
  
"I met Virginia." He replied, failing to miss a beat, and turned to see the mixture of emotion in her eyes, "She's worried about you."  
  
"Mama—" Carly stopped herself, following him to her feet, and snapped, "Oh, that's right, she isn't my mother."  
  
"Yes, she is."  
  
"Don't preach to me about my life! You read about it in some 'Carly fun pack,' but I've lived it! I've had to put up with everything in my fucked up life, not you!"  
  
"All she wants is call, Carly! Just let her know you aren't dead!"  
  
"But I am! Her daughter, whoever I was, is gone! All that's over! It's not that simple anymore!" She caught him off guard with her proclamation, letting her eyes fall to the ground and lowering her voice, "God...why can't it be that simple?"  
  
"It's doesn't have to change."  
  
"Yes, it does! It does because my whole life has changed! I'm not Virginia's daughter, and—and I'm not Austin's fiancée, and—and I'm not even your partner anymore! I'm just—I'm just this woman with no past or future! I'm just like a big question mark with shoes!" Carly yelled, meeting his eyes again, and pointed towards him in anger, "You did this. You changed everything without asking me, if it was okay. You come into my life, and you rearrange everything, then! You wonder why I'm not the same person! It's because of you! And now I don't know what to do."  
  
"Do you think this easy for me?! I hate that I did this! I hate that I lied to you! You're the first person I've ever cared about more than myself, all right? I loved Robin with everything I had, and it was  _ **nothing**_  like what I have with you!"   
  
 _{If you wish  
I could be a possession  
To keep wherever you may  
I'll be here  
I'll rehearse this confession  
I'll be waiting in vain}_  
  
Jason's words caused Carly to silence, dumbfounded by his reveal, "I never asked to know the secret, or you, or for any of this! But you're here, and it happened. I can't change it, Carly. All I can do is tell you that I'm sorry."  
  
"Sorry! Sorry! So sorry, Carly! I'm so sick of hearing that! How can I believe it! How can I trust you! I did before, and you rubbed my face in it!"  
  
The two of them were in full on verbal war now; both screaming so that they felt it come from the pit of their stomachs and burn its way through their lungs.  
  
"I quit! All right? I told just about everyone in my life that nothing matters except making this right with you! I did all of that without knowing, if I'd ever even see you again!"  
  
"And that,  _ **that**_! Is suppose to make me happy!"  
  
"No! But it's got to mean something!"  
  
"And if Sonny asks you to lie again! Then what?"  
  
"I told you! I quit!"  
  
Lowering her voice, she spoke in disbelief, "You what?"  
  
"I quit."   
  
Carly wanted to see a lie in his eyes, spot the deception. Seeing none, her fury intensified, "Why in the hell would you do that!"  
  
"I told you. I told everyone that I wanted to fix this, they didn't agree, and I wasn't giving up."   
  
"Jason, we're not anything alike! You can't just quit working for a man like Sonny Corinthos!"  
  
"I'll do whatever I have to!"  
  
"And what if I never forgive you! Or anyone for that matter! Then what, huh? You're just jobless, friendless, and public enemy number one!"  
  
He was stunned by her reaction, allowing his own bitter anger towards her to keep him in a pointless argument, "That's the price I pay! You live your life the way you want to, and I do the same!"  
  
"The price you pay is going to be your body up the river, Jason! You can't know Sonny the way you did, and just get work elsewhere!"  
  
"What does it matter to you!" He retaliated furiously, causing her to tighten her jaw in frustrated confusion, and shook his head, "It's  _ **my**_  price to pay.  _ **My**_  problem, right?"  
  
The two of them stood in silence, trying to digest the words of their opponent.  
  
"I can't tell you how sorry I am so I won't even try." Jason told her gently, awaiting her sad eyes, "But you have to know that I never wanted to hurt you. I wanted to be honest, and I have with—"  
  
"Everything but the biggest lie of my life, right?" Carly searched his gaze momentarily, thinking aloud with a whisper, "I wish you had been honest with me."  
  
Jason gave a firm nod, his blue eyes misting with apology, "I want to be."  
  
"But it's too late now, Jase."  
  
"That's up to you."   
  
She wiped away a few stray tears, "Like I really have a choice?"  
  
"All you have to do is give me a second chance. We move from there."  
  
“Of course, it's that simple for you." Carly rolled her eyes, sitting back down on the bed, and huffed, "You're not in my shoes. You aren't so confused you can't see straight. I mean if you knew what has happened to me since I found all this out you may not be so willing to take a second shot at this."  
  
"If it hurt you, if I can help, I want to know everything. But, if not, you never have to tell me any of it." Jason went back to her, kneeling down once again, and bored his eyes into hers, "I just want you to be okay."  
  
Staring towards him, full of fear, she absorbed every word he offered her.  
  
"I want," Placing his hands on her face, he took a deep breath of hope and finished, "to make  ** _sure_**  you're okay."  
  
"W—why did you have to lie? Especially when I was..." Carly trailed off, removing his hands with a heavy heart, and hung her head in need of an escape from his gaze, "I want to trust you. And...I want to believe you so badly that I can't focus on the rest of my disastrous life. One that I knew was a wreck, but I suspected it had been more like a car and not a train."  
  
"You don't have to make a decision this minute. You know where to find me, and I'm not going anywhere."  
  
 _{And I'm  
Shameless   
Under here everything   
Feels like  
Running in place  
Hopeless  
Empty obsessing   
I'm closing my eyes  
But I still see your face…}_  
  
Nodding slowly, she reserved his comment for later on and carefully thought out her next actions. Carly knew what she wanted, but she was trying to be smart about it.   
  
 _If it was anyone but you..._  
  
She thought made her ache with sadness, lifting her head, and taking in every detail of his appearance.   
  
His expression apologized every second while his desperate stare shot a plea straight to her heart... _just one more chance._  
  
After a small gesture, she changed the subject quickly, "Your lip's bleeding."  
  
Laughing softly, recognizing her avoidance, Jason lifted a hand to his mouth to remove the blood.   
  
However, her hand stopped his fingertips from reaching the area and caused him to remain completely still. Staring into his eyes, she held his hand tightly in hers.   
  
Carly let out a small exhale when his thumb began to caress her fingertips, their eyes still fixed on one another.   
  
Then, without warning, she forgot every but the ache and leaned forward to gently kiss his wound.  
  
Jason closed his eyes in response, absorbing the kiss. He did nothing more in fear she’d run away.  
  
When her arms wrapped tightly around his neck, holding on with the last ounce of her strength, she pleaded with a soft breath into his ear, "Please, be careful...you can't lie to me again."  
  
His strong arms came around as he vowed, "I won't."  
  
 __ **Song Credit: "Shameless" - Nicole McKenna**


	31. Chapter 31

Though her long blonde hair attempted to shadow her expression, with a slight assist from the warm wind, it failed to conceal. As some of her hair stuck to her damp cheeks, it was useless battle. Hugging herself fiercely, she tried to appear unaffected by the pain so obviously eating at her. He wanted to end it, but everything would be on her terms.  
  
Jason finally, very carefully, ended their silence and inquired, "What's your next move?"  
  
"Damned if I know."  
  
Nodding slowly, he graciously accepted her answer and faced outward.  
  
"What would you do?" Her question quickly registered apology on his face, prompting her to gently add, "I mean, if you were me, what would you do?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Take a wild guess."  
  
"I...I guess I'd figure out what I wanted to do first."  
  
"Meaning?"  
  
"Well, there are plenty of people you need to talk to. All of them will have their version of why they kept the secret from you." Bowing his head, he shrugged, "Then it's up to you which explanation you buy."  
  
"Okay, where would you start?"  
  
"You've got to answer that. I can't answer for you, Carly."  
  
"Just—just take me through the process. Ask me some questions."  
  
"Do you want to go to Bobbie?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Sonny?"  
  
"Definitely not."   
  
"What about Luke?"  
  
"Only if I were allowed five minutes and a gun."  
  
Laughing softly at her admittance, Jason leaned forward and propped his elbows on the bridge railing, "You've got to ask someone."  
  
"I agree...I do." Carly faced him bravely, taking a minute to absorb his presence before continuing, "Why don't you tell me your version?" His eyes drifted to hers as she instructed, "I want you to tell me everything. No pieces cut out or...edited to make you look better. I want the  _whole_ story...the whole truth."  
  
"I'm not good at stories. You know it."  
  
"But you're good at the truth...that's all I expect from you." Trailing off, she slid her hand down his arm and on top of his hand. Carly smiled sadly once he had grasped her hand, lacing their fingers, "I'm trusting you to be honest."  
  
Staring at their locked grip, he sighed, "Where do you want me to start?"  
  
"When did you get the package about me?"  
  
"...the same night we met."  
  
Closing her eyes tightly, she ignored the sting of his statement and pressed on, "Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"I didn't care...not at first. I could care less about how you felt until we spent that time at the cabin."  
  
"Then? Why lie afterward?"  
  
"I was supposed to keep my distance." Jason released her hand, frustrated, and stepped away from the railing, "The second we got back Sonny warned me to keep my distance from you. I followed orders."  
  
"Like always." Carly chuckled coldly, sniffling slightly, and kept the conversation going, "Then what?"  
  
"The night on the roof happened. And the night at Jake's. I started caring about you before—"  
  
Crossing her arms defensively, she finished for him, "You could catch yourself, right?"  
  
"Before I knew what was happening."  
  
Their eyes met, a pause in the conversation occurred, and allowed them to fully take in his statement.  
  
"All right, Jason, let's say I buy it. Let's say I believe you were following orders at first. Why did you lie to me once you started caring? After the hospital, or when I told you about Austin and my mother? I mean...for crying out loud! You sat there with me while I poured my heart out, knowing you were lying to my face every day!"  
  
"I know."  
  
Carly took a moment to find composure; sure he sincerely wished to go back in time, "Why? Just...explain to me the logic behind keeping that lie for so long?"  
  
"It wasn't supposed to happen like that. When I went to Sonny about the lie, he told me it had to be a secret. For everyone involved."  
  
"And you listened obviously."  
  
"Only because I didn't want to be the one to bring you that kind of pain." The confession sent tears rushing to cloud her vision once again and allowed him to elaborate, "When you told me about Virginia, I knew how much she meant to you. I wanted you to feel like you were sharing something with me, because that's the way I wanted to know it. Not by some bullshit piece of paper or Sonny."  
  
"By taking that away, you caused pain?"  
  
"By taking those people away, I would cause pain. I didn't want to do that. Those memories and bonds are the only things you depend on. I understand that. I didn't want to be the person to tell you the lie behind any of it."  
  
"But you did."  
  
"And I can't tell you how sorry I am. I wish I could forget the look on your face when I told you the truth."  
  
"Why's that? Guilt consumed?"  
  
"Because I knew I couldn't take it back."   
  
As she stared towards him, heartbroken and confused, he was thankful for every moment he could simply watch her. Because no matter how hard she tried to hide it, her body language gave her way.   
  
Her awkward stance and emotional eyes consistently told him a story her lips never would. Right now, her demeanor told him she believed every word. She sincerely trusted it. And nothing mattered more to him.  
  
"Who am I to you, Jason?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean why are you putting so much on me. It's like you've—" She hesitated, avoiding his eyes, and scoffed, "you think I can make your life better. Knowing that all we've done is hurt each other. You more than me, but…"  
  
"It hasn't all been bad, Carly."  
  
"It hasn't been all good either."  
  
"No, but you're worth it."  
  
"There are a lot of people who disagree with you, Jase. Everyone who helped you hide this, they're only a small portion."  
  
"They don't know you."  
  
Running a hand nervously through her hair, she turned back towards the water and admitted, "I don't know me anymore."  
  
He waited a beat before returning to his stand beside her. Placing his hand on her shoulder, Jason whispered, "Give it time."  
  
"No, you know what I need?" She shrugged his hand off her shoulder, putting distance between them again, and answered her own question, "I need to run. I need to runaway as far and as quick as possible."  
  
"It's not going to fix anything."  
  
"Probably not." Nodding slowly and wiping her cheeks quickly, she smiled sadly and faced him with certainty, "But it fixes now. Right now, and that's what I need. That's what I do. I run until things make sense, and I can finally deal with it."  
  
 _Don't run. Please, don't run from me._  Ignoring his wounded thoughts, Jason bored his eyes into hers and responded quietly, "Whatever you need...you should do."  
  
"I need this. I need people to just leave me alone, and—and let me digest this, you know? I know there's some secret, some reason, for all this madness and...I just don't think I'm ready for it. I can't call Virginia and, if I see anyone who lied to me, I'll freak out or shoot someone. So...I need to get away."  
  
"I understand. You don't have to explain anything to me."  
  
"Can you make it happen?"  
  
"Of course, just tell me where you want to go, and I'll make sure you're on the next flight."  
  
"No, I..." Carly closed the distance between them again, taking his hand in hers, and met his eyes hopefully, "I want you with me. I want you to take me away."  
  
Stunned, he remained silent and searched her eyes for a hint of deception.  
  
Her explanation assured him there was none, "You're the only who's helped me see remotely straight since I found out about all this, and...I think you can help me digest all of it. The only real question is – are you up for it?"  
  
Taking her face into his hands, his thumbs caressed her cheeks and his heart pounded at her request. After everything, she still wanted him there.  
  
"I'll be here for whatever you need me for."  
  
The second she blinked, noticing his relief, her humor had finally showed up to lighten the mood, "What's wrong, Morgan? Thought I was going to ditch you again?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Liar." 


	32. Chapter 32

"Oh my God..." Carly whispered softly, stepping onto the terrace, and took in the surrounding area, "This is so beautiful..."  
  
They had randomly picked a flight to take and ended up with tickets to Spain. Upon landing, he had their reservation awaiting them at a resort in Murcia.  
  
Exiting their room and stepping onto their terrace, Carly gasped at the sight of the Mediterranean Sea as gentle waves teased the sands below. The warm wind surrounded her, offering a hint of the red roses scent as they filled various areas of the room. After allowing it to soothe her, Carly turned her back to the vast image and towards their room. Propping her elbows on the white stone rail behind her, Carly slightly leaned back and took in just some of the major details.  
  
On the terrace, there was plenty of open space and one table with two cushy chairs to a corner. Their room was much like an apartment with an exotic flair. A place she would gladly call home for the next few days. But her favorite thing about this getaway soon joined her in the awe of their surroundings.  
  
He did his usual silent stare towards their surroundings, his blue eyes only hinting an interest at the area.  
  
Rolling her eyes at this, Carly grinned widely and gestured towards everything around them, "Jase, look at this! It's beautiful! Say something about it!"  
  
Shrugging, Jason took a deep breath and responded, "It's nice."  
  
"Nice? Nice!" Carly repeated, shocked by his utter detachment, and hooked her fingers around his front belt loops. With one strong and aggressive tug, she had pulled his body to hers.  
  
When their bodies met, a small seductive smile emerged on her lips and, in turn, rewarded her with his grin.  
  
 _{Along the way  
Your destruction is my life   
With little time  
I will fly between your smile   
  
'Cause every time is time to go   
And every while is for us to hold}_  
  
"You know," She stared up into his eyes, slithering her arms around his waist, and suggested, "if you were a little more excited about this, I might be a little more inclined to reward you."  
  
"Reward me? I'm a dog now?"  
  
Carly sighed, frustrated, and began to pull away from him, "No, goof ball, that isn't what I meant."  
  
However, he quickly wrapped his arms around her and kept her in place, "I don't care where we are as long as we're together."  
  
"Aw, Morgan, you're turning into a romantic. How sweet."   
  
Attempting to lighten the mood was impossible as he stared towards her so intently, so adoring and hypnotic.  
  
Rather than take another stab at comic relief, Carly kissed his lips softly and remained there as long as possible.  
  
Accepting her advances, Jason held her even closer to him and deepened the kiss.  
  
She fought herself, still trying to forget the lingering betrayal between them, and pulled away.  
  
When she did, Jason released her easily and crossed his arms. He swallowed a remorseful lump in his throat and focused on the water once again.  
  
She touched her fingertips to her lips, blinking back tears as her eyes followed him.  
  
Taking the space beside her, Jason quickly pushed aside any doubt and asked, "What do you want to do first? The front desk can book us something pretty quick or we could go out to the beach. It's up to—"  
  
Carly cut him off, reaching over and catching his hand in her own, and awaited his reaction.  
  
Silently, he squeezed her hand and continued to stare out.  
  
Rather than verbally try to communicate all the emotions raging a war within her, Carly moved away from the rail and guided him into their room.  
  
As she eventually lead to the bedroom, neither of them asked any questions or made any excuses.  
  
~*~  
  
"Wait, now they've skipped town with each other!" Bobbie repeated, hoping that somehow she heard wrong but, when Sonny faced her unmoved, all hope was lost, "Why? Why did they leave and where to?"  
  
"I told you. I'm not sure why they left, but they're in Spain. They're at some resort together."  
  
"Well, at least we know they're not on the trail of..." Shaking her head angrily, Bobbie continued the pace the empty hospital room and tried to calm down.  
  
The two of them were occupying an empty hospital room, attempting to keep their conversation private.  
  
"Bobbie, I think they just want to be alone. But if Carly starts asking questions, Jason's going to answer them."  
  
"Then we're in the clear. Because he doesn't have all the answers, and I told you keeping this away from him was a good thing."  
  
"If he doesn't have them, he'll find a way to get them."  
  
~*~  
  
Lying in bed with him brought her nothing but comfort and security. Something she had been severely lacking since discovering the secret. The thought caused her to cling to him, kissing his bare chest once more, and laid her head there.   
  
 _{In many ways every dream is like a long road  
It's my desire to protect your lips with mine   
With mine...  
  
Oh...  
It's sad and lonely   
In all I believe is not lost   
Oh, it's sad}_  
  
Savoring the sound of his heart beat, Carly shut her eyes and admitted softly, "I missed this."  
  
Inhaling deeply, shutting his eyes thankfully in response to her words, Jason agreed in a husky whisper, "Me too."  
  
"Then...let's agree on something..." Lifting her head, Carly awaited his eyes before proposing, "I want us to promise something to each other."  
  
"What's the promise?"  
  
"...no matter what, we can't lie to each other. I don't care if you lie to anyone  _ **but**_  me, and I can lie to anyone  ** _but_**  you."  
  
"I can promise that."  
  
"Good...me too."   
  
"I want you to promise me something else, Carly."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You can run, whenever you want, with or without me, but..." Jason took a deep breath, his eyes silently begging her to notice a hint of fear, and continued, "you have to promise you'll always come back to me."  
  
"That sounds dangerously like some kind of commitment."  
  
"That's because it is."  
  
Carly felt her heart skip a beat, if she was going to be committed to anyone or anything, it was him. But to think he would always know he had a hold on her...terrified her beyond belief.   
  
The fact she was even in bed with him now, exhausted from their actions, proved just how irrational she was when it came to Jason Morgan.  
  
 _{Along the way  
To love with everything behind   
For many hours   
We'll be fugitives of time  
  
'Cause every time is time to go   
And every while is for us to hold   
Every time is time to go  
And every while is for us to hold  
Every time......}_  
  
"I know you hate being committed to anything, but that's what this is going to take. From both of us." Jason took her hand in his and laced their fingers, explaining carefully, "I want you to trust me. I'll do whatever I can to show that to you. But I have to know you're going to be there. I have to know you'll be around to give me the chance."  
  
Taking in his words, Carly debated momentarily before responding, "To you...I can promise that."  
  
 __ **Song Credit: "Every time" - La Ley**


	33. Chapter 33

A warm glow and cool breeze filled the room as he slowly confronted a new day with his deep blue eyes. Shadows of movement outside danced on the ceiling above while he watched closely, becoming aware of his surroundings...and his company.

Instinctively, Jason's gaze shot to the space beside him and a long, relieved sigh escaped his lips upon finding her sound asleep.

Lying flat on her stomach, her arms like curled tree branches, Carly's head rested comfortably on her pillow...facing him.

Turning carefully onto his side, he hugged her waist and placed a tender kiss to her pouted lips. Jason smiled slightly, pulling away to see a small grin on her lips, and slipped out of bed. 

After retrieving his boxers and jeans, he exited onto the terrace and was somewhat taken away by the view before him. 

The sunrise was bringing on a colorful sky against the water below, and it welcomed him to reality more than anything in his dreams ever had. 

Sitting on one of the chairs, he allowed the serenity of the moment to envelope him. It was not long before he heard the light pat of her bare feet approaching and, again, he felt complete. After placing a few random kisses to his cheek, shoulder, and neck, Carly stepped around to face him.

Jason followed her with his stare, their fingers loosely capturing one another's, and allowed her to sit in his lap. Once her legs were hanging over his thighs, he brought her as close as possible and held her in morning light.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she laid her head on his shoulder and savored the comfortable silence between them. In a single moment, the world stopped for them and everything was perfect.

Until Carly had broken their silence, "Jase?"

"Yeah?"

"I just got an idea."

"Should I be worried?"

Pulling away, continuing to loosely hug his neck, she frowned with uncertainty, "I don't know..."

 

~*~

"What do you think she thinks of us?" Bobbie thought aloud, looking away from the window and over her shoulder at him, "...her family?"

"I hate to break it you, Barbara, but we're not her family." He responded somewhat coldly, easing back into the sofa, and let out a long sigh, "We're just the strangers who lied to her, practically ripping the only person who mattered to her out of her life."

"God, Luke, could you be any more sensitive?"

"I'm just being honest."

"Yeah, well, I don't want you to be honest. I want you to lie to me." Stepping away from the window, she took a seat in the available space beside him and sadly went on, "I want you to make me believe I still have a chance with my daughter."

"Barbara..."

"I know it's irrational. I know there's no way she'll accept me in her life in a spot even remotely close to Virginia—"

"To her mother."

After the sting of his correction had subsided, she nodded and stated carefully, "To her mother, but...if I could have any spot at all...it would mean the world to me."

"Well, the only person Caroline's letting in is Jason Morgan and, thanks to that moron buddy of mine, we've lost all ties to him. If we even think about hurting her again, he's gonna take care of it."

"It's ironic, isn't it?" Bobbie let out a sharp laugh, crossing her arms defensively, "The last person I would have wanted with my daughter, or for my daughter to be like, and there they are. Together, somewhere away from here, and trying to create some kind of relationship."

"Barbara, I love you, okay? But all those decisions, all those things you're stirring about, we have no say in. The day you gave that baby to Virginia, you said good-bye. It was for the best."

"I know. I know, but..." Sniffling, she took a deep breath and tried to fight back her tears, "I thought about her for so long, missed her...loved her, and...now...she has every reason to hate me."

Luke placed his hand on hers, finally asking the question which had been burning a hole into his head, "Have you spoken with Virginia about all of this?"

"I've tried. I've left message after message, but...she hasn't called me back....can we blame her? I'd hate me too, if I was her. If someone had taken my little girl from me, I'd do everything I could to return the favor."

"I wouldn't worry about Virginia. Any day now, we'll have a blood thirsty Spencer on our hands, and that's always worse."

~*~

Inhaling a deep breath, the horse's reins secure within her grasp, she felt somewhat renewed with her new calm. As their horse ride through the sand came to a still, the two of them remained in awe of the sunset's sparkle on the sea before them. 

Leaning further back into him, comforted by his arms closing around her waist and his soft kiss to her temple, she grinned, "I had a good idea?"

He held her securely, allowing his own smile to appear, and replied, "It's good, Carly."

"We're never gonna forget this, Jason. No matter what happens..." Looking over her shoulder, she promised him, "neither of us will ever forget this."

He quickly faced his fears, meeting her eyes calmly, "You're sounding like you want to run again...from me..."

"No, it's...it's the opposite." She returned her focus to the sunset, sighing heavily, "I need—we need to go back, Jason. It's time to get back to Port Charles."

"You're ready?"

"I think so..."

"Carly," Pausing, he carefully chose his words and began to retract his hold, "you've got to be sure. If we handle this wrong, if whatever they're hiding is as bad as they say it is, maybe—"

She tightened her jaw, stiffening up, "Maybe what?" 

"I just...I don't want anything to happen to you."

His voice sounded incredibly worried...and somewhat frightened. The tone had an impact on her anger, putting out the fire the moment it sparked.

Closing his arms around her again, Jason pressed his head to hers, whispering, "Nothing can happen to you."

_He cares, Caroline. So sue him._  Amused by the thought, she eased into him again and gently replied, "Nothing will happen to me. I'll face it head on, with you beside me, and it'll be over."

"You don't know that."

"If I have you with me," Carly hesitated, still reserved when it came to sharing any emotions with him, but eventually overcame her phobia and admitted, "I can face anything....just as long as we're doing it together."

Her stomach began to twist into knots when he failed to respond but, when she felt his lips on her neck, she knew her words and emotions were not in vain.

"I'll be here, Carly."

~*~

It had been over a week since Carly and Jason had disappeared. Though Sonny had kept a close watch, she was sure the two were well aware of the eyes on them. 

This worried her.

Because if they knew they were being watched, yet they were completely at ease, she knew they were formulating a plan. How did she know?

_If it was you, Barbara, you'd be doing the same._

Bobbie felt closed off. Hiding in her home, dwelling on the could have been's and what may comes, she stirred for hours on end. 

Then, within the span of a second, a knock appeared on her door and sent her reluctantly to the door. Upon opening it, she found herself stunned by the image of her daughter's stone face and her boyfriend's presence beside her.

Taking a deep breath, Bobbie presented a small and polite smile.... _time to deal with this._

 


	34. Chapter 34

Pushing her way inward, sure he was only a beat behind, she confidently stepped into Bobbie's home and thought aloud, "Home sweet home, huh, mom?"  
  
Their brown eyes met, and it made her skin crawl.  
  
There were  _ **her**_  ebony eyes awaiting her glare,  _ **her**_  slim nose flaring with the same angry breath, and  ** _her_**  angry smirk sitting on the lips of a woman she barely knew...a woman she never wanted to know.  
  
 _How could you not know you were related, Caroline? How blind are you?_  
  
Looking away from her, Carly shook her head in disgust and laughed angrily, "You're not even going to try to deny it, are you? You're not even going to defend yourself because I know the whole truth now. You can't ask sneaky questions and pretend to be interested in this supposed stranger, right, Ms. Spencer?"  
  
"What do you expect me to say, Caroline? I've kept my mouth shut for a reason, I don't regret it, and," Bobbie shot her furious eyes to Jason, who stood tall and proud behind Carly, "if it wasn't for him, you would have never known."  
  
Balling her hands into fists, Carly quickly defended her only friend, "Wait, so, it's Jason's fault you gave me up? Was he even a concept when you were handing me over? It's his fault he had to lie to me to cover up your secrets! His fault he couldn't clean up  _ **your**_  mess!"  
  
Bobbie felt the stab of Carly's words, realizing one man was more important than anything she could say, "I'm not going to argue with you about a man that both of us barely know."  
  
Without a second thought, Carly's open palm had come across Bobbie's cheek like a bolt of lightning.   
  
Jason quickly stepped between the two, when it looked like they were about to fight to the death.   
  
"Carly, stop." He said softly, holding her back with a secure hold on her biceps, and bored his eyes into hers, lowering his voice, "You wanted answers. That's what we're here for. Nothing else."  
  
After nodding in compliance, calming down quickly in agreement, Carly took a deep breath and awaited his step aside. She challenged Bobbie's eyes with her own, hissing, "Rather than correct you about a man you'd be lucky to know, I'm going to keep this to the point. Why'd you give me up? And why is it such a big fuckin' secret?"  
  
"As much as you want an answer," Blinking back tears, Bobbie let out a shaky breath, "as much as I want to give that answer to you," She leaned her head back, hoping to erase the image of her daughter's betrayed and angry expression, "I can't. I can't tell you."  
  
"What?" Chuckling in disbelief, Carly pressed on, "I have a right to know! I have a right to know why everyone's lied to me! I need to know what's going on here!"  
  
"I—I can't tell you." Facing her, eyes full of tears and concern, Bobbie insisted, "All I can tell you...is that I loved—love you, so much. That's why I did what I did. I did it to protect you, to keep you safe, and I wouldn't take it back!"  
  
"Bullshit! All of this is covering up some mistake you made!"  
  
"You're right! The biggest mistake of my life resulted in a beautiful child I loved more than myself! I did what I had to do for you, and that's all that matters!"  
  
"In case you missed the briefing from your brother and his buddy Corinthos, I can take care of myself! I don't need your protection  ** _or_**  your love! I need an answer! And either you're going to give it to me, or I'll dig it up my damn self!"  
  
Jason and Carly began to head out.  
  
"No!" Bobbie grabbed onto her daughter the second she attempted to leave. Their eyes shot defensively to her, but she refused to back down. Her hold tightly on Carly's wrist, Bobbie pleaded with them, "You can't."  
  
Yanking her arm away from her, Carly stated coldly, "Keep your damn hands off me."   
  
"You can't go looking into the past. You've got to let it go."   
  
Carly narrowed her eyes angrily towards the woman, stunned by the woman's persistence and utter disregard for anyone's feelings but her own. On the other hand, Jason took Bobbie's fear into careful consideration. If they continued down their current path, something horrible would happen – he began to feel it.  
  
"Carly, Caroline, whatever I'm suppose to call you," Bobbie argued, swallowing a thick lump in her throat, and tried to reason with her, "this isn't just some secret, or silly mistake, this is something that will ruin your life. If you or anyone else knew, it could cost you....everything." Glancing towards Jason, meeting his worried eyes with her certainty, Bobbie added, "It could cost you your life, and that's why I hid it. That's why I want to be buried with it."  
  
A ring suddenly filled the air in the background before Bobbie could go on.  
  
"Did you just threaten me?" Carly asked, ignoring everyone warning or siren thrown at her, and instead persisted the truth, "I'm not going to take your word on anything! You've nearly ruined my life on your own!"   
  
The ringing phone persisted.  
  
Continuing to block everything out, Carly sunk her teeth into Bobbie, "Whatever this secret is, it couldn't be nearly as horrible as knowing your my mother!"  
  
Bobbie's jaw dropped slightly, suffocated by the verbal shot her daughter had just bestowed upon her, and remained silent.  
  
Carly stared her down, selfishly observing her handy work, until another voice entered the air....  
  
 _"Ms. Spencer? Hi, this is Elaine."_  
  
Recognizing the voice immediately, quicker than anyone else in the room, Carly felt her heart drop to the floor, "Wait a second..."  
  
 _"Virginia's friend from Florida."_  
  
"You knew—" Jason watched as Carly's eyes were reacquainted with an onslaught of tears, her statement weak and defeated, "You know my mother?"  
  
 _"Listen, I can't talk long...I hate to be the one to tell you this but..."_  
  
Bobbie opened her mouth to respond, only to be cut off by Elaine's message.  
  
 _"Virginia's in the hospital."_  
  
Carly spun around to face the answering machine nearby and stared in disbelief, "What?"  
  
 _"She has been for a few days. That's why she hasn't returned your message. The second I know more, you will too. I'll call soon....say a prayer."_  
  
Strangling strands of her long, blond mane, Carly choked back sobs and fought to breathe, "Oh my God..."  
  
Instinctively, Jason was at her side, his hand at her back. The signal was instant between them, within seconds, she was sobbing into his chest and surrounded by his arms.  
  
Bobbie watched this in horror. Not only had she ruined her daughter's life but now, in the midst of a terrible argument, she kept her child from the only mother she knew...and revealed another horrible secret in the process.  
  
"Yes, I know Virginia. She allowed me to be a part of your life from a distance." Bobbie told Carly softly, receiving Jason's deadly glare in response, but continued despite his silent warning, "Virginia is—"  
  
"Don't!" Carly left Jason's arms suddenly, pointing a furious finger in Bobbie's direction, "Don't you say a thing regarding my mother! You don't know her or me and, if it wasn't for you, I would have been with her days ago instead of hearing about it on a fucking answering machine! The last thing I need in my life  ** _is_**  you!"  
  
Carly stormed towards the door, fueled by frustration and sadness, and failed to look back.  
  
When Bobbie attempted to follow her, he blocked her path and said not a word because his eyes said it all. She stood in place, crossing an arm across her chest, and used her free hand to cover her mouth.  
  
Seeing she would not move another step, Jason left to catch up with Carly.  
  
The two of them left Bobbie to collapse into tears in her home, wandering how her one right decision could cost her so much for so long.  
  
~*~  
  
"You know..." Carly finally broke her silence, crossing her arms and leaning forward in her seat, "The last time I saw her, I made her feel like dirt."  
  
He bowed his head, turning his head only slightly towards her, and awaited the rest of her confession.  
  
"I said horrible, unforgivable things and now..." She drew in a shaky breath, trying to find a comfortable spot in the hard seat, and stared towards her hands, "I could lose her."  
  
He faced her, after memorizing the flight's boarding postings, but maintained his silence.  
  
Staring up at him with heartbroken, tearful eyes, Carly thought aloud with a sharp sob, "Did I do this, Jason? Did I put my mother in the hospital?"  
  
"No." Jason let out a long sigh, sitting beside her, and wrapped his arm around her, "She wasn't upset, Carly."  
  
"Wasn't upset?" Shooting him a disbelieving glance, she snapped, "Come on, Jason, I practically disowned her without a second thought."  
  
"She knew you. She knew you'd eventually come home, the two of you would talk, and it would be okay."  
  
A hint of a smile appeared on her lips as she turned to him for hope, "Really? She said that?"  
  
"She's the one who told me to come back to Port Charles. She said to leave you alone until you were ready...just like she was doing." He accepted her somewhat relieved, tearful grin with grace, wiping away her tears, "I did, here you are, and she was waiting."  
  
"And I was too late..."  
  
"You can't think like that. You don't know—"  
  
"What's to know, Jason? My mother has cancer, okay? I could lose her any day and, rather than rushing to her with an apology, I just—" Leaving her seat and his supportive hold, she stood to her feet and put some distance between them, "I turned on her. When it's always been us, when it's been me and mama against the world, I just turned on her."  
  
"You needed to think. You needed time away from it."  
  
"Right, while I'm in Spain with you, my mother's in the hospital." Hanging her head in shame, she shook her head slowly in disgust, "I just abandoned her, and I'm all she has. I let her go through this alone."  
  
"Carly, things happen. You have no control over this."  
  
"I have control over myself though and, yet again, I lost it. When I should’ve been adult, when I should’ve confronted things maturely, I resorted to the inner fourteen year old and ran away."  
  
"You shouldn't—" He was cut off by the call for her flight and his deepest fears were at the surface. Standing strong and still, Jason restrained himself.  
  
Absent of words, Carly retrieved her things and began to head towards the gate. She stopped, feeling his eyes on her and thankful for his silence, and looked over her shoulder, "I've got to do this alone, you know that."  
  
He nodded slowly, avoiding her eyes, and tried to figure out what he was going to do the second she was gone.  
  
"Jason, I remember my promise, okay?" Smiling sadly, she assured him in a quiet tone, "I'll come back to you."  
  
Offering her a half smile in response, Jason watched helplessly as she left him behind once again.


	35. Chapter 35

"Virginia Benson, I'm her daughter Caroline."  
  
"Of course, Ms. Benson, here's her room number."   
  
"Thank you." Accepting the small sheet of paper, Carly offered a small appreciative smile and stepped away from the nurse's desk.   
  
She pressed the floor of her mother's room and tried to prepare herself for the worst. Anything could be awaiting her in Virginia's room.  
  
Looking away as a few others stepped onto the elevator, Carly attempted to hide her tears despite the ache to release each one.  
  
 _Hold it together, Caroline. Stay strong for Mama._  
  
She adjusted the large bunch of carnations into her arm.  
  
The world seemed to slow down in the short amount of time where she awaited her mother's floor. Right when the elevator began to suffocate her, her stop had arrived and allowed her smooth escape.  
  
She could recall every time she had made this uncertain walk, wondering if this would be the day she lost her.  
  
Her sandals beat against the sterile tile floor until her eyes had found those four numbers. After a deep breath, she forced herself to venture inward and was confront the pale image of her weakened mother.  
  
"Mama?" Carly received no response and shot her eyes towards the heart monitor to see a steady beat. Lying the flowers on the food tray away from her bed, she took the seat at Virginia's side.  
  
A sharp, yet soft sob left her as she took her mother's warm hand into her own and slowly brought it her lips. Placing a lingering, supportive kiss to her skin, Carly closed her eyes and painfully absorbed her tears.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Mama..." She whispered sadly, pressing her cheek to Virginia's hand, and bravely blinked her eyes open, "I'm so sorry I hurt you..."  
  
Virginia lied completely still, in a deep slumber, but managed to maintain a grace and dignity her daughter had always longed to possess.  
  
"I will never leave you again." Carly vowed softly, kissing her hand again, and held it her heart, "I love you, Mama, and I will be here from now on.I swear." Continuing to hold one of Virginia's hands to her chest, she extended her free hand to her mother's cheek. Carly stroked it affectionately, nodding slowly, "Nothing and no one will ever take me from you again."  
  
~*~  
  
It was impossible to concentrate on anything, but he welcomed the distraction.  
  
He took another easy shot and missed, tossing the pool stick to the table. Bowing his head in defeat, he shut his eyes tightly and tried to push her out of his mind.  
  
 _She'll be back, Jason....she gave her word._  
  
Doubt stirred in the pit of his stomach despite the reminder. Though Carly had come back before, the second hit to their relationship could be the end. He was well aware of the possibility.  
  
Finishing off the last of his beer, he retrieved the pool stick and leaned down to make his next shot.  
  
Suddenly, a voice appeared and ruined any concentration he had.  
  
"Figured I might find you here."  
  
Jason glanced over his shoulder, letting out a sarcastic laugh, and managed to get his first good shot of the day.  
  
"You could say hi, you know?"  
  
"But what would be the point?" Standing straight, he faced the man with dismissal, "It's not going to solve anyone's problems, Sonny."  
  
"I understand you've got a lot against me right now. I haven't been making the best decisions lately and," He paused with an uneasy shrug, admitting, "if anyone's perfect at that, it's me."  
  
Jason shook his head, staring away, "I'm not in the mood for this."  
  
"I know Carly left."  
  
Their eyes met, Jason's defensive and Sonny's apologetic.  
  
"I also know she made it safely to Florida, and she's with her mother now."  
  
Taking in the information, he eyed him suspiciously, "And what favor do I owe you for this information?"  
  
"Nothing. I'm here as your friend, nothing more."   
  
Jason turned away from him again, returning to his solo game. All the while he tried to ignore the urge to confide in a man who had assisted the biggest mistake he had ever made – lying to Carly.  
  
"I know why you quit working for me. I respect it, and I understand it."  
  
"Is that what you think I need right now?" Jason inquired as his former boss took place beside the table, "You think I need your approval?"  
  
Inhaling deeply, Sonny rested his hands on the table's edge, "I know I screwed up, all right? But I was worried, and I reacted quickly."  
  
Jason tightened his jaw, remaining silent.  
  
"I care about what happens to you. You’re like family to me, okay? I don't care if you never work for me again, but I'm asking that you don't cut me out of your life."  
  
"Fine, I can do that." He bored his eyes into Sonny's, adding, "But only if you tell me what you were so worried about. Tell me why everyone's hiding from Carly."  
  
"I can't do that."  
  
Losing the pool stick, Jason headed towards the bar and signaled for another beer, "Then we've got nothing to say to each other."  
  
"You still don't get it." Sighing heavily, Sonny warned with concern, "Carly's in danger, Jason."  
  
Tossing a bill to the counter, he hesitated slightly in his strong stance and shot Sonny a thoughtful look.  
  
"Or maybe you already know." Somewhat stunned by the idea, Sonny laughed in disbelief, "This isn't a game. She finds out the truth, even remotely close, she's dead. I was trying to protect her from that...but you even more so."  
  
Jason awaited Sonny's disappearance before going against his better judgment, dialing a familiar phone number and making the order.  
  
"I need a flight to Florida immediately."  
  
~*~  
  
 _"I'm sorry, Ms. Bensen, but..."  
  
"But? But what? What's going on with my mother, doctor?"  
  
"The cancer's spreading, and we may be able to fight it a little longer, if she would just agree to therapy but—"  
  
"She's sick of being sick. She won't do it."  
  
"I'm aware. Which is why I feel the need to warn you...without the treatment—"  
  
"Just give me a figure, all right? I need to know how long my mother has."  
  
"If we're lucky, a couple of months."_  
  
Staring towards the vast waters ahead of her, she on the warm Florida sands. Rewinding the conversation over and over in her mind, she tried to focus on the tiny waves and lose any thought of her mother’s illness.  
  
For some reason, she had always thought her mother would somehow beat it – prove everyone wrong and just magically beat her disease. Now, she sat numb to the world and painfully aware her mother could be gone in months.  
  
The hospital had nearly choked the air out of her, prompting her to take a break at their getaway...the one place she and Virginia had always went to when things were spinning out of control.  
  
Standing to her bare feet, carefully to clutch a sandal in each hand, Carly glared resentfully towards the ocean which held so many memories with Virginia.  
  
Bowing her head, feeling the tears overwhelm her again, she willed herself to make it back to the car...then to the hospital...but it was eard to move.  
  
Her legs felt like concrete, keeping her in place, as her head drifted upward to catch a glimpse of the colorful sky. And, in the midst of all her agony, only one though occurred to her.  
  
 _I wish Jason was here._    
  
She smiled sadly, turning around, and failed to take a step before at least one of her prayers were answer.  
  
Appearing out of thin air, he stood in the distance...weary of approaching and the definition of strength in his silence.  
  
Before Carly could remind herself to be strong, to maintain her dignity, her feet were sprinting towards him.  
  
She threw her arms around him the moment he was close enough and held on for dear life.   
  
Shutting her eyes tightly, breathing sharply between tears, Carly managed to choke out, "How do you do that, Jase? How did you know I needed you?"  
  
Embracing her closely, feeling his muscles ease, he deeply inhaled the familiar scent of her skin and answered softly, "Because I needed you, too."


	36. Chapter 36

It had been nearly a week since he had arrived on the beach and took into her arms. From that moment on, Jason had not left her side. Hours and hours on end, he simply remained within her reach. He offered a shoulder to cry on, arms to feel secure in, and words which momentarily helped her forget the world spinning out of control. Though most of their time had been silent, he could not imagine being anywhere else.  
  
 _Especially in Port Charles_.  
  
Her mother had been in and out of consciousness, fighting a bug that was attacking her already weak system.   
  
All the while, Carly roamed the small room as though something new would appear with each footstep...something which could bring her hope.  
  
Off to a dark corner of the room, Jason watched her closely. He careful watched for signs of hunger, exhaustion, or sadness then tended to each one as they came and went without warning.   
  
Carly finally came to a halt, sitting down cautiously beside her mother's hip, and stared at the pale image of her mother, tears immediately refueling in her eyes.  
  
Jason saw this and made his way out of the shadows.  
  
Hearing his footsteps, her eyes shot to his and a strong statement left her lips, "I'm never going back to Port Charles."  
  
"You don't have to."  
  
"That Godforsaken town is responsible for this. I mean—if I had never found out about the adoption, I would never..." Carly bowed her head, aware that one comment had managed to stab her only source of support. Extending her hand to him, she gazed up into his eyes and apologized immediately, "I didn't mean anything against you. I just...I hate myself for yelling at her like that."  
  
"You don't have to hide the way you feel, Carly. I would never ask you to."  
  
"I know but," Lacing their fingers, Carly stood to her feet and sadly smiled, "you were given to me because of that town, and to think I might never have met you…"  
  
"It would’ve made things easier."  
  
"No." She corrected him with an almost inaudible whisper, sliding her arms around his waist and snuggling up to his chest, “I don't think I'd be able to stand, if I wasn't so sure you'd catch me when I fell."  
  
His hands ran soothing along her back, as his voice gently prodded, "What are you going to do when she's ready to leave?"  
  
"I'm going to stay with her and help with everything. Make sure she's comfortable, you know?" Pulling away slowly, she took his hands in hers once again and returned her eyes to Virginia, "I want you to stay with me, stay here in Florida, but I—I know you have family in Port Charles."  
  
"It doesn't matter. I'm not leaving." Jason vowed strongly causing a heavy sigh of relief to leave her. As she closed her eyes tightly, too proud to thank him, he stroked her tears away with his fingertips and insisted, "I'll be here."  
  
A long moment of silence passed between them, Jason allowing her to have another unleashing moment. In his arms, she let her guard down once more and cried for her mother.  
  
When his heart began to grow heavy with her sobs, she broke her silence to inquire, "Do you believe in God, Jase?"  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know. I just do."  
  
"But my mom, she's never hurt a soul. I mean..." Stepping away from him, Carly drifted to the window, "God saw fit to punish her."  
  
He quickly recognized her anger returning, but he remained calm. He answered honestly, sliding his hands into his pockets, "I don't think he's trying to punish her."  
  
Wrapping her arms around herself tightly, she continued, "Then maybe he's punishing me."  
  
Jason stared towards her in disbelief, "Why would you think that?"  
  
"Because I'm not good person, Jase. I..." She turned towards him, yet faced her mother, and leaned back against the nearest wall, "I don't go to church, and I don't pray. And I—I kill people for a living. I work for the mob, and I've loved every minute of it. Maybe this is my punishment. Maybe I deserve to watch the person I love the most just—disintegrate before my very eyes."  
  
"Carly..." He took a step towards her, only to have her quickly signal for him to stay back, and he remained still.  
  
"How many of those people had families? How many of those people, that I killed, had someone..." Holding a hand to her mouth, she restrained her sobs and managed to continue, "just...waiting for them to come home. Only they never did because—because I took 'em out before they had the chance."  
  
"You shouldn't talk about this."  
  
"Who cares!" She shouted, throwing her hands up in the air, and lowered her voice only slightly, in fear she would get kicked out, "The worst that could happen to me already has, Jason. My mother is dying!"  
  
"God doesn't punish, Carly. He forgives."  
  
The statement caused her to bow her head.  
  
"He doesn't want to punish you."  
  
"What? He wants to forgive me?"  
  
"He already has. You and me for whatever we've done."   
  
Sniffling softly, surprised by his faith, she met his eyes with doubt, "How do you know?"  
  
"Because we're together."  
  
Her bottom lip began to quiver with the thought, the tears trailing their endless stream down her cheeks.  
  
Jason was going to approach when Carly's eyes suddenly shot to the bed, sending his eyes along with hers to the woman's awakening eyes, "Mama?"  
  
After a moment, the woman's usually sugar voice came out scruffy and raw, "...Caroline?" Virginia responded softly, turning her head towards the voice, and a smile emerged across her lips as she saw the expectant blond beside her, "There you are."  
  
"Here I am." She laughed softly, returning to Virginia's side, and grabbed hold of Virginia's hand reaching out to her, "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Like I just got hit by a truck." Virginia replied honestly, coughing immediately afterward and signaling towards her table, and held her free hand to her throat.  
  
Carly demanded gently, signaling towards the pitcher nearby, "Jason, get some water."  
  
Jason did so quickly as Carly assisted her mother to an upward seated position.  
  
Soon after, she had planted the full cup in her mother's awaiting hands.  
  
Jason and Carly watched as Virginia finished the small cup in two gulps, coughing slightly in between. Extending the empty glass to him, Virginia signaled for a refill.  
  
Accepting the cup with a hint of a smile, Jason nodded in response to her silent request.  
  
While he obliged her wishes, Virginia set her gentle gaze on her daughter and smiled brightly, "Where'd you go this time, Caroline? Make some sunny adventure so that—"  
  
Cutting her off, Carly bored her eyes into Virginia's, "Mama, I just want to say I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for what I said. You mean the world to me and..."  
  
"Stop that nonsense, right now, Caroline."  
  
"I didn't mean it, I swear."  
  
"Yes, you did. And that's one of the many reasons I love you." Virginia cupped Carly's face in her hands, grateful to see a loving gaze return to her eyes, and added, "You're the most passionate woman I know. You care about... _everything_."


	37. Chapter 37

"You got it?"   
  
Her daughter's worried question and immediate arm around her sent her eyes rolling in aggravation.  
  
"Caroline," Virginia batted her hands away in frustration as the three of them entered her home, "Would you stop fussing over me! I'm just fine!"  
  
Ignoring her mother's tone, she assisted her slow walk to a seat, "Right, I'll believe that once your perfectly comfortable in your favorite chair, got it?"   
  
"You are so bossy." Her mother laughed softly, calling back to their tie breaker, "Isn't she bossy, Jason?"  
  
He smiled to himself, dropping everyone's bag near the door, and approached them in silence.  
  
Sitting calmly in her seat, Virginia stared angrily up at her daughter and complained, "Don't tell me she's not this way with you."  
  
"Would you leave Jason out of this? He’s here to help me take care of you, not to help you win arguments."  
  
"Hey, if he gives me a hand in winning an argument with you, he  ** _is_**  helping."  
  
"Have I told you how funny you are, Mama? Really, I mean it." Flashing her tongue playfully at her mother's glare, Carly laughed softly and looked over her shoulder to Jason, "You hungry?"  
  
"A little."  
  
"Well, I'll fix something." Virginia happily volunteered, attempting to leave her seat.  
  
Carly quickly stopped her, seating her back down, and stated strongly, "Mama, you are not to do anything but rest, understand me?"  
  
"You don't expect me to let you cook, do you? I mean you can't just expect me to sit here while you burn my house down."   
  
While the two went through a soft, sarcastic, bittersweet exchange, Jason approached cautiously. He was amazed how head strong Virginia could suddenly be when her daughter was around, losing some of her sweet demeanor to just be mom.  
  
"Fine, fine, Caroline! Make something without stove requirement, all right?"  
  
"Like I was going to cook you a gourmet meal anyway." Carly huffed, waving off her mother's protest, and headed towards the kitchen, brushing past Jason with the frustrated shake of her head, "That woman, sometimes..."  
  
Signaling for Jason to sit nearby, Virginia called after her daughter, "I heard that."  
  
Jason bowed his head, grinning slightly, and obliged Virginia's signal, sitting down.  
  
"You sure you to have to stay with me,  ** _every_**  day?"  
  
"That's between you and Carly, isn't it?"  
  
"Good answer. She's got you trained pretty well." Virginia teased, sensing his macho side wanting to protest, and added, "It's good to stay on the side lines rather than between the two of us."  
  
The two of them sat in silence momentarily.  
  
Suddenly, Virginia rested her hand on Jason's and, once his eyes were on hers, smiled sadly, "Thank you."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For being there for Caroline. For taking care of her." Virginia retracted her hand, staring away, "For keeping her calm...and helping her accept this. I didn't think anyone could."  
  
Jason felt like a pair of unwanted eyes, observing something extremely personal between Carly and her mother, and to be thanked for it seemed surreal.  
  
"She tries to be tough, but...Caroline's so fragile. And I am thankful to anyone who can let her be her  ** _whole_**  self, without question. After Austin...I just didn't think anyone would ever be able to get through to her again." Facing him happily, she beamed with a slow nod, "And here you are. Caroline's second chance."  
  
Taking a deep breath, Jason admitted, "She's mine too."  
  
~*~  
  
Jason stared out the window, losing himself in sight of the waves, and awaited her return.  
  
Meanwhile, his mind was playing tricks on him...asking questions that he would never be able to answer until it was too late.  
  
 _Will she still want to know about this secret here...or after Virginia's gone? Can I protect Carly? What can I do to make this easier on her?_  
  
"She's sleeping." She announced, glancing upstairs once more as she made her way towards him, "She's pretty exhausted after that trip to the hospital."  
  
As she rubbed the tense muscles of her neck, he examined her closely, "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
He gave her a skeptical look, tilting his head slightly.  
  
"I'm as good as can be expected. How 'bout that, Jase?" Sliding her arms around his waist, she rested her head against his chest and exhaled, "I'm so glad you're here."  
  
Jason embraced her, kissing her head softly, and returned his eyes outside, enjoying the warm silence between them.  
  
But, as it always had, her mood abruptly changed and he could feel her tears on his shirt.  
  
"What is it, Carly?"  
  
"I don't—I don't know if I can do this." Her breath quivered as she thought aloud, shaky at best, "I don't know if I can wait for her to die...wondering if she'll wake up every time she goes to sleep...or if—if she'll be breathing when I come in from another room. I just—I don't think I'm strong enough to..."  
  
Shutting his eyes, Jason rubbed her back smoothly and held her close, "We do this your way, Carly, the way you want to handle it."  
  
"I don't know, that's just it." Pulling away from him, the anger and resentment consuming her suddenly, she drifted to her familiar sofa and fell into a seated position, "I don't know how I want to do this. I've never...I've never had time, you know? Warning that someone I loved so much was going to die..."  
  
As she sobbed into her hands, Jason made his way to her side but maintained his distance.  
  
He sat carefully on the edge of the coffee table before her and patiently waited for her to resume her explanation.  
  
Carly calmed down, given time, and resumed her thoughts aloud, "I want to give her everything she's ever wanted, you know? But...there's no time...not for everything."  
  
"Then you do what you can."  
  
"But how? Where do I start?"   
  
Shrugging his shoulders, he carefully calmed her with his stare and, taking her hands in his, eventually inquired, "What's the one thing you know she's always wanted?"  
  
"Material or emotional?"  
  
"Does it matter?"  
  
"Yes." Laughing nervously, she laced their fingers yet drifted her eyes elsewhere, "Material I can get her in a heartbeat, but...the emotional aspect is something I still can't quite grasp."  
  
"What do you think is more important to your mother?"  
  
"Emotions." Carly nodded slowly, smiling thoughtfully with a soft laugh, "My mama used to tell me that...emotions were like art. It took a special kind of person to learn the technique of a paint brush, and the rest of us just make a mess."  
  
As she bowed her head, cool and collected, Jason drew in a deep breath and, more importantly, the image of her. Fully aware that with everyday, the idea of living without her seemed more and more impossible.  
  
Carly broke their silence, catching him off guard with the sudden sting of her ebony gaze, and sighed heavily, "You know the one thing she's always wanted? I've never been able to give her."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Some kind of assurance that I'd always be okay." Shaking her head with an angry chuckle, she admitted softly, "Through everything, in the past and now, she just wants to know her baby girl will always be safe....and I can't do it, Jason."  
  
Before she could lose all composure again, her arms were around him and her face was buried in his shoulder.  
  
However, while she lost all train of thought, his mind was right on track...thinking of a way to make everyone happy.  
  
~*~  
  
"You're sure this information is accurate?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"You're telling me this woman is my blood, family?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Someone on the inside found out she's been investigated before. Nothing concrete's been found out, but...the bloodline is clear. No question."  
  
"There's no name on the birth certificate. How do we know he was her father?"  
  
"He sounded pretty certain, sir."  
  
"That's not good enough."  
  
"Well, there is a way to find out the truth."  
  
"How's that?"  
  
By the time his question had finished, a picture was lying in front of him...stirring a whirl wind of emotions.  
  
Tightening his jaw, he hissed, "Corinthos is behind this?"  
  
"I don't know. But he knows something."  
  
He leaned back in his chair, staring towards the photograph, and ordered quietly, "I want to be on a flight to Port Charles in twenty minutes...make it happen."


	38. Chapter 38

"This feels kind of wrong, you know?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, you're half naked," Her hand pulled a sweeping gesture from his bare chest to the room surrounding them, "you're in my bed, and my mother's sound asleep only feet away from us."  
  
A confused, yet amused smile spread across his lips as he stared into her glowing brown eyes, "Nothing's going on, Carly, we just slept here."  
  
"I know. I know, but there's just something dirty about it." Laughing softly, brushing a few stray hairs nervously aside, she lied on her side comfortably and continued to face him, "In this bed, lying with you, isn't twenty something Carly 'Bad ass'. There's like this—shell holding in a fourteen-year-old Caroline who's like the poster child for frustration."  
  
He curled his arm under his pillow, facing her with playful curiosity, and smiled, "Tell me about her."  
  
"Who? Me at fourteen?" Carly took a moment to recall her mind state, running a hand along her mid drift which remained slightly exposed by her small T-shirt, and thought aloud carefully, "She's...lost. She—spends every minute in this room wondering how she can possibly get out of here for good."   
  
Their eyes mutually took in the territory. White walls covered with random pictures of nothing in particular, a couple of dressers with pink trim, with not so much as a hint to the girl who was now Carly.  
  
"She wanders if she'll ever be worth her mother's trust. Or her father's love." Inhaling deeply, she rolled her head towards him again but focused her eyes elsewhere, "She keeps thinking that if she just does something perfect, he'll come back...and they can all be a family again. That maybe...she can stop feeling like she's somehow been cheated."  
  
The long blink of her ebony eyes sent a tear on its trail, but it was caught by his fingertip, causing a small peaceful smile to emerge on her lips.  
  
And all of it was amazing to him.  
  
Carly had a way of completely exposing herself. She never gave you just a piece, but she gave all or nothing.  
  
Taking his hand into her own, she kissed his skin softly before lacing their fingers. Carly set their locked hands on her stomach, looking to a poster on her wall and felt one powerful memory return to her.  
  
"You see that?"  
  
Jason followed her signal towards a poster on the wall. The picture meant nothing to him, but he could tell by her admiring gaze it meant something to her.  
  
The image was of three people. One young man, two women, and none of them looked happy.   
  
The young man stood behind one of the woman, one who seemed a little more in your face with her beauty. She had a cloud of gorgeous red hair which remained feathered perfectly around her straight face. But the other woman was reserved, nearly hidden in a corner. Short, cropped dyed blond, hair with the face of an angel who stood conflicted in a leather coat.   
  
"Some Kind of Wonderful. It was my favorite movie." Carly dropped her free hand back to her side, staring admiringly towards the poster, and let out a long sigh, "I watched it religiously until the tape wore out...then I bought another copy, and another."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know." Shrugging her shoulders, she elaborated, "It just made a perfect scenario seem plausible." Carly abruptly propped her head on the pedestal of her palm, pinning her elbow to the bed, and stared down at him with a girlish grin, "In the end, the best part was the guy finally realizing which girl was truly perfect for him, even if she was imperfect to everyone else."  
  
"And that was your favorite part? The reason you wore the tape out? Because they got together in the end?"  
  
"Kind of..." Nodding slowly, she tried to find a way of explaining it better, "Okay, it's like this. I can tell you numerous scenes I loved in the movie, but the last one is the one that sticks with me. He ends up giving her these earrings that he bought with this huge savings he had, and it was perfect. They had the big epic kiss and...that great moment of pure happiness." Biting her lower lip, trying to restrain a cheesy grin, she stared towards the picture and concluded, "When she asked him how the earrings looked on her, and he said she looked good wearing his future."  
  
A moment of silence between before Jason caught her off and away look, "That's Caroline at fourteen, right?"  
  
"Right." Carly returned her eyes to his, "Not me now. I don't have a copy of the movie, and I haven't thought about it in forever."  
  
He remained focused on her, waiting for her to continue, but he kept his mouth shut, wanting her to come forward without any push.  
  
"Once I left the house, the whole runaway chapter of my life began, and I realized there would never be that guy for me. There would never be some knight in shining armor, or even the sincere boy next door, not for me. And even with Austin, it was an attraction. Instantly, I wanted him, but it wasn't love. Not until much later, and he was..."   
  
Again, out of instinct, Jason reacted. His hand was suddenly at her cheek, his thumb stroking a few tears away with ease, and their eyes met.  
  
"I just got afraid to hope for anything. And I guess...I didn't realize it." Smiling sadly, she placed a hand on his face and added, "Until I met you."  
  
~*~  
  
Ignoring the knock, she caught a peek of the doorway through her squinted eye lids and awaited the culprit.  
  
She sprung up to a seated position, waving him in quickly and immediately signaled for him to quiet.  
  
Shutting the door softly behind himself, he approached her bedside with caution.  
  
She sensed his confusion and quietly reminded him, "If Caroline knows I'm awake, she'll start fussing."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Did she send you up here now?" Virginia's eyes widened as she inquired, "Is she trying to make breakfast? Because, if she is, could you please stop her before she burns down my kitchen?"  
  
"She's downstairs, finding something microwavable." His assurance caused her to ease back into her pillow, "And she doesn't know I'm here. She thinks I'm in the shower."  
  
"Oh no, Mr. Morgan this isn't going to turn into a 'Graduate' slash Jerry Springer moment between us, is it?" Her joke was clearly wasted on him as he frowned towards her. Offering a half grin, she let out a sharp laugh, "Nevermind."  
  
"I wanted to let you know something....what I plan to do."  
  
"Plan to do, huh? Sounds pretty serious."  
  
"It is." Jason knelt at Virginia's beside and explained to the best of his ability, "I care about your daughter very much. And...I just...I want to make her happy. Keep her safe."  
  
A tearful smile escaped her as she concluded happily, "You want to marry her, don't you?"  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
"I don't know what it is about my daughter that just reels 'em in, but they fall hook, line, and sinker. I tell ya." Virginia stroked his cheek affectionately, bargaining, "You have my full support on a couple of conditions."  
  
"Anything."  
  
"Promise me, you'll love her as much as she does you. That you'll give her everything she wants and deserves for the rest of her life. You'll pick her over whatever else may come along. Promise me," Taking in a shaky breath, she regained composure and concluded, "You'll keep her happy and protect her life with your own."  
  
He nodded firmly in agreement, "I promise you."  
  
"Welcome to the family, Jason Morgan." Virginia squealed, signaling him for a hug, and returned his embrace tightly.  
  
They separated and shared a thoughtful stare.  
  
"So, you got any idea how you're gonna propose?"  
  
"...I've got an idea."


	39. Chapter 39

"God..." She checked the clock and glanced out the window once more, "what's taking him so long? He had a list, a little one at that."  
  
"Are you always like this?"  
  
"Mama, you don't know him, all right? He gets things done then he comes home. That's it."  
  
"Home, huh?" Smiling teasingly towards her daughter's frustrated stare elsewhere, Virginia continued to pick at her greens, "Where exactly is home, Caroline?"  
  
"Don't start with me."  
  
"Oh, come on, spill." When receiving a tiny grin from her, she continued to urge her on, "Tell me all about Jason."  
  
"I don't do girl talk, Mama."  
  
"That's ‘cause I'm your only girlfriend, Caroline."  
  
She stuck her tongue out in response, crossing her arms.  
  
Pointing towards the chair across the table, Virginia instructed her, "Sit."  
  
Reluctantly, Carly pulled the chair out and took a seat.  
  
She set her eyes on her daughter, grinning with the corner of her mouth, "You worry about him like this all the time?"  
  
"Sometimes...." Adjusting uncomfortably, she lifted her gaze to her mother's and shrugged her shoulders weakly, "all right...all the time...but I've got my reasons."  
  
"Oh, and they have nothing to do with how much you love him, right?"  
  
When the word 'love' left her mother's lips, her hair stood on end.   
  
"Oh Lord..." Virginia immediately ceased her actions, recognizing Carly's tense muscles, "tell me you two have discussed this."  
  
"We've never had a reason too."  
  
"Caroline, don't me you don't love him, okay? Anyone, whether they know it or not, could spot what's going on between you two from a mile away."  
  
"It's not like that with Jason. Actions really do speak louder than words, and I—"  
  
" ** _You_** ," Resuming her activity, she shook her head with a motherly sigh full of concern, "are scared out of your mind, and you let it run you."  
  
"I'm not. I mean—" Carly smiled somewhat confused, hugging herself loosely, and thought of how she felt when looking into his eyes, "when I found out the truth about my adoption..."  
  
There was a pause between them, both trying to overcome the emotions still silenced by their stubborn nature.  
  
"I ran, and...though I thought of you...I was really surprised to find myself thinking of him too." Her gaze wandered upward, tears misting her vision, "And when I went back to confront him, needing answers, he didn't fight me. He apologized, gave me those answers, and stepped aside. I knew he was completely prepared to let me go, no matter how much it tore him apart."  
  
"You realized you loved Jason after he nearly lost you?"  
  
"It was more than that. He—he would have sacrificed everything for me. For crying out loud, he has." Leaning slightly across the table, Carly laughed in disbelief, "He had his life, his very  **short**  life, in order. Everything was where he wanted it, and he was content. And--Jason's not the type of guy to want more, to always want that next best thing. He's the kind of guy who really—cherishes the little things. He—he wants what he has, and that's it. It's that simple, when you're Jason Morgan."  
  
"Hmm...the exact opposite of you, huh?"  
  
"I envy him,  ** _respect_**  him, for that." She ran a hand through her hair, biting her lower lip in hopes of concealing a thoughtful grin, "I've never been able to do things like him. I can't live in a tiny room without wondering what a bigger one would be like. I can't just ride a motorcycle around town without wondering what it would be like if I was in a limo. And I've never been able to be with one person without wondering if the grass was greener elsewhere...not even with Austin."  
  
Virginia wrinkled a brow, shocked by the omission.  
  
"Austin and I were like an addiction to each other. It's like...it wasn't even a choice, you know? No matter what, we'd just come back to each other like a boomerang."  
  
"And with Jason?"  
  
"It's a choice...neither of us would want it any other way."  
  
"Hmm...interesting..."  
  
"It isn't interesting. It isn't building, Mama. It just...is."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It's us." Carly shrugged, unable to hide her happiness, and elaborated, "It's Jason and me, or it's nothing."  
  
"Have you told him this?"  
  
"I don't have to. Jason is the first person who has ever taken the time to know and care for  ** _me_**. All the ugly past what he sees, it means something to him. He doesn't want to fix me or—somehow change me for the better. He just wants  _ **me**_."  
  
"Sounds like you're pretty lucky."  
  
"Not with everything." She whispered sadly, bowing her head, and swallowed a lump in her throat, consumed by guilt, "Mama, have I mentioned how sorry I am? Or what an idiot I am for losing it on you? For just disappearing all over again? Because I will regret that forever, if—"  
  
"Clear that big head of yours, Caroline." Winking playfully at her daughter, Virginia assured her with pride, "I want you to rest assured that you've made me nothing but happy. Even the worst of times have made it worth calling you my daughter."  
  
Carly looked away, trying to sneak in a swipe of her cheeks, but the tears fell even worse than before.  
  
"I'm your Mama, way beyond this life, and I wouldn't change it for anything. I lucked out when Bobbie gave you up, because I got the child I had always wanted."  
  
Reaching across the table, she took her mother's cool hand in her own and placed a soft kiss upon her skin.  
  
A graceful smile accompanied her mother's admiring eyes as she set her palm to her cheek.  
  
"Is everything okay?"  
  
Practically jumping out of her seat, Carly turned to face the voice with a visible sigh of relief, "What the hell took you so long?"  
  
"He didn't have a map of the grocery store." Virginia piped in, right back to her quick wit, "Did you get everything, Jason?"  
  
He nodded, setting the bag on the table, "Yeah, I got everything."  
  
Noting the exchange, able to read people entirely too well, Carly placed her hands on her hips and let out a sharp laugh, "What's going on here?"  
  
The two looked to her like she was crazy.  
  
"Why are we talking in codes here?"  
  
"You're paranoid, honey."  
  
"No, I'm not, Mama. Something's up here." Gently tugging Jason to face her, she examined him closely, "What's going on with you?"  
  
"Do you want to go for a walk?"  
  
"A walk? That's your answer?"  
  
"He's trying to give me a chance to give you a surprise. Don't ruin it, Caroline." Virginia rose slowly to her, prompting Carly to appear immediately at her site. Slapping her hands away, she smiled brightly towards him, "Please, keep her away for just a while so I can get this together, Jason."  
  
~*~  
  
They had wandered the beach for hours. Nothing but the sounds of waves crashing accompanied them. But her patience was beginning to grow thin...  
  
"This is kind of nice, huh?" Swinging their locked hands slightly, she admired the scenery around them and teased, "Come on, Jase, I don't even get an ‘it's all right’ from you?"  
  
She followed his gaze towards their grip and, after a little mutual affection, nudged him lightly.  
  
His blue eyes immediately stuck her, shining in the sunset.  
  
"I knew it!" Pointing an accusing finger towards him, she growled, "You are up to something! That whole thing about Mama surprising me was crap!"  
  
Jason laughed softly, drifting his gaze elsewhere.  
  
"Well?" Carly released his hand, stomping her bare feet to a space in front of him, "Tell me what's going on."  
  
In one moment, he had saw something he had never seen before. Within her deep, dark brown eyes, he connected to something he never had before - a future.  
  
As she smiled up at him, expecting nothing bad (or worse) could come at them, it was evident she was awaiting something good – something promising.  
  
Without a second thought, he had found himself acting as he had seen many people do before.  
  
Like in the movies, on the television screen, or in a random real life moment he had stumbled upon, Jason knelt before her and revealed a tiny jewelry box.  
  
Suddenly, as though breathless, her hand flew to her chest, eyes widened in shock.  
  
"Jas—"  
  
Continuing to hold her hand in his, he used the other to open the box and reveal the simple yet elegant diamond.  
  
"Wha—"  
  
Her struggled caused a hint of a smile to appear on his lips, pleased she was just as caught off guard as he was. Without a response to a nonexistent question, Jason had removed the ring from the box and slipped it onto her finger easily.  
  
Carly watched as he rose to his feet, trying to gather her thoughts, and found herself continuing to stare at the ring, well aware of what it meant.  
  
 _Forever...all over again._  
  
Ignoring the mixture of shock and emotional baggage, she met his eyes again, "Jason, I realize you're new at the whole proposing thing, but...you should really ask."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you don't know that I'm saying yes!"  
  
"You would eventually."  
  
Smacking his arm lightly as his arms embraced her loosely, Carly griped, "How can you be so sure!"  
  
"Because I know you, just like you know me, and that never has to change."  
  
His comment caused her sarcasm to fade, revealing a softer tone in her eyes.  
  
"I'm going to help you give you what your mother wants...because I want it to."  
  
"That's what this is? A deal with me and Mama?"  
  
"I want to know you're always going to be okay." Rubbing her biceps affectionately, he thought back to her brush with death, "I want to protect you, keep you safe."  
  
"You can do that without being my husband, Jase."  
  
"I want to do this, Carly. I want to be your husband."  
  
"Crazy, train wreck Carly?" Hanging her head, she tried to avoid the sincerity of his stare, "you sure you want that?"  
  
He lifted her chin, forcing her to, and insisted, "I want you."  
  
"A lot of trouble comes with wanting me."  
  
"I knew that a long time ago."  
  
Sharing a mutual laugh, they looked away momentarily before boring their eyes into one another's all over again.  
  
"Just say yes, Carly. I'll take care of the rest."  
  
Biting the inside of her lip, her eyes bounced from his eyes to the ring and back to his eyes again.  
  
Then, following a short debate, she replied, "On one condition."  
  
"You too?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Your mother had a couple of conditions too."  
  
"You discussed this with my mother? I mean—in depth?" Once he had offered a nod, her smile widened, "You're telling me you asked for mama's permission?"  
  
"What's the condition?"  
  
Sure he had no clue what he had done, or what it meant to her, she set the issue aside.  
  
"You have to tell me..." Holding her hand to her chest, she batted her eyes playfully and demanded, "I look good wearing your future."  
  
Jason recalled the other night, her speech about the movie, and fought his amusement.  
  
 _On her terms._  
  
Taking her hand in his, he raised it to his lips and placed a soft kiss to her skin. Jason looked deeply into her eyes, clasping her hand in his, and stated firmly, "You look good wearing my future."  
  
"Aw, baby," Throwing her arms playfully around his neck, she nearly threw him back and teased, "you're such a romantic sometimes."  
  
~*~  
  
"Barbara!" Luke’s scream accompanied his tense muscles and wide eyes while watching her being slammed into the nearest wall. Struggling against the four men around him, he managed to keep an eye on his defenseless sister.  
  
The mystery man touched a hand to his mouth, snickering under his breath, "You have quite a hit there, Ms. Spencer." Pushing her aggressively against the wall as she groaned in agony, he hissed, "Too bad you didn't take me out with it."  
  
"Try me, asshole!"  
  
"Tsk, tsk, tsk." The man shook his head, clicking his tongue, and burned her gaze with his own, "Your brother has quite a big mouth for such a weak man."  
  
"You have the nerve to talk, big guy. Beating on women."  
  
"I wonder if she's got a mouth like you." His comment caused fearful tears to fill her tough gaze. Smiling at the corner of his mouth, his tone maintained his anger, "Always writing checks her ass can't cash."  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about."  
  
Grabbing a handful of her hair, he slammed her head lightly against the wall, "You better learn real quick."  
  
Despite the pain and her fear, she whispered, "Kiss my ass."  
  
"Perhaps Ms. Spencer needs to realize the severity of this situation, boys."  
  
Within an instant, a fist had struck a heavy blow to her brother's stomach.  
  
"Luke!"  
  
"Tell them nothing, Barbara!" He groaned, only to receive a second blow that sent him crumbling to the ground.  
  
"First it's a few fists, but eventually my patience will wear very thin..."   
  
With the jut of his chin, a gun was pointed at Luke.  
  
"Then it's a bullet each time I don't get an answer."  
  
"I don't know anything."  
  
"You're a liar, and I'm not playing games. I want to know where she is, and I want to know now."  
  
Meeting his gaze bravely, Bobbie blinked back heavy tears and inquired, "Who are you talking about?"  
  
"Who am I talking about?" With a frustrated laugh, he slamming her aggressively and shouted, "My sister!"


	40. Chapter 40

The living room was lit by nothing but moonlight as they sat in complete silence on the sofa.  
  
Snuggled up to his chest, she memorized the moment with a thoughtful smile. His fingertips ran the length of her spine, direct contact to her skin thanks to the halter top red dress she wore. Occasionally, his palm brushed her skin - reminding her of every single perfect moment between them. His heartbeat echoed in her ear, his breath tickled the hairs at the very top of her head, and his random kiss reminded her that he simply adored her.  
  
 _I'm his life..._  
  
Kissing his chest, the thin black T-shirt he wore separating her from his skin, she closed her eyes and hugged his waist tightly.  
  
 _And he's mine._  
  
She recalled the unbelievable day she had lived through - her mother scolding her for not confessing her love, Jason's half ass proposal, the perfect dinner, and lastly a moment of peace.  
  
Continuing to stare at nothingness with him, she softly broke the silence and confessed, "I'm scared, Jase."  
  
Her words confused him.   
  
 _Why? Everything's perfect?_  
  
Rather than question her emotions, he inquired with caution, "What are you so scared of?"  
  
"The ending."  
  
Frowning when her eyes met his, he stared into her tearful eyes. Jason waited a beat before brushing her stray tears away, assuring her, "Don't be."  
  
"The last time I was this sure...if I've ever been this sure...that I was happy...that I was doing the right thing..." Carly bowed her head, blinking back only some of her heavy tears, and wiped her cheeks slowly, hoping to catch the rest, "I lost it....everything."  
  
"You won't lose it."  
  
"You say that but..." Meeting his eyes sadly, she shrugged her shoulders with a pout, "you don't know, do you?"  
  
"Carly..." He rubbed her biceps soothingly, boring his eyes sincerely into hers, and vowed, "I'm not going to let anyone or anything take this away from you. I'm not going anywhere, and Virginia? She's happy."  
  
"But if I lost—"  
  
"It's not gonna happen."   
  
Laughing sharply at his certainty, she tilted her head at him and offered him a wide grin, "You're annoyingly optimistic sometimes, you know that?"  
  
"And you worry too much about things you can't control." His words struck a chord with her, causing him to go on gently, "Worry about now. Not a week from now, not tomorrow or yesterday, just now. That's all anyone can control, even the all knowing Carly."   
Soaking in his words, she took a deep breath and released it easily. Carly raised a brow, suddenly playful, and questioned, "Before I forget about anything but now, can I ask you for a favor?"  
  
He sighed heavily, grinning coyly, and looked away, "Is there any way I can stop you?"  
  
"Not in my mama's house." She joked, taking his hand in hers, and went on with her request, "I want to get married soon...I don't want a bunch of planning or a big show."  
  
"Fine with me."  
  
"I know it is. But—I want it simple, basic. Me, you, and Mama...that's all we need, right?"  
  
He examined her closely, wondering where the request came in.  
  
"Good, then if I tell you when I want to get married, you'll make it happen, right?"  
  
"Whatever you want."  
  
Nodding slowly, assuring herself she wanted this, she drew in a deep breath and demanded, "I want to get married tomorrow."  
  
Jason was shocked to find she was dead serious, thinking aloud, "What?"  
  
"Why not? I—I mean you could set up the church for the afternoon, and—me and Mama could find dresses that worked for the both of us. By the afternoon, I could be Mrs. Morgan and we'd get our happily ever after now rather than later."  
  
"Is this you being afraid? You don't have to—"  
  
"I want to be your wife. I want Mama there. And...I don't want to wait."  
  
The thought failed to leave him, but her words were honest...no matter what fear drove them.  
  
And Jason had a hard time denying her of anything.  
  
"...okay."  
  
~*~  
  
"This is how it's gonna work."  
  
He pulled back the woman's curly, red locks and planted a gun to her temple, and watched the man for a reaction.  
  
For hours, the brother/sister duo had stood their ground and thoroughly pissed him off. Now, he had switched their positions to see exactly what line could not be crossed.  
  
The woman was gagged on the floor, face first, and now stared at her brother with a gun at her head.  
  
"I'm gonna find her no matter what you two idiots do." Burning the older man with his dark gaze, he flashed him a devious grin, "Imagine how stupid you'd feel if she took a bullet for a lost cause, Mr. Spencer. You really want to be the reason she dies?"  
  
His speech caused Bobbie to shut her eyes tightly with muffled sobs, twisting the knife Luke's heart.  
  
"I find out where my sister is, and you two get to live. I mean," He chuckled softly, looking to his boys, and stated, extremely amused, "you gotta admit it's pretty good deal."  
  
Everyone around them shared a sick laugh at their expense as their eyes met in a silent conversation. They pleaded back and forth, struggling with loyalty and love, and the man returned to their conversation.  
  
"I'm gonna give you one last chance...then I'm gonna kill you both...and go to that fucker Corinthos."  
  
Bobbie's eyes pleaded with Luke,  _Please, don't say it._  
  
Fearing what would happen, sure he could help better alive than dead, he bowed his head sadly,  _I'm sorry, Barbara...I've gotta do it._  
  
"...she's in Florida...with her mother."  
  
"Would you look at that?" Standing to his feet, tossing Bobbie away from his grasp, he winked at Luke, "All this unnecessary nastiness..." The man signaled his boys out, gesturing between the two of their broken bodies, and assured him, "this could've been avoided."   
  
They headed out, observing Luke and Bobbie closely on their way, all but the master of it all.  
  
Leaning down beside Luke, he followed the man's eyes to his sister and stated, "You tell Corinthos, when I'm done with my sister, he's next."  
  
The man pointed his gun at Bobbie again.  
  
"No!!!"  
  
Luke screamed helplessly after the man had planted one firmly in Bobbie's struggling body.  
  
Letting out a low growl, the man shook his head in disgust and made his way out, stating angrily, "I hate family."  
  
~*~  
  
The sound of footsteps brought him out of his seat.  
  
Turning to face her, he smiled warmly and accepted her extended hand.  
  
Noticing his slightly concerned frown, she laughed softly as he helped her to a seat closer to the altar.  
  
"Don't worry, Jason. My stubborn daughter didn't change her mind." She patted his hand gently, supportive and sympathetic, and carefully took her seat, explaining, "She went right around the corner to grab something blue."  
  
Confused, he set his eyes on the door.  
  
"Would you just sit down and wait patiently like the rest of us?" Virginia joked, patting the space beside her, then teased him after he had done as told, "She's training you for this marriage, you know?"  
  
He drifted his gaze back to her.  
  
"Years from now, even after you've had my beautiful grandchildren, she will still be the one you have to wait on." Surprised by his curious stare, she gasped softly, "Please, tell me you and Caroline have discussed kids. Because whether I'm here or in a recliner next to the big guy, I want to see plenty of little versions of my daughter running around, you got that?"  
  
Though he had never considered it, Jason agreed with a soft laugh, "I got it."  
  
"Good, because I would hate to think you two were buying the factory without making a fine product."  
  
They shared a soft, yet brief laugh and absorbed the silence for a moment.  
  
Any minute now, they would participate in the moment of their lives - the moment that would change everything.  
  
 _Where are you, Carly?_  
  
The question had come to him after what seemed like a lifetime of waiting.  
  
Glancing over at Virginia, he noticed her complete calm...her demeanor seemed to ease with the surroundings of the church. But it did little for him.  
  
 _Something's wrong..._  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by a faint sound in the background....something just out of his hearing range.  
  
"Do you hear that?"  
  
She turned to face him, frowning a brow, "Hear what?"  
  
" ** _That_**?"  
  
"I don't hear anything. What are you--"  
  
Holding a finger to his mouth, he signaled for her to remain quiet and listen.  
  
After a moment, it hit them both...the loud sound of a siren...approaching.  
  
"Carly..."  
  
Her name left his lips softly as he raced towards the door, leaving his concerned soon to be mother-in-law alone.  
  
Bursting out of the church doors, Jason spotted the ambulance right away...rounding the corner.  
  
 _Please, Carly, please..._  
  
His feet were sprinting before he could think about it.  
  
The second he rounded the corner, he noticed the crowd.  
  
Rushing towards them, he saw the back doors open as voices shouted orders.  
  
 _What are they saying?_  
  
Pushing through the crowd, without so much as an excuse me, he made his way to the barricade.  
  
"No..." He verbalized the painful thought, watching as they placed the blond in the back of the ambulance. Trying to get through, Jason screamed, "Carly!!!!"  
  
The cops stopped him immediately, "Sir, step back."   
  
Struggling against him, he observed the people working hard on her lifeless body.   
  
His life seemed to switch into slow motions, the voices around him fading into the background, as the ambulance doors shut and led her out of his life.


	41. Chapter 41

"...wake up."  
  
The request was faint as a low groan stirred in her throat.  
  
"Come on, Caroline. Open those big brown eyes..."  
  
Her whole being felt drained and, though she heard a familiar voice, it was hard to get her wits about her.  
  
 _What happened?_  To her the question was clear, her lips moved slowly with it only her voice failed to make it audible.  
  
"I need you to wake up."  
  
Suddenly, she found the strength to lift her head, searching for the person beyond her blonde mane. She blinked hard, leaning back into her seat, and fought to combat blurry vision.  
  
"That's it...we've got a lot to discuss."  
  
Taking a moment, she moved her head carefully and searched her surroundings for something which would signal location.   
  
Above her, bright fluorescent lights which showed little concern for her; around her empty white walls with not one speck of dirty or identification; to her left a single solid door and to before her a mirror distinct beyond the fuzzy face she had to identify. Hanging her head, she shut her eyes again and listened closely for another means of identification.  
  
"It's a tranquilizer."  
  
 _Shit._  Immediately, Carly knew she was in something deep. But what it was? She had no clue.  
  
"Don't worry, it's wearing off."  
  
 _I get that._  She jerked her head, trying to force the drug away, and went to lift her hands, only to realize she was restrained.  _What the fuck?_ Glancing at her wrists, Carly found handcuffs bounding her to the chair.  
  
"That's for my protection."  
  
She let her wrists rest, inhaling deeply with frustration, as everything became a little clearer.  
  
The low hiss of the air conditioner was suddenly very loud, like the volume had finally been turned up.  
  
"Hear me, Caroline..."  
  
She frowned at the voice, as the chair squeaked beneath whoever it was – he was closer.  
  
"...know me."  
  
There it was.  
  
Instantly, his voice registered with her and the tears rushed to her eyes, feeling the world crumble around her.  
  
Her heart broke the moment she found his blue, green cat eyes awaiting her; his dark, dirty blonde hair slightly shagging, pushing some stubborn strands into the features of his statuesque face.   
  
Receiving an ashamed and apologetic smile, a sharp sob left her throat, "...Austin?"  
  
~*~  
  
 _"There was nothing we could do."_  
  
The sentence kept repeating itself in their minds as they sat there, still and numb.  
  
It had been hours since the news, hours since they had confirmed it was her with one look through the glass, and life had stopped.   
  
For them, everything was gone. Now, there was nothing.  
  
The waiting room was silent around them as they remained settled for hours, trying to figure out what to do next – if they even had the strength to move.  
  
Her soft voice brought him out of his daze.  
  
"My daughter's gone."   
  
He swallowed a thick lump in his throat, feeling he was on the verge of being very sick.  
  
"One minute she's getting married, and the next—" She brought her hand to her mouth, unable to cease her tears, "she's dead....Caroline's dead, Jason."  
  
Leaning back in his seat, he stared towards the ceiling and left his lips glued shut.  
  
"How is that?..how is my daughter gone when she was suppose to bury me?"  
  
 _I don't know._  He shut his eyes with the thought, still reeling from the last time he held Carly close.  
  
"I can't do this...I'm not strong without her." Virginia stood to her feet, lifting her head upward, and told whoever was listening up 'there', "You didn't have to take my baby to get me there. All you had to do was take me."  
  
Jason failed to speak a word, too shook to comfort anyone amidst his personal pain.  
  
Hearing her footsteps leave the room, he stood to his feet and followed with caution.  
  
~*~  
  
"It's me, Carly."  
  
"No..." She shook her head vehemently, tightening her jaw and forcing back tears, with a definitive statement, "You're dead."  
  
"Death...is a figment of the imagination."   
  
His response sparked a fire in her which immediately burned any everlasting, loving memories of him – leaving her to hold onto nothing but fierce anger, "You asshole!"  
  
Austin bowed his head at the scream, folding his hands on the table, and awaited her worst.  
  
When it did not come, he lifted his head to find her staring at him – full of hatred.  
  
He spoke in a hushed tone, "I never meant to hurt you."  
  
Fighting her tears, she growled, "Who are you?"  
  
"You know who—"  
  
"Who the  _ **fuck**_  are you!"  
  
Austin took a deep breath, releasing it calmly, and focused his eyes on the table, "I'm an undercover Federal agent."  
  
Releasing a bitter laugh, she pulled on her wrists – needing the pain to stay in some kind of control, "You mean I was a job?"  
  
"Loving you wasn't a job, Carly."  
  
"Loving me? Are you fucking kidding me?"  
  
"I know this a lot to take in, but—"  
  
"To take in! You lied to me!"  
  
"If you just let me explain—"  
  
"It wasn't love, Austin. I know what love is." Carly smirked when she saw jealousy register so easily on his expression as she leaned forward, rattling him further, "I was a fucking assignment! I was  ** _your_**  job!"  
  
"That's not true! I mean—yes, it may have started that way but—you, Caroline,  _ **you**_  were  **real**  to me."  
  
Carly looked past him to the mirror, screaming, “Get him away from me, now!”  
  
"I love you, Carly. Still.” His words elicited a loud angry laugh from her as she fought the constraints of her chair, “Even after this little thing you've had with Sonny Corinthos little prodigy, Jason Morgan."  
  
"Jason?" Her voice became soft at the mention of him, recalling her last memory, and her eyes went wide with fear, “Is he okay?"  
  
"Nothing happened to him."  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"Florida...with Virginia."  
  
"What happened? What did you do!"  
  
"I'm trying to explain that you."  
  
"I want to see them now!"  
  
"That isn't possible."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"...they think you're dead."  
  
"Wha—"  
  
Austin reached into the folder nearby and slid a photograph across the table, "It's like I said..."  
  
Staring in disbelief, Carly took in the image of her lifeless body on the ground.  
  
"Death is a figment of the imagination...and now...so are you." He awaited her tearful gaze before shrugging, simply telling her, "When you're ready to listen, I'm ready to talk."


	42. Chapter 42

He watched her for a moment, going through the motions.  
  
Her ebony eyes were obviously searching for a clue, something that might give someone the idea she were alive. But he was quick to end her search.  
  
"Jason will never know, and you know Virginia bought if he did." Once her eyes shot a dangerous, demonic stare his way, he bowed his head with a small smile of regret and sighed, "I'm the FBI, Caroline. I know how to make someone disappear."  
  
"I get that." Carly's break of silence sent his eyes back to hers, causing her to laugh bitterly, "You're good too. I mean--not only did you eliminate me completely from their lives, but for the longest time I was the walking dead. Mourning the loss of my fantastic fiancee who--saved my life...gave me purpose...hell, helped me back to Mama."  
  
"One day, you'll under--"  
  
"I don't want to understand! And you better hope they keep handcuffed to this chair! Because if they don't, I  _ **will**_  kill you, Austin. And you know better than anyone else, I  ** _don't_**  miss."  
  
Her threat caused her muscles to tense, his jaw to tightened, and his heart to break with memories, both good and bad, between them.  
  
"This is bigger than us, Caroline. This  ** _whole_**  situation is bigger than the two of us!"  
  
"Right! That's why you decided to off me on my wedding day? The day I was suppose to marry a man who wasn't you?" She laughed at his wounded gaze elsewhere, smiling madly, and lowered her voice to a frustrated whisper, "Am I suppose to believe the FBI's got a hard on for destroying people's lives? No, that's not it. It's you. You saw me with Jason, and you couldn't stand it. You killed me on  ** _my_**  wedding day because you had to get back at him for making me happier than I had ever been."  
  
"You're wrong."  
  
"Oh, give me a fucking break! This has ex-boyfriend bullshit written all over it!"  
  
"I tried to save you from this! I nearly lost my spot on this case a countless number of times because  _ **I**_  was trying so hard to protect you!"  
  
"You never gave a damn about me!"  
  
"I warned him! I warned Sonny not to let you two get involved!"  
  
"Why? Did the idea of me having sex with any other man make you so crazy you nearly lost your badge!"  
  
"I told him you'd be in danger! Then I told Jason the same! But he was so stupid! So dumb that he--"  
  
"Don't you dare speak a word against Jason! You know nothing about him! Not one fucking thing!"  
  
"I knew if you two kept messing around, he'd slip. He'd tell you the truth, and suddenly everything I've worked so hard to protect you from would just come at you!"  
  
"Are you serious?! You're preaching to me about Jason and his truths! He lied to me once, and he's never regretted anything so much in his life. Unlike you! You lied to me about everything! Who and what you are!  ** _ALL ALONG_**!"  
  
"Why?! Why would I do that, Caroline!? Because I got in so deep and fell for you!" Austin stood to his feet as she know looked away, wounded, and reached into the file once more, " _ **HERE**_!"  
  
From the corner of her eye, she could see something slide across the table towards her...but she did nothing.  
  
"Look at it!" Waiting for her to turn to him, still not glancing at the photo, he explained, "I met you before I knew you were apart of everything. That's  ** _the truth_**. I didn't know who or what you were until I found out you were running packages for Stanley. I never thought, not once, I would have to end what we had. Even after finding out, I tried to find a way to keep you out of it...I tried to get you out of the business because I loved you."  
  
Carly swallowed a lump in her throat, familiar with that sincerity in her eyes, but fought her emotions away, thinking... _that's probably another lie...another trade he learned....all lies with honesty in mind._  
  
"I still do. And that's why I was still fighting for you, bargaining as much as I could. But he..." Austin gestured towards the photo, releasing a long exhale, "finally found out the truth...he finally knows who you are and--I had to protect you. You can hate me for it, but you remember anything I've taken from you...I've done it to save your life."  
  
"What life?" Searching his eyes, she shrugged, "A life in prison? A life wishing I was with Jason and Virginia?"  
  
"Look at the photograph, Caroline." Austin leaned forward on the table, pleading, "Ask me who it is, then let me make the deal with you that's going to get you out."  
  
Reluctantly, she obliged his request and took a look at the photograph now before her.  
  
In the picture, a dark stranger stared off into the distance. The darkness far beyond his brooding eyes and thick locks, but in his whole demeanor.   
  
Obviously, he was no one to be messed with.  
  
She tried to find something familiar, but it was useless.  
  
Leaning back, Carly stared into his eyes and sighed heavily, "He is?"  
  
"Ric Rivera..." The name registered something uncertain yet all knowing in her eyes...prompting Austin to elaborate, "...your brother."  
  
She let out a sharp laugh of disbelief, staring at him dumbfounded, and countered, "You're full of--"  
  
"It's true." Offering a firm nod, he informed her gravely, "You are the first daughter of the almighty Rivera."  
  
She returned her disbelieving gaze to the picture, jaw slightly agape due to the news she had just received.  
  
"And while I'm laying it on thick...I feel like I owe you the other news I received."  
  
"Oh yeah? And what's that?"  
  
"I got to you before Ric could. It's the reason I had to--get rid of you. But...there was a problem I hadn't thought of."  
  
Her eyes fluttered at the tears suddenly flooding her vision, his name softly leaving her lips, "Jason? Did something happen to him? What did you do?!"  
  
"It wasn't Jason."  
  
"Then who? What happened?"  
  
"We couldn't get to your mother in time..."  
  
Carly choked back a sob, her heart shattered, "Mama? She's gone?"  
  
"Not Virginia..." When seeing her confusion, he elaborated, "It's Bobbie Spencer...she was killed the night before your wedding."  
  
~*~  
  
"I know I'm probably the last person you want to see."  
  
Turning his head towards the doorway, his ice blue eyes set on the weary soul entering his hospital room.  
  
"But I had to check on you....see how you were."  
  
"My sister's dead, Sonny." Luke hissed, looking away with all consuming thoughts, and countered, "How do you think I feel?"  
  
"I never thought it would get--here." Standing at his bed side, he admitted softly with shameful tears, "I just wanted to protect Carly the way--the way I suppose to protect her sister...the way I failed Lily."  
  
"And instead you got my sister killed." Luke's cold, evil stare set on him, but his arms failed to move because of the restraints bounding him to the bed, "My sister!!!"  
  
"I never thought--"  
  
"Just protect Carly now, all right? You think you can manage that?"  
  
"That's just it...I failed her...and Jason."  
  
Afflicted by a new onslaught of tears, his laugh carried a mixture of sadness and anger, "Are you telling me that my niece is dead?"  
  
"Luke--"  
  
"The life that my sister died to protect!!!"  
  
"I'm so--"  
  
"No." Luke shook his head vehemently, turning away, and insisted, "My niece isn't dead. I know it."  
  
~*~  
  
 _Wow._  
  
One word had been her only clear, distinctive thought of that day...but there was not much more to it.  
  
Logically, she knew this was a loss. But she had never known Bobbie...and knowing Virginia was still alive did much more for her roller coaster of emotions.  
  
"But we'll get him, Caroline. With your help...we'll get him."  
  
"My help?" She giggled loudly, maniacally and looked passed him towards the one way glass behind him, "The audacity of you people  **is** _amazing_!"  
  
"I can't get rid of Ric, eliminate him, without your help. Without your knowledge...without your ties."  
  
"Fuck you!" Her voice croaked, another bitter laugh soon following, as she admitted, "Whatever my brother does to you or the FBI makes me PLEN-TY happy."  
  
After a beat had passed, he made a calm inquiry, "Even if it cost you a life with your mother and Jason?"  
  
Though it was a low blow, he knew had made progress.  
  
Progress that she soon ignored.  
  
"You kill me off like some cheesy ass soap opera and now I'm suppose to help you for what? To clear my conscience?" Leaning forward slightly, she bored her ebony gaze into his and hissed, "I've got a couple more sins on my to do list before I go getting saved."  
  
She noted his discontent, whispering to him a single assurance, "And Jason? Mama? They'll be waiting for me when I make it out of here,  _ **without**_  you."  
  
Failing to back down, he bored his cat eyes into hers and promised her, "There isn't a way out without  ** _me_**. You just remember that."  
  
Austin left his seat, sick of their circular reasoning, and told her on the way out, "Call me when you're ready to cut a deal, Caroline."  
  
After the door had shut behind, she let out a loud and frustrated scream.  
  
Soon after, her eyes returned to the photos lying there.  
  
Her death and her brother...they went hand in hand.  
  
And they were the only things keeping her from her family.


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know everyone's heads are still spinning from the last chapter, but just trust in me like you have in the past. Everything will become clear in time, and it will all fall into place. Right now, you are Carly. Be confused, it's okay.
> 
> BTW, mascara alert!

_"I want to know you're always going to be okay...I want to protect you, keep you safe."  
  
"You can do that without being my husband, Jase."  
  
"I want to do this, Carly. I want to be your husband."  
  
"Crazy, train wreck Carly?...You sure you want that?"  
  
He lifted her chin, forcing her to, and insisted, "I want you."  
  
"A lot of trouble comes with wanting me."  
  
"I knew that a long time ago."_  
  
Sitting in the sand, Jason continued to stare at the tiny waves rushing towards his bare feet and lost himself in his mind.  
  
For days, he had been locked away there...completely numb to everything. Because nothing felt real without her...nothing that he wanted to feel.  
  
 _{I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph; and I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain}_  
  
Days and nights ran into each other without rhyme or reason. Time passed slowly, and each minute only reminded him how alone he was...how gone she was.  
  
Each time he inhaled deeply, without the scent of her hair, she was gone.  
  
Each time he woke up with her body in his arms, her head against his chest, she was gone.  
  
Each time the silence filled the air rather than her laugh, she was gone.  
  
Unaware that the tears were leaving his eyes again, he continued to push the world away and focused on memories.  
  
Shutting his eyes softly, he saw her brown eyes staring back at him and his heart ached to reach out to her...only to have her disappear when he did so.  
  
He pressed his forehead into his palms and tried to maintain. But he could not.  
  
His mind screamed in exhaustion.  
  
 _Carly! I need Carly!_  
  
The same thought, over and over, stabbing him deeply with each occurrence.  
  
Opening his eyes, misted with the sting of tears, he tightened his jaw and searched the orange tinted sky above.   
  
Soon, the sun would be gone, and he would be consumed by dark all over again.  
  
Consumed with another night without her.  
  
Another night where he wished he was dead.  
  
"You should really come inside, you know?"  
  
 _{'Cause I'm broken  
When I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right   
When you're gone away  
You've gone away  
You don't feel me...here  
Anymore}_  
  
The familiar sound of her heartbroken yet caring tone smacked him with reality.  
  
"Maybe you could try eating something?"  
  
"I'm not hungry."  
  
"Jason, hon, it's been days and--"  
  
"Virginia," He snapped, meeting her eyes furiously, "I don't want anything."  
  
Clearly infuriated by his response, she did the motherly thing and argued, "Fine, but don't expect me to stop pushing."   
  
Jason remained silent, staring ahead.  
  
Carefully taking a seat beside him, Virginia softly pressed on, "You're killing yourself, and I'm not going to just stand by. You don't eat. You don't sleep. You...you haven't done anything but sit for days on end. Something has got to give...or you're not going to make it through this."  
  
His eyes shot to hers, empty and cold, "Maybe I don't want to."  
  
"Really? Is this what you think Caroline wants? For you just sink into yourself and stop living? Because it isn't!"  
  
"Please, don't speak for Carly."  
  
"Why? 'Cause you ignoring the truth is so much better? No, you think my daughter was a pain in your ass. I'm going to show you where she got it, if I have to shove food down your throat."  
  
"I'm not starving to death, all right? I just don't want anything."  
  
"But Caroline wanted everything for you." Her comment caused him to look away, a flicker of regret in his gaze, "She loved you. With everything--more than I ever saw before. What you two had? And--so quickly? It was a miracle. Don't think that her death takes that away, because it doesn't."  
  
 _{The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away...  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain}_  
  
"I can't do this."  
  
"You can't keep running. I don't expect you to just be over it, but we can start taking it day by day. That's the only will be able to live without her."  
  
"She didn't even know..."  
  
"Know what?"  
  
Virginia placed a hand on his shoulder, brushing away tears with her opposite hand, as he shook his head and stared away.  
  
"Tell me, Jason."  
  
"I never said it. Not once." Jason turned to Virginia, misty eyed and lost, and admitted quietly, "I never once told her I loved her. I never said it. And...I'm sitting here, wondering why? Why didn't I?  **Just**   _once_?"  
  
"That's easy." She smiled supportive, brushing away a stray tear of his, and concluded, "You didn't need to. You two knew."  
  
"But Carly--she loved to hear everything. Out in the open, word for word, she had to hear it."  
  
"No...not always." Her insistence caused him to bow his head in shame, prompting her to elaborate, "Caroline understood that people were in their actions. You can say one thing, do the exact opposite, and what you  _ **did**_  is what mattered to her. Everything you did for her, everything you've put yourself through simply to be with her, that's what told Caroline you were so deep in love with her."  
  
 _{'Cause I'm broken  
When I'm open  
And I don't feel like   
I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken   
When I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right   
When you're gone away}_  
  
"I feel like..." Inhaling a deep breath of the salty air, he growled, "I didn't say everything I needed to."  
  
"We all feel that. Lord knows Caroline and I were just getting on track...we were nowhere near the station."  
  
They were silent for a moment, both dwelling on the most torturous moments of the past few months.  
  
Suddenly, Virginia broke their silence with a positive thought, "She's in a better place, Jason. She's finally at peace."  
  
"She didn't want to be at peace....she wanted to be here."  
  
"For what? To watch her mother die? To digest her past and try to figure out who she was? To--to rethink her entire life and be disappointed?"  
  
"No..." Drifting his blue eyes back to her, he replied gently, "to be with us."   
  
"You listen to me, the only way I'm going to get through this, is if I have you being strong, okay? 'Cause I can't handle this disease and the loss of my daughter all alone..."  
  
Her outburst sent his eyes to her as tears flooded her eyes, rapidly sliding down her cheeks, and caused him to ignore himself momentarily.  
  
"You want to make Carly happy? Get me through this. Help me make that trip back to her...or I may fight the man upstairs out of my pure stubborn nature. Because he took the one thing in my life that I could always count on....and he left me you."   
  
Jason's muscles tensed, thoughts of Carly's pain still ringing true to him in her mother's eyes.  
  
With that, Virginia stood to her feet and left him alone.  
  
 _{'Cause I'm broken  
When I'm open  
And I don't feel like   
I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken   
When I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right   
When you're gone away}_  
  
He had been the strength for both Benson women for a while now, completely unaware of how needed he was, until in that moment.  
  
With Carly, he had done it without question because he knew he was needed.  
  
It took Virginia's selfish statement to help he realize he still was.  
  
However, the sound of her voice...the recurrence of a memory...caused him to remain still.  
  
 _"What are you so scared of?"  
  
"The ending..."  
  
"Don't be."  
  
"The last time I was this sure...if I've ever been this sure...that I was happy...that I was doing the right thing...I lost it....everything."  
  
"You won't lose it."  
  
"You say that but..." Meeting his eyes sadly, she shrugged her shoulders with a pout, "you don't know, do you?"  
  
"Carly...I'm not going to let anyone or anything take this away from you. I'm not going anywhere, and Virginia? She's happy."  
  
"But if I lost--"  
  
"It's not gonna happen."_   
  
Jason braved another look at the ocean, unsure of how he would get one foot before the other, and glanced back at the house.  
  
If there was anything left to do for Carly, it was take care of her dying mother.  
  
 _I won't let you down, Carly...I promise_.  
  
~*~  
  
 _"You're annoyingly optimistic sometimes, you know that?"  
  
"And you worry too much about things you can't control...Worry about now. Not a week from now, not tomorrow or yesterday, just now. That's all anyone can control, even the all knowing Carly."_  
  
Sitting alone in her cell, frozen on the cot, Carly tried to find solace in his words...but instead felt more alone.  
  
For days, she had searched the cell for a flaw.   
  
Something that would serve as her escape, but there was absolutely none.  
  
 _Austin was right...he's the only way out.  
  
{'Cause I'm broken   
When I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right   
When you're gone...}_  
  
"Thinking about that deal?"  
  
Carly turned away from her barred window and faced him coldly, remaining silent.  
  
"I'm glad." Nodding slowly, he signaled the guard to open the cell door and entered the area. He had the door locked again upon entry and approached her, "I can make it work, Caroline. I can get you out."  
  
"Before I agree to anything, I want the total truth."  
  
"I've told you--"  
  
"Did Sonny know who I was? Was he in on this all along? Did you guys set me up? Set Jason up?"  
  
"Sonny found out about you, through me. Anonymous phone calls, a package I sent, but never direct contact. Corinthos found out a lot more from your Uncle Luke and your mother Barbara. But no, he didn't set you or Morgan up."  
  
"But he did know about me being a Rivera?"  
  
"From the Spencers, yes."  
  
"And he told Jason to say away because he knew my brother was after me?"  
  
"I'm not sure about that." Austin knelt beside her bed, sighing heavily, "I think it had more to do with you being his sister-in-law. And he didn't want to see what happened to your sister, happen to you."  
  
"Great, so I get to live with Corinthos giving a shit too, huh?"  
  
"Outside of Virginia, no one knew about me...except Jason. You told him everything and...as far they're concerned I'm dead."  
  
"Wish I still had that same luxury."  
  
Taking a deep breath, Austin met her eyes boldly and insisted, "Help me get your brother...and I'll give you that life back. No matter how I hate it, I'll return what I took from you."  
  
"That isn't possible."   
  
"It is."  
  
"You're killing them. You're using that love, that real thing, to manipulate me and I will never forgive or forget that."  
  
"Fine, but help me bury that bastard Ric before you come after me. Give me the chance to make this all right and save your life."  
  
 _{You've gone away  
You don't feel me...here  
Anymore}_  
  
"Caroline?...What's it gonna be?"  
  
"I'll do it. Whatever...." Carly's eyes wandered back to the window, stray tears streaming down her cheeks, as she spoke shakily, "I just want to go home."  
  
 __ **Song Credit: "Broken" - Seether & Amy Lee**


	44. Chapter 44

It had taken some time to get Virginia down for the night, the woman drowning in her own heartbroken sobs.  
  
All the while, he could merely hold her and with hold all his emotions. He had to.  
  
Virginia needed him to be completely void of the pain in order to absorb hers.  
  
But it ate away at him.  
  
The pain of knowing she would not just enter the room, the pain of hearing silence in the place of her voice, and to feel nothing but a cold, empty space beside him each time he awoke.  
  
Awoke to a life without the only woman he had truly loved.  
  
Despite everything they had been through, each day caused him to simply fall more deeply than before.   
  
Each day, he delved a little more into a woman who continued to surprise him with each corner they rounded.  
  
One woman had managed to make his life worth living, never a dull moment or a second wondering if there was something more.  
  
Jason had managed to find something that he could live with and for. Now, he had been robbed of it.  
  
There was nothing, not even justice.  
  
Her killer had gotten away, not so much as a security camera to catch the bastard.   
  
Instead, her case would be filed under all the other unsolved mysteries...and he would have to live not knowing who had taken her from him.  
  
The realization of all this, still soaking in that painful phone call either this after about no leads, sent him back into a strangling memory.  
  
 _"You shouldn't talk about this."  
  
"Who cares?!" She shouted, throwing her hands up in the air, and lowered her voice only slightly, "The worst that could happen to me already has, Jason. My mother is dying!"  
  
"God doesn't punish, Carly. He forgives."  
  
The statement caused her to bow her head.  
  
"He doesn't want to punish you."  
  
"What? He wants to forgive me?"  
  
"He already has. You and me for whatever we've done."   
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Because we're together."_  
  
Glancing down at his hands, so tight in fists that his knuckles were white, he could only think.  
  
 _But we aren't anymore._  
  
His first instinct was to send his hand through the window before him, but his mind nixed the idea immediately.  
  
 _A broken window, that's just what Virginia needs._  
  
Smiling sadly, sure Carly had planted that kind of sarcasm in his head, he wandered back to the bed.  
  
His eyes misted with tears as he glanced up, and his gaze immediately connected with a familiar movie poster.  
  
 _Carly's movie._  
  
It was a sick kind of therapy that Jason was putting himself through, still sleeping in her room when he felt the need to collapse after days without a blink.  
  
But it was the only place he felt remotely close to any form of her. That room was the only home she had ever known.  
  
She had wandered for years, in search of something, that she possessed only when there.  
  
To think, 'adult' Carly had never owned a home. All her possessions were in a suitcase for most of her life.  
  
She had lived a life with different masks, absent of something she had only found before death.  
  
Jason ached, literally ached, in a way he had never imagined possible.  
  
 _This is the way Sonny felt for Lily...what turned him the way it did._  
  
With the thought of Sonny, he glanced back at his cell phone once more yet ignored the urge to pick it up.  
  
Sonny had been trying to reach him for a while now, and Jason was sure he heard about Carly.  
  
However, no matter what Sonny had with Lily, he was sure the man could not understand his love for Carly.   
  
There was something more between Carly and Jason, something far beyond a deep friendship or bond.  
  
They had love. Pure, unquestioning, unconditional love which would have kept them together for years.  
  
 _Would have._  
  
All the possibilities probably haunted him the most.   
  
The life he  **would have**  had with her as his wife. The life they  **could have**  made as a family.   
  
 _Family..._  
  
The word had truly left his mind since the wedding that was not.  
  
 _"Would you just sit down and wait patiently like the rest of us?" Virginia joked, patting the space beside her, then teased him after he had done as told, "She's training you for this marriage, you know?"  
  
He drifted his gaze back to her.  
  
"Years from now, even after you've had my beautiful grandchildren, she will still be the one you have to wait on." Surprised by his curious stare, she gasped softly, "Please, tell me you and Caroline have discussed kids. Because whether I'm here or in a recliner next to the big guy, I want to see plenty of little versions of my daughter running around, you got that?"  
  
Though he had never considered it, Jason agreed with a soft laugh, "I got it."  
  
"Good, because I would hate to think you two were buying the factory without making a fine product."_  
  
~*~  
  
She stared down at the scar at her waist, running her fingertip along the length, as she fought reminiscent tears that were flooding her eyes.   
  
 _"That's going to leave a scar, you know that?"  
  
He said nothing as he closed the door behind himself.  
  
"Now, every time I wear my favorite little T-shirt, I'll have a damn scar right at my mid drift."  
  
Smiling slightly, he removed his leather jacket and shook his head, "I don't think it's that bad, Carly."  
  
"You wouldn't, would you? Because men don't have too worry about being cute." Squinting her eyes towards him skeptically, she continued to tease him as he approached, "But women, we've got to make sure we're all cute for you guys who barely shower half the time."  
  
"I don't know..." He let out long sigh, revealing a sexy grin, and placing his hands on her hips, "I think you'll still be kind of cute."  
  
"Oh!" Carly's jaw dropped as she lightly smacked his chest. But her hands on his biceps were pulling him close to her soon after, "So..." Her arms wrapped around his neck with a playful grin, "you don't think you'll mind a scar should we take advantage of your new founds talents?"  
  
Staring deeply into her eyes, he threw back a quick defense, "I don't think I'd be paying attention to a little scar, if that's what you're asking."_  
  
Carly's eyes fluttered close, imaging the feel of his lips and vaguely tasting his mouth while doing so.   
  
But it was not enough.  
  
 _{I've been a bad, bad girl  
I've been careless with a delicate man  
And it's sad, sad world  
When you go break boy just because you can  
  
Don't you tell me to deny it  
I've done wrong, and I want to suffer for my sins  
I've come to you 'cause I need guidance to be true  
And I just don't where I can begin  
Oooo...}  
  
Carly turned to him with a confident grin, zipping and buttoning up her jeans, "I don't stay remember?"  
  
"I remember." Jason nodded slowly, watching her carefully as she retrieved her tank top, "You like running."  
  
"Ooo, be careful, Morgan." She hissed, bringing her tank top over her upper frame, and warned, "You don't want me thinking just one night has got you hooked."  
  
"Why? Because I'll lose something your eyes?"  
  
"No, because you don't want your boss trippin'." Carly replied dismissively, inching her way towards the bed, and smiled flirtatiously as Jason lied back. Climbing onto the bed, she began, "Besides," She threw a leg over his lap, resting her hands at either side of his head, "Something you should know about this..." Carly leaned down, brushing her lips against his, before whispering into his ear, "If you're any good at it, you won't have to ask your partner back to bed...they'll beg you for it."  
  
Suddenly, Jason took her face into his hands and kissed her passionately.  
  
Carly melted into him with the touch and caught herself before he had her completely.  
  
Pulling away from him, she bored her eyes into his, "You sure nothing happened with little miss priss?"  
  
"Careful, Carly, you don't want me thinking one night with me has got you jealous, do you?"_  
  
Carly hugged herself tightly, stung by the image of Jason's deep blue eyes and his nude body just beneath her.  
  
 _Stop it, Carly._  
  
She had to, or she would lose her mind.  
  
Knowing Jason was out there, living without her, it nearly killed her...especially knowing he would not come for her...knowing he truly believed they were over.  
  
 _{What I need is a good defense  
'Cause I'm feeling like a criminal  
And I need to be redeemed  
To the one I've sinned against  
Because he's all I ever knew of love}  
  
How the hell did I end up here?_  
  
The thought continued to repeat itself over and over again, in hopes that with one more time...it would all suddenly make sense.  
  
Instead, she found herself alone and confused.  
  
 _My wedding day...I died on the day of my wedding._  
  
Shutting her eyes tightly, she felt the cold tears spill down her already moist cheeks and drew in a deep breath.   
  
 _I'm locked up, and no one even knows I'm alive._  
  
She cupped her face with her palms, choking back sobs, and tried to ignore the emotions flooding within.  
  
 _Mama...Jason...they must be..._  
  
"No..." Carly growled under her breath, angrily wiping her stray tears away, and thought to herself, "...no, I'll find out a way now. I always do..."   
  
Then, it struck her.  
  
 _Austin did this. Austin's the one behind it all._  
  
Carly drew in a deep breath, tightening her jaw, and thought back to the differences between the two men of her life...the truth and the lie.  
  
 _"Austin and I were like an addiction to each other. It's like...it wasn't even a choice, you know? No matter what, we'd just come back to each other like a boomerang."  
  
"And with Jason?"  
  
"It's a choice...neither of us would want it any other way."  
  
"Hmm...interesting..."  
  
"It isn't interesting. It isn't building, Mama. It just...is."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It's us." Carly shrugged and elaborated, "It's Jason and me, or it's nothing."  
  
"Have you told him this?"  
  
"I don't have to. Jason is the first person who has ever taken the time to know and care for me. All the ugly past what he sees, it means something to him. He doesn't want to fix me or--somehow change me for the better. He just wants  **me**."  
  
"Sounds like you're pretty lucky."  
  
{Heaven help me for the way I am  
Save me from these evil deeds before I get them done  
I know tomorrow brings the consequence at hand  
But I keep living this day like the next will never come  
  
Oh, help me but don't tell me to deny it  
I've gotta cleanse myself of all these lies   
'Til I'm good enough for him  
I gotta a lot to lose  
And I'm betting high  
So I'm begging you  
Before it ends  
Just tell me where to begin  
Hey...}  
  
If you only knew, Mama._  
  
Carly thought regretfully as she recalled the 'lucky' mentioned in a sentence which included her.  
  
But the second she questioned her nature, he was there again, standing tall and proud.  
  
 _"You were given to me because of that town, and...to think I might never have met you..."  
  
"It would have made things easier."  
  
"No." She corrected him with an almost inaudible whisper, sliding her arms around his waist and snuggling up to his chest, then admitted, "I don't think I'd be able to stand, if I wasn't so sure you'd catch me when I fell."_  
  
Running her hands through her hair, she blew out a breath of uneasiness and wished him there.  
  
He had a way of doing that for her.  
  
When she needed him, he was there. It was as though something bigger than the two of them brought him there each time.  
  
She could still recall him on the beach, sending her feet sprinting through the sand.  
  
 _She smiled sadly, turning around, and failed to take a step before at least one of her prayers were answer.  
  
She threw her arms around him the moment he was close enough and held on for dear life.   
  
Shutting her eyes tightly, breathing sharply between tears, Carly managed to choke out, "How do you do that, Jase? How did you know I needed you?"  
  
Embracing her closely, feeling his muscles ease, he deeply inhaled the familiar scent of her skin and answered softly, "Because I needed you, too."  
  
{What I need is a good defense  
'Cause I'm feeling like a criminal  
And I need to be redeemed  
To the one I've sinned against  
Because he's all I ever knew of love}  
  
God, I was so close._  
  
Looking towards her bare ring finger, she cursed herself for believing yet again....for letting herself buy the idea that she may actually obtain the happy ending.  
  
 _"Jason, I realize you're new at the whole proposing thing, but...you should really ask."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you don't know that I'm saying yes!"  
  
"You would eventually."  
  
Smacking his arm lightly as his arms embraced her loosely, Carly griped, "How can you be so sure?!"  
  
"Because I know you, just like you know me, and that never has to change....I'm going to help you give you what your mother wants...because I want it to."  
  
"That's what this is? A deal with me and Mama?"  
  
"I want to know you're always going to be okay...I want to protect you, keep you safe."  
  
"You can do that without being my husband, Jase."  
  
"I want to do this, Carly. I want to be your husband."  
  
"Crazy, train wreck Carly?" Hanging her head, she tried to avoid the sincerity of his stare, "you sure you want that?"  
  
He lifted her chin, forcing her to, and insisted, "I want you."  
  
"A lot of trouble comes with wanting me."  
  
"I knew that a long time ago."  
  
Sharing a mutual laugh, they looked away momentarily before boring their eyes into one another's all over again.  
  
"Just say yes, Carly. I'll take care of the rest."  
  
{Let me know the way  
Before there's hell to pay  
Give me room to lay the law and let me go  
I've got to make a plea  
To make my lover stay  
So what would an angel say  
The devil wants to know....}_  
  
She cupped her left hand in the other and held it to her chest, comforted by only one thought.  
  
 _He was never a lie Carly. Jason was the real thing._  
  
Outside of the one lie he had told her, hoping to protect her from the whole adoption, Jason had been completely honest with her.  
  
For that, she would follow him.  
  
No matter what happened, no matter where life took him, she would find him.   
  
They would be together.  
  
Carly would not have it any other way.  
  
On cue, she heard the foot steps approaching her cell and put on her stone expression.  
  
 _I'll make it back to you, Jason. Just wait for me._  
  
Carly turned towards her opening cell door, quickly surrounded by guards, and glared towards her former somebody, "What the hell is this Austin?"  
  
"Call it...insurance." Nodding a signal towards his guards, he sighed heavily as they pulled out the handcuffs, "We're transporting you to another location."  
  
"I already agreed to help you. What the hell are the handcuffs for?"  
  
"You know what they're for, Caroline."  
  
 _{What I need is a good defense  
'Cause I'm feeling like a criminal  
And I need to be redeemed  
To the one I've sinned against  
Because he's all I ever knew of love}_  
  
"That's right." Carly smiled angrily towards him, warning him with an alarming calm, "You make sure you watch me every second of every day. Because the second I see an opening, I'm going home."  
  
Her comment caused him to stare away wounded.  
  
As she passed him, she whispered one last elaboration, "And right back into Jason's arms."  
  
~*~  
  
Jason slowly made his way downstairs, hearing loud movement, and stopped when spotting her frantically passing the living room.  
  
"Virginia?"  
  
The call of her name sent her eyes to his, a sharp breath left her body shortly after as she announced, "I can't get a hold of Bobbie. I--I don't know if she's heard about Caroline, if she's just busy, not picking up the phone, but I have to do something."  
  
He crossed his arms, honestly not considering the other mother until now, and shrugged slightly, "What do you want to do?"  
  
"We have to go Port Charles."  
  
Jason took a moment, recalling all the bitter emotions awaiting him in the small town, and countered, "Are you sure?"  
  
"What if she's feeling like me? It would be so much worse. At least I have memories, that poor woman has nothing. I have to help her. Please, Jason, tell me you'll help me."  
  
 _{What I need is a good defense  
'Cause I'm feeling like a criminal  
And I need to be redeemed  
To the one I've sinned against  
Because he's all I ever knew of love...}_  
  
Jason gave a firm yet reluctant nod, "I'll get us the next flight out."  
  
"I'm going to go pack some things. Maybe some photos or something that will help her."  
  
"...okay."  
  
When she had exited the room, Jason's shoulders slumped while he felt completely drained.  
  
The last thing Jason needed was whatever drama that consumed Port Charles at the moment.  
  
But he had to do it.  
  
Bobbie deserved to know the truth.  
  
 _ **Song Credit: "Criminal" - Fiona Apple**_


	45. Chapter 45

Examining her closely with his gaze, he was overcome with emotions.  
  
He had been fighting for her...so long...only to get this.  
  
 _She hates you, Austin....everything about you._  
  
They sat alone in the back of the plane, her bound to her seat as he sulked by choice.  
  
He had given his whole self to a woman who now despised him, and it was entirely his fault.  
  
Running a hand through his thick, straight mane, he looked away from her finally and tried to regain some composure.  
  
"What's wrong? Finally sick of staring?"  
  
Her questions struck him hard, forced by all of her anger and resentment towards him.  
  
Without thinking, he simply responded, "Trust me, Carly, I could see you perfectly in my mind whenever I want to."  
  
"Yeah, well, you better hold that real close, Austin. Because when this is all over, I'll be nothing but a figment of your imagination!"  
  
Inhaling a deep breath, Austin pressed his lips tightly against one another and continued to stare away.  
  
"And the only reason I would ever help you is because I have to get back to them...to him." Her words caused his eyes to shoot to hers, the subject that mutually stung them consistently coming up, "I have to fix this for him."  
  
"Why? Because you know what it did to you? Thinking I was dead?"  
  
Now, his words sent her eyes fleeing in another direction.  
  
"I watched you. Every day, and it tore me apart."  
  
"Give me a break."  
  
Ignoring her mumble, he leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees, "It wasn't easy. Leaving you when I did, the way I did, was the hardest thing I ever had to do."  
  
"Save it." Her eyes burned into his, a threat just behind the ebony, "I'm not interested. I know how to love, and that's because I know who to love."  
  
"Really? Do you think it's easy to love you, Carly? Because I've tried to convince myself to do the exact opposite from the day I found out we could never be together!"  
  
Carly stared at for him for a moment, a twinge of sadness registering in her demeanor as she once again caught a glimpse of the man she had once cared for so deeply.  
  
"I had to watch you for years, wondering if you would die because I made one mistake! For Christ's sake, I had to watch you fall in love with another man! Just---watching and waiting in the shadows, knowing I'd never be able to have the life we promised to each other!"  
  
"I promised my life to Jason! Do you get that?! He's the man for me! Not you! I see it all perfectly clear now, and I was meant to be with Jason Morgan! I will be his wife, I will make a family with him, and I will bury you for robbing us of each second he thinks I'm gone!"  
  
"That's it? It's that black and white for you, isn't it?"  
  
"Yes, it's just like that." Breathing heavily, strangled by madness, she eased back into her seat and balled her hands into fists, "Jason doesn't deserve the kind of hell you're putting him through, Austin. No matter what your intentions or what kind of good you think you're doing, you were wrong."  
  
"Even if it meant saving your life?"  
  
"Jason would've never let anyone hurt me. He would have protected me with his life."  
  
"Then you really need to ask yourself what exactly he meant to you." Austin awaited her warning stare and added quietly, "Because if I hadn't killed you, it would have cost him exactly that."  
  
~*~  
  
Her eyes shot to him the moment he was presence once again, inquiring nervously, "Are we almost there?"  
  
Nodding slowly, he took his seat with a sigh, "We'll be in Port Charles soon, Virginia."  
  
"Good...good..." Repeating this to herself, she hugged herself tightly and turned towards the window, "Have you gotten a hold of Bobbie or Luke?"  
  
"No, but...I have one another person I could try."  
  
"No time like the present, Jason."  
  
After a moment, he retrieved his cell phone...only to stare at it uncertain.  
  
Virginia noted his hesitation, smiling sympathetically, "Is this the friend you and Carly had a falling out with?"  
  
Squeezing the phone slightly, Jason remained silent.  
  
"I think you could use all the friends you can get right now, don't you?"  
  
Her words registered heavily with his history, everything that came along with being Sonny's friend.  
  
"Jason, just call him about Bobbie. If he carries the conversation from there, fine, but if not, you're still safe, all right?"  
  
After a moment, he slowly dialed the phone number.  
  
Within one ring, the voice had responded, "Jason?"  
  
"Yeah," He took a deep breath, releasing it calmly, "it's me."  
  
"Man, we really need to talk."  
  
"Right now, I just need to know where Bobbie Spencer is."  
  
There was dead silence.  
  
Hearing this, Jason's eyes shot to an awaiting Virginia, "Sonny? Are you there?"  
  
"You haven't heard?"  
  
"No, what?"  
  
"I guess you didn't get any of my messages after..."  
  
Jason knew by his trail off topic...Carly's death had made the rounds.  
  
"I'm so sorry about--"  
  
"Just tell me what's going on with Bobbie, Sonny."  
  
"...she's dead."  
  
~*~  
  
 _"Carly has nothing to do with this!"  
  
"I would watch what I say, if I were you! You are treading on dangerous ground!"  
  
"Let me get her out of this!" His pleas shocked his superior, but he pressed on, "She has no idea she's connected to Rivera, and even if she did, she would help!"  
  
"I want you off this case tonight! You've gotten too close to this woman!"  
  
"No! We do this my way! And I'm not going anywhere without her!"  
  
"If you mention one word about this investigation, if you even think of running with that woman, not only will I have your badge, but I will bury her with all the information you've gotten! Is that clear?!"  
  
Tightening his jaw, he bowed his head and tried to think of some leverage he still had.  
  
"Is that clear?!"  
  
He lifted his head, staring into his eyes, and answered softly, "Yes...we're clear."_  
  
The rising sun stung his eyes, thoughts of all the crossroads he had so helpless stood at playing over and over in his mind as he sailed through yet another sleepless night.  
  
Slowly, his eyes sailed to the door where she was sure to be impatiently awaiting his instruction.   
  
He took a deep breath, placing his hands on his hips, and hung his head in frustration.  
  
 _"I love you, Austin."  
  
The ballroom filled with their 'family' who was equally enjoying the evening.  
  
"I can't wait to marry you." She added, stroking the back of his head, and staring at him with admiration._  
  
Chewing the inside of his lip, needing to distract himself, Austin tried to find some peace in the silence surrounding.  
  
But her eyes, her smile, her voice was confronted him relentlessly.  
  
 _"What? What's wrong?...you backing out?"  
  
"No, I just--" Tightening his hold around her, he nearly lost his breath while proclaiming, "I can't do this...I can't keep lying to you."  
  
"Lying to me? About what?" She swallowed a lump in her throat, dropping her hands to his shoulders, "About us?"  
  
"No...no..." Taking her face into his hands, he assured her sincerely, "we--we were real."  
  
"Were?"  
  
"Carly--"_  
  
The gunshots rang through his ears as he recalled how close he had been to ending the lie, long ago.  
  
Instead, he had allowed it to happen...allowed her to walk out of his life.  
  
 _"No, Austin, we both have to get out of here!" Carly insisted, her hands gripping his biceps, "Please, please, come with me...." She begged, her tears becoming uncontrolable, "Don't make me leave you."_  
  
 _Austin cupped her face in his hands, insisting,"Baby, I'll be fine." Wiping her tears with his thumbs, she stared into his eyes and ignored the gun shots surrounding, "I promise you that I will find you, when this is over." Austin peered around the counter, searching the surroundings, and turned back to her, "I'm going to cover you. Now, get out of here!"_  
  
 _"Not without you!" Carly insisted, balling his shirt in her hands, "I'm not going to leave you!"_  
  
 _"Please, Carly, if you ever loved me, you'll run when I say to!" Austin shouted, causing her to bow her head with even louder sobs, "I will make it out of here." He lifted her chin, kissing her lips with desperation before releasing her to stare into her eyes once more, "Please, baby, please do this for me."_  
  
 _"I love you." She whispered with the last of her strength as she slowly loosened her grip, "Please, be careful."_  
  
 _Running a hand through her hair, kissing her lips again, Austin placed his forehead to hers and vowed, "I will never leave you, Carly. I swear to you that I will always be there...you're the only thing that matters to me."_  
  
 _With the last proclamation, he pulled away with misty eyes and retracted his touch. Peering around the counter once again, he signaled her away, "Now! Go!"_  
  
 _Gathering her ball gown in her hands, his tux jacket remaining the warmth she had, Carly ran for the door._  
  
 _Once there, she turned around to see Austin rising from behind the counter...taking a bullet for the man he was paid to protect, screaming back, "No!!!!!"_  
  
Austin lifted his head as he heard the door to her room open, watching her slowly emerge out.  
  
She crossed her arms, obviously frustrated by her heavily guarded surroundings, and shrugged angrily, "All right, I'm listening. What's first on the list?"  
  
 _Stick to business._  
  
Extending a folder to her, he signaled for her to come forward and sighed, "We figure out why your brother wanted you dead, and what he's up to now that you are."


	46. Chapter 46

"Dead? Bobbie Spencer?"  
  
He offered a soft nod, unsure of how to react to the news.  
  
Sitting down on the sofa of their suite, she tried to grasp the idea, "You're telling me that both my daughter and her biological mother died within hours of one another?"  
  
He gave her another soft nod, nothing more.  
  
She brought her to her mouth, restraining a soft sob, and shook her head slightly, "No..."  
  
"Virginia, I'm so--"  
  
She stopped him with the signal of her hand, standing slowly to her feet after a moment, and went into the room, shutting the door quietly behind herself.  
  
Once she had done so, he let out a heavy sigh and searched the picture perfect room.  
  
The very best Port Charles has to offer...yet it was nothing like the last suite he had been in.  
  
His heart ached at the thought of his getaway with Carly, seeing her nothing but happy before everything went straight to hell.  
  
 _We should have stayed....we should have just gotten married there...I should have said I loved her..._  
  
The familiar thoughts began to strangle him as he retrieved his jacket and headed for the door as quick as he feet would allow, pausing only momentarily to write a note assuring Virginia he would return.  
  
 _Don't worry._  
  
~*~  
  
 _"I want you to promise me something else, Carly."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You can run, whenever you want, with or without me, but..." Jason took a deep breath, his eyes silently begging her to notice a hint of fear, and continued, "you have to promise you'll always come back to me."  
  
"That sounds dangerously like some kind of commitment."  
  
"That's because it is." His blue eyes bored deeply into hers, his voice a firm whisper, "I know you hate being committed to anything, but that's what this is going to take. From both of us." Jason took her hand in his and laced their fingers, "I want you to trust me. I'll do whatever I can to show that to you. But I have to know you're going to be there. I have to know you'll be around to give me the chance."  
  
"...I can promise that."_  
  
She kept her eyes shut tightly, the tears falling relentlessly down her cheeks as she held her cupped hands to her heart... _I will keep my promise, Jase...please...just wait for me._  
  
"Carly?"  
  
Instantly, her demeanor hardened.   
  
She wiped the tears completely from her skin before turning to face him angrily, her jaw and muscles tight.  
  
"We need to talk."  
  
"If it's not about my darling brother or getting me home, we've got nothing to stay to each other, Austin."  
  
"No worries, it's about your brother." He gestured towards the file on the desk, asking gently, "Did you check him out?"  
  
"I read the file, but it's nothing but government bullshit to me." She snatched the folder up and approached him, "Nothing concrete. Vague explanations." Slapping it against his chest, she smiled sarcastically, "So why don't you tell me what you know about my brother, Ricky?"  
  
Letting out a long sigh, he tossed the folder back to her desk, "Fine, where do you want to start?"  
  
"From the beginning, how did you guys figure me out?"  
  
"Your job."  
  
"My job?"  
  
"Yep. When you started getting into the heavier tasks, they checked you out. Once they had done that, they dug deep enough to find your adoption."  
  
 _Yet more people knew more about me than I know about myself._  
  
Ignoring the thought, she crossed her arms and urged him with the shrug of her shoulders, "Go on."  
  
"When they found out that, your boss contacted a good friend of his. Rivera himself."  
  
"And he knew I was his daughter?"  
  
"Yes, as far as I know, he remembered Bobbie. She was his--" Austin smiled awkwardly, adjusting uncomfortably under her stare, "You were born just before Ric was, and Rivera didn't want anyone to know. He was happy Bobbie had hidden it from him."  
  
"That doesn't make sense. If Bobbie hid it, how in the world did he know I was his?"  
  
"He connected the dots with the adoption."  
  
"So he was a client of hers?"  
  
Austin nodded.  
  
Massaging her temples, she tried to will away her growing migraine, "All right, keep going..."  
  
"Now, after that, Rivera and Sopriano made a deal. You were to remain as clean as possible, free to move about the business without trouble."  
  
"How many people knew who the fuck I was?"  
  
"Not anyone, but a warning from Rivera and Sopriano goes a long way. And you became so damn professional, they just left you alone."  
  
"Okay, at one point does my dear brother come into all of this?"  
  
"When Lily died, your father followed, and Ric thought he owned the business. He was Rivera's son and Rivera's first born. It all made sense."  
  
"Meanwhile?"  
  
"You were earning a lot of respect and recognition among the wrong kind of people. I tried to shut up anyone I could, but once Sonny and Jason started digging--stuff started to come up."  
  
"Did you warn Sonny before Ric knew who I was?"  
  
"Yes, I did. Begged him to--"  
  
She cut him off quickly, assuring him proudly, "Jason doesn't listen to anyone. He wanted me, and that's all there was to it. Trust me, the feeling was mutual."  
  
"Yeah, well, that little attraction cost you 'your life' because Ric found out who you were and started to track you down. I barely had time to get you out of there before he came after. For Christ's sake, Carly, he killed your mother the night before your wedding. He was coming after you next."  
  
Leaning against the nearest wall, digesting the explanation slowly, she took a deep breath, "So, I'm Rivera's first born, I know the business, and I had to be eliminated."  
  
"In Ric's book, his sister died in an accident meant for Corinthos. You're daddy's mistake."  
  
"What's he doing now?"  
  
"Sitting back on the island, he's thinking it's all under control. Your mother was basic clean up and your uncle Luke is too crazy to make any kind of sense."  
  
 _My uncle._  The thought had occurred to her until now. Turning back to him, she asked quietly, "He watched them kill my mother?"  
  
"They found him at her home with the body. I'm betting money he was around for the whole thing."  
  
Running a hand through her long blond mane, she frowned slightly, "Where is he now?"  
  
"The psych ward of the hospital. They're trying to make sure he heals and doesn't kill anyone in the process."  
  
Carly took a moment to process everything with a pace of the floor, her hands on her hips and her fingertips at the base of her back.   
  
 _Think, Carly. How is this all an advantage?_  
  
After a moment, she let out a frustrated sigh, "I'm dead."  
  
"You're a step ahead." He caught her meaning quickly, meeting her eyes with a softened gaze, "Now, all we have to do, is find a way to stop Ric all together."  
  
"Fine, just take me to the island and I'll eliminate him myself."  
  
"You know it doesn't work like that."  
  
"Austin, if you wanted an arrest, you killed off the wrong woman. It's me or him and, frankly, I'm not liking the after life so guess who's going down." She got in Austin's face, challenging him with her fiery brown gaze, and vowed, "He will pay for everything he's done to my family before this is all over."   
  
"A step at a time, Caroline." He urged softly, the use of her full name obviously registering painful memories as she pushed past him, then continued calmly, "First, we have to figure out what you know about the business. What is the one thing your brother will go after? What is the one thing he'll want now that you're gone?"  
  
"How would I know that?"  
  
"You know this business like the back of your hand. Think. What would you do?"  
  
"I--" She stopped herself suddenly, registering something instantly, and let out a soft laugh of disbelief, "Oh my God...I know exactly what I'd do."  
  
"What? What is it?"  
  
"...I'd take out Corinthos."  
  
~*~  
  
"Get out."  
  
"Luke, I--"  
  
"I said GET OUT!!!"  
  
He stood still, guilt stricken, and bowed his head, unable to leave his last remaining friend alone.  
  
When he noted the man had not left, Luke felt the tear burn the back of his throat.   
  
He would have buried his face in his hands were they not strapped down to the bed.   
  
While his friend burst into tears, he drew in a deep breath and tightened his jaw.  
  
"My sister's gone...she's never coming back...and I--" After he had taken a moment to recover, he startled his friend with his deeply sympathetic yet angry gaze, "Don't you get it, Sonny. You're going to get everyone you care about killed. Everyone you come in contact with seems to be lost...like that."  
  
Sonny stared away, swallowing a lump in his throat, and whispered, "I'm sorry about Bobbie. I never--"  
  
"What? Meant for it to happen? Planned on it? It happened, Sonny! And it always seems to happen around you!" Luke waited for his friend to look at him again before continuing, "You're lucky my niece isn't here, she's in Florida safe and sound, or I'd--"  
  
Sonny shut his eyes, unwilling to share the latest news, and forced out, "I'll get you out of here soon."  
  
"Don't do me any favors outside of disappearing!"  
  
With that last request, he offered a soft nod and exited the room.  
  
 _I can't tell him. Not yet. I have to get him out of this hospital first._  
  
Pressing the floor he needed, Sonny watched the floors light up on their way down.  
  
 _I have to get Rivera. I've got to end this._  
  
But even as these thoughts ran through his mind, Luke's stare was with him....reminding him that he was nothing but danger...poison.  
  
 _"GET OUT!!!"_  
  
His words rang through Sonny's ears as he stepped off the elevator, completely caught up in all the loss.  
  
 _Bobbie...Carly...Lily...everyone..._  
  
Swallowing a lump in his throat, he stepped out of the sliding doors and thanked heaven above for the fresh night air...needing something besides the ache in his chest.  
  
But his calm was quickly disrupted as he heard the tires squealing in the distance.  
  
His eyes flew up to see the black sports car rounding the corner and towards him, a black barrel peaking out of the open window.  
  
Frozen, he awaited the bullet only to hear a familiar voice.  
  
"Sonny, get down!!!"  
  
Tackled to the ground just before the bullet could catch him, he was pounded into the concrete as the car sped by without success.  
  
Once the car had sped away into the distance, he slowly got his senses about him and found his blue eyed gaze staring at him in shock.  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
As he stared at the startled young man, Luke's words looped in his mind once more.  
  
 _"Don't you get it, Sonny. You're going to get everyone you care about killed."_


	47. Chapter 47

“We have to go now!”  
  
“Carly, calm down.”  
  
Standing her ground and held a strong stare, she made it clear, “No! You take me to Sonny now or the deal’s off!”  
  
“You can’t go anywhere near Sonny or Port Charles!”  
  
“The only reason I agreed to do anything with you, work to get at Ric, was to protect my family! If one hair on Jason’s head is hurt, I swear to God--!!!”  
  
“Nothing’s going to happen to Jason! You were the only threat to him. He quit working for Sonny, remember!?”  
  
Screaming with all the breath she had, tears running a waterfall off her cheeks, she shook with anger and impatience, “Austin, now! I want proof that he’s safe! I want proof!!!”  
  
He watched her closely, every single emotion, and it caused a sting. She had not looked like this since that faithful day.  
  
He could recall watching her from a distance, sobbing uncontrollably in reaction to his sudden death…realizing she was alone.  
  
Jason had taken his place, and it was like dying again.  
  
“I love him! Do you understand?” Her voice lowered as she pleaded with him, frantic with worry, “He’s all I have….if I lose him…I won’t make it.”  
  
I’ll do anything to get that sadness out of those beautiful eyes.  
  
Before he could speak, she had switched her tone from desperate to determined and warned, “Without Jason, there’s no deal. I will shut down. You will get nothing from, and this whole case will have been a waste of time.”  
  
“I’ll do my best.”  
  
“Your best better get the job or you’ll find out exactly who you’re dealing with sooner than later.”  
  
“I get it.” Austin conceded, backing slowly away and eventually heading towards the door. Before exiting the room entirely, he told her firmly over his shoulder, “And you were never a waste of time, Caroline.”  
  
She shook her head, rolling her tearful eyes, and waited for the door to shut behind him. Then Carly nearly collapsed, squatting down and burying her face in her hands.  
  
She fought for each breath, picturing his smile and feeling his touch, and moved her hands together firmly, silently praying.  
  
 _I will do anything for you to keep Jason safe. He’s my family, my love, my life. I can’t lose him, and…I just need you to watch over him until I can get back to him. Whoever is listening up there…just keep him protected for me. Keep him close, and I swear I will…I’ll take care of him after that. I’ll keep him safe…I’ll protect and love him with everything I have until I’ve got no fight left….just save him for me until then…please…Oh, God, please…._  
  
Carly rocked herself into a stand, opening her eyes suddenly and surveying the room, then proceeded to sort her thoughts to the best of her ability.  
  
Running her hands into her hair, she found herself resorting memories in a desperate need to be refueled.   
  
 _“Who am I to you, Jason?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean why are you putting so much on me. It's like you've--" She hesitated, avoiding his eyes, and scoffed, "you think I can make your life better. Knowing that at all we've done is hurt each other. You more than me, but.."  
  
"It hasn't all been bad, Carly."  
  
"It hasn't been all good either."  
  
"No, but you're worth it."  
  
"There are a lot of people who disagree with you, Jase. Everyone who helped you hide this, they're only a small portion."  
  
"They don't know you."_  
  
“You’re the only one who will ever know me, Jase.” She whispered the words softly to herself, grasping at the last of her sanity in an effort to out think Austin.  
  
She understood Austin was suppose to be her out, but she knew Sonny was a target. This meant she may have to find another way.  
  
Carly knew enough to know that Jason was way too close to Sonny to ever be in the clear, and that meant she would have to make an escape sooner.  
  
The only question was how.  
  
~*~  
  
Following fast in Sonny’s fast pace, he rounded the corner with an impatient list of questions, “Sonny, what the hell just happened out there?! What the fuck has been going on since I left? When are you going to talk to me?”   
  
Sonny turned around to face his former employee/friend and explained quickly, “Look, you wanted proof that Luke’s alive? He’s gonna make it physically, but mentally he’s on a different planet. But that’s as far as I go with this discussion.”  
  
Jason tightened his jaw, freezing him with his icy gaze, yet remained silent.  
  
After a moment, Sonny bowed his head in defeat and spoke softly, “Jason, the smartest decision you ever made was quitting. Don’t try to change your mind now…because I won’t let you.”  
  
“What makes you think I ever want to work for you again? I don’t like being controlled, and I’m sick of taking orders.” Moving in slightly closer, he made it crystal clear, “You saved me when no one else did. But as far as I’m concerned, when I saved you out there, I paid my debt. The only reason I care is because Virginia wanted me to check on Luke and Carly’s other family. Period. Carly’s the reason I’m here, nothing more.”  
  
Sonny laughed sharply, staring away, “I’ll take care of business, Jason. Why don’t you take care of your ‘family’?”  
  
With that, he pushed past Jason and tried to ignore the sting of the young man’s utter indifference towards him.  
  
Once the footsteps had disappeared, Jason peered into the small window of the hospital door and saw the man staring widely into the distance.  
  
 _I need answers. I need to know what’s been going on…what happened to Bobbie._  
  
Jason cautiously opened the door, checked for no interruptions, and entered the room with mild concern.  
  
Though he could see the pain beneath surface of Luke’s stare, it felt as though no suffering could currently match his own.  
  
He made his way slowly to Luke’s bed side, noting the straps on his arms, and cleared his throat loudly.  
  
When he received no response, he bowed his head and began to think aloud.  
  
“I heard about Bobbie, Luke. Do you want to tell me what happened?”  
  
Luke did nothing.  
  
“Did it have something to do with Carly?”  
  
Silence still.  
  
“Luke, why was Bobbie killed?”  
  
Suddenly, a wave of emotions over came him, and he laughed bitterly, “I was supposed to marry Carly the day it happened, you know? But I lost Carly the same way you lost Bobbie. She was shot…no chance of making and--that’s why I have to know. Luke…did this have anything to do with Carly? Carly’s dead, and I want someone to pay for it. Give me a name, give me anything.”  
  
When the man did nothing at all, he realized he would have to investigate elsewhere and headed towards the door.  
  
“You’re dumber than you look, Morgan.”  
  
Stopping short of his exit, Jason gazed over his shoulder towards Luke, “Why’s that?”  
  
With a downright evil smile, he made a statement with such certainty it sent chills down Jason’s spine.  
  
“Carly’s not dead.”


	48. Chapter 48

“What did you just say?”  
  
“You’re not deaf, just dumb.”  
  
“What the hell did you say, Luke?”  
  
Focusing his icy gaze on the young man, he coldly state once more, “Carly’s not dead.”  
  
The tears flooded Jason’s eyes, his muscles tensing to the point of unbearable pain, and sent him rushing back to Luke’s bedside, his hands immediately wrapping around Luke’s neck and squeezing with all of his might.  
  
“You sick son of bitch!!!” He growled, the fire blazing in his normally cool gaze, and shook Luke with anger, shouting, “I’ll kill you!!!”  
  
Luke laughed in between gasps for air, unable to defend himself while in restraints, “That’s—it—stay stupid!”  
  
“She’s dead!!! I saw it!!!”  
  
“Looks---are---always---deceiving!”  
  
“What the—“   
  
The voice was upon Jason’s ear, but he could feel nothing but rage while trying to put Luke out of their mutual misery.  
  
“Help!!!!” The nurse screamed out the door before again grasping at Jason’s forearms, “Let him go!!! You’re gonna kill him!!! Security!!!!”  
  
Within moments, the color was returning to Luke’s face and Jason could feel the security trying to place the handcuffs on him; the guards screaming for more help.  
  
Jason was unaware of his actions, completely locked in Luke’s gaze and his all consuming fury.  
  
Lifting his head from the pillow, calming his coughs, Luke told him calmly with all the severity in the world, “She’s not dead, Jason…find her.”  
  
 _I will make you pay for this._  
  
Jason thought to himself, feeling the cuffs finally envelope his wrists as he was shoved out the door.  
  
~*~  
  
 _"I know you hate being committed to anything, but that's what this is going to take. From both of us." Jason took her hand in his and laced their fingers, explaining carefully, "I want you to trust me. I'll do whatever I can to show that to you. But I have to know you're going to be there. I have to know you'll be around to give me the chance."  
  
"...I can promise that."_  
  
She drew in a deep breath, staring at the file on the table once more, and considered her options, restless from the night before.  
  
There was no way out; the Feds were smarter than she thought. She was not even allowed to talk to the guard – so no womanly persuasion. Austin was all she saw, and she would be damned if he ever laid a hand on her again. So, there it was. Her way out, one little damn folder was her only way back to Jason.  
  
Completely frustrated, Carly stomped over to the table and snatched it up. She allowed it to fall open, revealing the picture of Ric Rivera. Easing into a seat on the couch, she took out the photo and tossed the rest of the information aside.  
  
 _You’re it—the out…the reason everyone lied to me…the enemy._  
  
She held it securely in her hands, examining everything about Ric from his hairline to the suit he wore. The man was obviously into appearance, not one crinkle in his suit or hair out of place.  
  
 _Little insecure aren’t we, Ricky?_  
  
Spotting the scar on his neck, she nodded slowly and checked the area behind his back. Sure enough, her suspicions were right.  
  
 _Nothing to chance._  
  
Behind Ric stood two gorilla sized men directly behind ‘her brother’ with their eyes monitoring the area, mere centimeters from his back.   
  
 _Paranoid and protected, big mistake._  
  
Carly nodded to herself, speaking softly, “Take out the security, then it’s me and you, Ric.”  
  
“Finally decided to take a look at the file, huh?”  
  
Her eyes did not leave the photograph as she responded, “Still haven’t figured out I don’t need you, Detective?”  
  
“Obviously you do, looking at the information I got.”  
  
“You got shit.” Carly snapped, standing to her feet suddenly and gestured towards the file on the floor, “That means nothing. You might as well hand me your fucking diary! This!” She shoved the picture in his face, insisting, “This is how I work! I need these, that’s where I’ll get what I need to know! Not from some bullshit book report, got it?”  
  
Austin tightened his jaw, giving a firm nod, “I’ll get on it.”  
  
“No! I do it. I get the information because you have no clue what you’re looking for.”  
  
“I can’t let you out of this room, Carly, you know that.”  
  
“Be easy, Austin, I got a new enemy for right now.” Without giving him a chance to deny her, she headed towards her bedroom with one last order, “I want to know where he is tomorrow, and I want to leave early morning.”  
  
~*~  
  
 _“Do you think this what Carly wanted?! You trying to kill her uncle!?”  
  
“You didn’t hear what he said.”  
  
“What?” Virginia snapped, slamming her purse on the couch, “What was so horrible that you just had to choke him into oblivion? To the point that I have to bail you out of jail?”  
  
“I told you I’d pay you—“  
  
“That isn’t the point! The point is you’re on self destruct and it has to stop!”_  
  
Knocking back another shot, Jason shook off their argument and endured his surroundings once more.   
  
He had left the PC hotel just as quickly as their argument escalated, still reeling from the night’s events…wanting—needing to be numb.   
  
  
Grabbing his chaser beer, he turned his back to the bar and allowed his eyes to sail along the smoke of the bar.  
  
She was everywhere. Smiling at him from the pool table. Signaling for him to follow her upstairs with the wiggle of a finger and flirtatious smile. Dancing next to the juke box, knowing he watched each sway of her hips.  
  
Shutting his eyes, he drew in a deep breath and swore he could smell a hint of her skin. Could feel her breath teasing his lips. Could feel the warmth of her hands on his thighs. Could hear her gently whisper his name.   
  
But there was nothing, and he knew it.  
  
 _{You took my hand  
You showed me how  
You promised me you'd be around  
Uh huh  
That's right  
I took your words  
And I believed  
In everything  
You said to me  
Yeah huh  
That's right}_  
  
He was afraid to open his eyes, feeling the tears build up behind his lids, but he had to have her there. He could not face reality and lose her all over. He needed her. Desperately like the air he breathed, and it ached to know she was…  
  
 _She promised…she promised she’d come back to me._  
  
The thought sent his eyes flying open, angrily finding Carly had lied to him all over again…she would never be back.  
  
Finishing off his beer, he got off the bar stool with a mild buzz and headed out the door. The moment he was at the door, he stopped short.  
  
She was there. Sitting on the motorcycle with a smile, waving at him the moment he spotted her, Carly waited for him.   
  
He took a step forward, looking around for other people to find them completely alone, and spoke in disbelief, “Ca—Carly?”  
  
She smiled warmly, remaining silent.  
  
“But you’re—“ Jason searched the ground confused, trying to rationalize, “Luke said—but I didn’t believe that…”  
  
“Hey buddy!”   
  
His eyes shot to the four men approaching the entrance. Their ring leader laughing softly, signaling towards his bike, “Had a little too much to drink? Or do you always talk to the air?”  
  
Jason immediately gazed back at his bike to see no one sitting there.  
  
“Know when to call it quits.” The man said, patting his shoulder with support, and tried to pass.  
  
 _He took her away.  
  
{If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
Cause they're all wrong  
I know better  
Cause you said forever  
And ever  
Who knew}_  
  
With that, Jason’s hands were grabbing the guys shoulders and pulling him back outside. Tossing the mystery man to the ground, he followed up with blunt fists. The man’s buddies were quick to jump in, but Jason’s anger far outweighed the competition. Threw one to the wall, threw another crashing into the trash bin, and began wailing on the other while their buddy tried to recoup.  
  
Jason could feel nothing; any hit they threw had as much impact as a raindrop. But every time his fist came in firm contact with a warm body, he felt justified. He felt sweet revenge; someone was paying for what he was going through…someone felt his pain.  
  
“Jason!”  
  
He heard his name, vaguely, but nothing stopped him from throwing those hits.  
  
“Jason! Stop!”  
  
Again, he kept going.  
  
“Jason!!!” A familiar female voice had screamed at him, her feet frantically running up behind him, “Stop it!”  
  
He paused, looking up to see her doe eyes pleading with him.  
  
Suddenly, Jason was touching down…but back to a place he did not want to be.  
  
She said nothing, just stared at him with wide surprise and concern.  
  
Before he knew it two set of hands were picking him off the man and holding him back as the fourth began to pay him back for the damage he had caused.  
  
“No!!!!” She screamed, rushing into the bar for help.  
  
Jason began to feel physically what he could not bare emotionally, and it was just as blissful. Something, anything, was better than this.   
  
 _{Remember when we were such fools  
And so convinced and just too cool  
Oh no  
No no  
I wish I could touch you again  
I wish I could still call you friend  
I'd give anything  
  
When someone said count your blessings now  
'fore they're long gone  
I guess I just didn't know how  
I was all wrong  
They knew better  
Still you said forever  
And ever  
Who knew}_  
  
“Hey, hey!”  
  
Jason heard a strong voice appear as the grip released him, leaving him to fall to the ground.  
  
“Oh my God, Jason. Jason, are you okay?” The tiny woman knelt beside him in tears, placing her hands on his neck, and stared into his eyes, “Say something.”  
  
“…he lied.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Luke lied, Robin.”  
  
“About what? I don’t understand.”  
  
“Carly’s not alive.” Jason insisted softly, staring straight up at the black blanket above them, “She’s dead…and she took me with her.”  
  
~*~  
  
There was a knock at the door, but she refused to open it.  
  
“Carly?”  
  
Setting the photograph down momentarily, she sighed heavily, “It better be good news.”   
  
“He’s heading to Puerto Rico, reformulating a plan I’m sure, our flight heads out early morning.”  
  
“Good job, Asshole. See you then.”  
  
She felt like she was back in the zone, investigating her target, making her own mental notes about what she observed.  
  
 _{Yeah yeah  
I'll keep you locked in my head  
Until we meet again  
Until we  
Until we meet again  
And I won't forget you my friend  
What happened}_  
  
“…Carly?”  
  
She felt her insides boiling at the reminder of his voice, hissing, “What?”  
  
“There’s something else you should know…I found out a few minutes ago.”  
  
“And what’s that, Austin? Got another identity you forgot to tell me about? New stipulation you want to add to our little contract?”  
  
“It’s about Jason.”  
  
She felt her heart stop, leaning forward, “What about him? Did something—“ Shutting her eyes tightly, Carly gathered all her strength to speak, “did something happen to him?”  
  
“He left your mother at the hotel to rest, got in a bar fight, and he’s with Robin.”  
  
“What the fuck is that suppose to mean? He’s with Robin?”  
  
“I mean he may not be as loyal as you think.”  
  
She got out of bed, making her way slowly towards the door.  
  
“I just thought you should know, Caroline. Some people just—“  
  
Swinging the door open, she bore her eyes into his.  
  
“They just don’t understand that you’re irreplaceable—“  
  
Carly threw her fist at his jaw before he could finish, leaving him to fall to the floor as she slammed the door shut once more.  
  
~*~  
  
“I’m sorry.” Robin whispered, dabbing the gauze against his wounds carefully, and tried to remain composed while doing so, “You all right?”  
  
“I don’t feel it.”  
  
“Jason, I heard about…”  
  
“You want to clean me up, fine. But don’t say anything about her.” He softened his voice only slightly, noting the apology in her eyes, “…no one knew her.”  
  
After a moment of tending to him, Robin paused her actions, “I may know nothing about her, and—I’ll be the first to admit I hate her. But she made you happy, and I know that. For that, I’m sorry for your loss.”  
  
Jason noted the sincerity in her eyes, feeling for the first time someone meant what they said…she meant what she said.  
Offering a gentle grin, she lifted a fingertip to his lips with a cringe, “Oh, does it hurt?”  
  
He felt her warm touch on his swollen lips, sending him rushing into a memory rather than into the moment with her.  
  
 _{If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
Cause they're all wrong and  
That last kiss  
I'll cherish  
Until we meet again  
And time makes  
It harder  
I wish I could remember  
But I keep  
Your memory  
You visit me in my sleep  
My darling  
Who knew  
My darling  
My darling  
Who knew  
My darling  
I miss you  
My darling  
Who knew  
Who knew}_  
  
 _"Your lip's bleeding."  
  
Laughing softly, recognizing her avoidance, he lifted a hand to his mouth.  
  
However, Carly’s hand stopped his fingertips from reaching the area. Staring into his eyes, she held his hand tightly in hers.   
  
Carly let out a small exhale when his thumb began to caress her fingertips, their eyes still fixed on one another.   
  
Then, without warning, she leaned forward to gently kiss his wound.  
  
Jason closed his eyes in response, absorbing the kiss.   
  
He remained still until he felt her arms tightly wrap around him and heard her soft plea, "Please, be careful...you can't lie to me again."  
  
Surrounding her in his embrace, he vowed, "I won't."_  
  
“Jason?”  
  
He snapped out of it, looking at her for a moment, before thinking aloud, “I need your help.”  
  
“Of course, with what?”  
  
“I need you to get me back in that room with Luke.”  
  
 ** _Song Credit: “Who Knew” – Pink_**


	49. Chapter 49

“Jason,” She sat back, deflated and in disbelief, “You want me to do what?”  
  
Without considering her thoughts or pain, he explained, “He knows something—and I have to find out how much…for Carly.”  
  
“Carly? This is about…” Robin stood straight, balling the gauze in her fist, and tried to find the right words, “I know what it’s like to—“  
  
He was quick to cut her off with the bitter cold of his tone and glare, “Can you help me or not?”  
  
“What good is seeing Luke going to do? You nearly finished him off last time the two of you were in a room together.”  
  
“I just want to talk to him. I want to know why he said what he said.”  
  
“Which was?”  
  
“…Carly’s alive.” Jason raised his head slowly, the pain quickly beginning to sober him up, and met her thoughtful stare, “He said she’s alive, and I have to find her.”  
  
Robin tried to remain supportive, kneeling before him, and stared up into his eyes, “You saw her, right?”  
  
Without responding, he stood to his feet and nearly knocked her over. In an anxious pace, he began to think about it.  
  
Had he seen her? Yes. Was she dead? As far as he knew. But what he felt, that ache in his stomach…the same feeling he had in Puerto Rico when someone said she was in danger. It sat there. It was like a bowling ball filling the pit of his stomach.  
  
Robin cautiously pressed on, “You know Luke just witnessed Bobbie’s murder. You know this, all of it - it has to be making him see things unclearly.”  
  
“I still feel…” Jason trailed off, touching his hand to his stomach, and told himself to keep it to himself. That feeling, that emotion, with Carly was not to be shared. Instead, he turned to her once more with a look of determination, “Can you help me get in?”  
  
“I don’t want to make you hurt anymore than you already are.”  
  
“I have to know what he knows, why he said that.”  
  
“He’s crazy with grief!”  
  
“Robin, I’m going to find out with or without you!” His voice erupted causing her to settle quickly, meeting him with worry now in her eyes, “You in or out?”  
  
~*~  
  
Carly gazed out the window; sure she could see the color of Jason’s eyes blinking at her as the clouds passed by. Within an instant, she was walking beside him once again, his voice assuring her they would have it all.  
  
 _"How can you be so sure?!"_  
  
"Because I know you, just like you know me, and that never has to change."  
  
"I'm going to help you give you what your mother wants...because I want it to."  
  
"That's what this is? A deal with me and Mama?"  
  
"I want to know you're always going to be okay." He rubbed her biceps affectionately, "I want to protect you, keep you safe."  
  
"You can do that without being my husband, Jase."  
  
"I want to do this, Carly. I want to be your husband."  
  
"Crazy, train wreck Carly? You sure you want that?"  
  
He lifted her chin, forcing her to, and insisted, "I want you."  
  
"A lot of trouble comes with wanting me."  
  
"I knew that a long time ago."  
  
Sneaking her fingertips to her lower eyelids, she swept the tears away as quickly as they came. There was no way she would give her captors, the all mighty law, the satisfaction of knowing her pain, knowing how much it really killed her to be away from Jason and Virginia. To know they had prevented her from one last wish to her mother…and herself.  
  
A swoosh sound carefully warned her to stand guard as the Kleenex suddenly began to appear; he was again sitting across from her.  
  
“You thinking about Jason?”  
  
“No, Austin,” She put her guard up, facing him with a strong jut of her chin despite the few stray tears escaping her eyes, “I was thinking how blissfully happy I’m going to be when either me or my husband kill you.”  
  
Austin eased back into his seat, disappointed she had not jumped on the opportunity to appeal to his emotions, “Last I checked you two weren’t married, Caroline.”  
  
“My heart is Jason. He knows that. And the second I’m through with you, for good? I will be taking the rest of my precious life to prove just how loyal I am to him.”  
  
“Is he so loyal?” His question caused her wounded eyes to shoot out the window, “Hmm, Caroline? Or was he just waiting for you to be gone to get back with Ms. Scorpio?”  
  
“You’re right! You know what? He might be so sick with grief that he might bed that little troll! Is that what you want to hear?” She saw his slight surprise, chuckling to herself and admitting confidently, “But he’ll be thinking of me. He’ll be wishing she was me, calling my name and thinking of how much better it was with real love.”  
  
“You’re so sure?”  
  
“You’re damn right. Must piss you off, huh?”  
  
“Why’s that?”  
  
“Because I wasn’t thinking of you, not one time, while Jason was making love to me.” Carly saw the pain in Austin’s chest the moment her proclamation came, the corner of her mouth creeping upward, “He was soooo good that I forgot who you were.”  
  
“You remembered real quick though, didn’t you?” He said, leaning forward and burning his gaze into hers, and smiled just as wicked, “You forget I watched you, Caroline. I saw how you grieved me. I saw you crying out to me.”  
  
Fearing nothing, she leaned in towards him and whispered just loud enough for him to hear – hinting for him not to embarrass himself in front of his partner, “Really? Did you hear your name just once after Jason and I finally took care of that mean sexual tension between us?”  
  
“Your tongue is sharp, especially when you’re hurting.”  
  
“If I’m hurting, it is because you robbed me from the two people who need me – love me more than you could ever possibly understand.”  
  
“When will you see I’m protecting you and them?”  
  
“I will make it back to Jason. I made a promise to him, and I intend to keep it.” Sitting back, bored with him and his lies, she continued, “I will forgive him for…grieving.”

  
“Because you’re so good at forgiveness?”  
  
“Jason and I forgive each other because we understand each other. You never knew me which is why you ran.” Closing her eyes, focusing on Jason’s smile burned into her memory, Carly insisted, “Jason knows me, and he will fight for me. If he knew I was alive? Not you or your buddies could keep him away.”  
  
“You’ve turned into a romantic, Caroline.” He stood to his feet, needing another few minutes away from her, “You should get over it.”  
  
Once he was away, she took the tissue from her lap and dabbed her eyes. Staring at the window once more, she let out a long sigh.  
  
 _I will come home to you, Jase. I will keep my promise. Don’t forget me._  
  
~*~  
  
“Remind me why I’m helping you do this?”  
  
He responded, without a beat, his blue eyes fixed on the emptiness of the hospital level, “Because you can’t mind your business.”  
  
“Thanks, Jase.”  
  
His eyes shot to hers the moment she said that, stunned, “What did you call me?”  
  
Robin shrugged her shoulder, uncertain of what was throwing him off.  
  
“Don’t call me that.”  
  
She frowned.  
  
“Carly called me that.” He ended the conversation with that, signaling her about a nurse heading their way. Ducking down, he kept an eye on the woman while speaking just shy of louder than a breath, “I need you to distract her while I get her key.”  
  
“Oh yeah? And how am I suppose to do that?”  
  
“Just tell her you’re looking for Brenda.”  
  
“That’s not funny, Jason.” She emphasized, slightly irritated to see not a hint of humor in his eyes, and inquired, “How long do you need?”  
  
“As long as you can get me.”  
  
“All right,” Standing straight to her short limbs, Robin headed for the nurse with a mumble, “Here goes nothing.”  
  
~*~  
  
“We are moments from landing in Puerto Rico, folks, buckle up.”  
  
 _What an understatement._  
  
Carly tried to buckle her seat belt, only to be reminded that her wrists were cuffed to the seat. Everyone knew she could not be trusted.  
  
The moment his familiar hands were anywhere near her body, their eyes met with equal anger and dismal towards each other.  
  
His were telling her to calm down, remember all the good and the cause.  
  
Hers told him she planned to keep her promise to Jason, damn the consequences.  
  
Once she was secure, he sat beside her and set his hand upon hers.  
  
Ignoring the instant sting of her actions, she jerked her wrist away and felt the steel dig into her skin. She would rather die than have his hands even close to her and, as they hit ground, she felt a glimmer of hope return.  
  
 _Soon, Jase…I’ll be back to you soon._  
  
~*~  
  
Inside the room, Jason stole one last peek out the room window to see Robin still occupying the nurse with chit chat. He shut the door securely, keeping it to no sound at all, and made his way towards the bed.  
  
Luke lied still, very much awake, and drifted his blank eyes towards the young man.  
  
The moment he did, Jason felt like a fool.  
  
Robin was right.  
  
Luke was crazy, and he bit. He wanted to believe this man knew something he did not.  
  
Recognizing these facts quickly, he turned back to the door to make a somber exit only to have Luke’s dry throat manage, “Puerto Rico.”  
  
He immediately looked to him, frozen.  
  
“If you want to find her, find the man who wanted her dead, you go there.”


	50. Chapter 50

"Sonny, I need to talk to you now."  
  
Jason's commanding tone is why Sonny assumed the guard would not easy send him away. After little debate, he opened the door without so much as a glance towards Jason and signaled for the young man to enter the penthouse. As Jason did so, Sonny immediately made his way to the bar and poured himself another drink.  
  
"I don't have a lot time. I need to ask a favor of you, and you can't say no."  
  
Sonny looked over his shoulder, letting a smug laugh, "What? I work for you now?"  
  
"No, but after everything I've done for your business, you have no reason to say no."  
  
"Besides the fact that you just quit on me, I'm not sure what else we have to discuss."  
  
"Sonny," Jason emphasized his name, awaiting his eyes, and then went on as humbly as he could, "I don't know how much you know about everything, but they said that Carly's dead."  
  
His boss softened slightly, assuring him, "She is."  
  
"That's what everyone's says. But there's something off, something isn't right about all this, and I have to find out what it is."  
  
"Look, if you're searching for more information here, I gave you a whole file on--"  
  
"Trust me, I remember. That file almost cost me Carly completely." Jason let out a heavy sigh, taking a few steps and finding the city below the penthouse windows, "I was suppose to marry her, Sonny. That day. The same day she died; we were getting married."  
  
It was hard not to sympathize with the man standing at his window, dressed in his usual casual dress yet there was a new image beneath it. His dark brown spikes had grown out a little further and his face was covered with stubble. His blue eyes were determined but worn as though he had not slept in days. Sonny knew he had not.  
  
 _I've been there before._  
  
"The favor?" His inquiry caused Jason to turn to him, "What's the favor you need?"  
  
Relieved, Jason made his way back towards Sonny and pulled out an envelope, "There's hotel information and a key in there. It's to Virginia Benson's hotel room. She was Carly's adoptive mother, and she's very sick. If I leave to get what I need, someone has to keep an eye on her so I know she's safe. My cell phone number is in there, and I want daily updates on her condition." Once he had explained everything, he made the request one more time with his gaze and added, "If you'll do this for me, I'm going to see her and explain everything before I book a flight."  
  
"Why the hell is her mother in Port Charles?"  
  
"...because I promised Carly I'd take care of them. Her and her mother."  
  
Sonny nodded slowly, accepting the envelope, "It's taken care of."  
  
"Thank you." Jason headed for the door, certain Virginia was not alone and prepared for his next move in the pursuit, but he was stopped.  
  
"What do you need to know to find out what happened to her?"  
  
Dropping his hand from the door knob, he admitted softly, "I don't know. I just think Luke might be right when he says there's more to what happened to her."  
  
"There is." Sonny dropped Virginia's information on the bar, moving onto his desk, as Jason returned to a spot nearby, "There are some things you don't know about Carly."  
  
Jason wrinkled his brow in confusion, pulling some photos from the manila envelope Sonny had handed him, "Like what?"  
  
"Like..." Letting out a heavy sigh, Sonny waited for him to set his eyes on the photographs, "she was a Rivera."  
  
~*~  
  
Everyone was preparing around her, bullet proof vests and multiple guns. Each man or woman had a walkie talkie and a badge to carry into this thing.  
  
Meanwhile, Carly had nothing more than a pair of handcuffs to her name. Tapping her foot against the carpeted floor of the back seat, she waited for Austin's eyes to return to hers. The moment their eyes met, she made the announcement with all the confidence and certainty in the world, "I'm not stepping out of this car without a gun."  
  
Austin let out a sharp laugh and wide grin, tucking one gun away and loading another, "Do I really look dumb enough to give you a gun?"  
  
"This isn't how dumb you look, Austin. This is about who am I and what I do. You know that I can't step out this car without a gun or any kind of protection."  
  
"Well, I've already considered that." Cautiously moving to a seat beside her, Austin slipped a bullet proof vest over her head. He was thankful she made completely still, except for the continuously balling and flattening of her fists, and paid careful detail to securing the vest around her. Maneuvering around her arms and curves, Austin fastened the straps and gently pulled her hair through while thinking aloud, "I'm not going to let anything happen to you, Caroline."  
  
Carly stared straight ahead, residual anger resurfacing at the feel of his hands and his voice in her ear. She shut her eyes for a moment, immediately confronted by Jason's blue eyes and the hint of a smile on his lips. Inhaling a deep breath, she repeated her request, "Austin, you can wrap me in whatever you want. Keep me cuff. But I promise you won't get me out of this car without a gun in these hands."  
  
"I can't trust you. I have nothing to make you stick to your word."  
  
"I am very clear. Until I've helped you bastards bury my long lost brother," Pausing with the thought, she forced herself to admit, "There's no way you'll let me live my life with Jason." She stared out the window, wondering how far they had strayed from the airport, and smiled at the thought of her fiance in the island sun, only to be robbed by a hand on hers.   
  
Austin met her eyes with his own, slipping the steel into her hand, "I'm trusting you, Caroline."  
  
Nodding slowly, she accepted the gun and offered a small, uncertain smile. But her thoughts were much more confident than her appearance was.  
  
 _Your last mistake, Austin._  
  
~*~  
  
"You telling me that Carly and the Rivera family..." Jason tried to wrap his head around it, recalling all of the past issues with the family itself, and continued to question the information, "But she--she didn't know her real family. She just figured out Bobbie was her mother before she was killed, and she never wanted to know. She didn't care about the past or who her real parents were."  
  
Sonny kept a safe distance from Jason, knowing it was time to come clean with all he knew, "Well, her brother cared about her finding out."  
  
"Which is why Bobbie's dead, and Luke's in the hospital." Jason could feel his muscles tense to a point where he thought that would burst, "You're telling me this guy had Carly killed for a family she knew nothing about?"  
  
Sonny gave one firm nod.  
  
"And you knew he was after her?" Snatching the collar of Sonny's shirt, he kept his voice in a low hiss, "You knew someone was after Carly, and you never said anything?"  
  
"It's not what you think, all right!" Sonny forced Jason's hands off him, gesturing towards the pictures, "All that came with the pictures, with any information I got, was if I kept my mouth shut then no one would ever know about her. I was told, if I kept you two apart, then Carly would go back to business and she'd be safe."  
  
"I'm suppose to believe you gave a damn about Carly after how many times you told me to stay away from her, after what happened between me and Robin?!"  
  
"Yes, because it wasn't about loyalty to her, it was about loyalty to you! I may hate what you did with Robin, hate the fact that you just quit, but I understand loving a woman who isn't any good for you. I was trying to protect both of you!"  
  
"By letting someone kill Carly and Bobbie! Are you out of your mind?!"  
  
"Her brother went after her and her family before I had the chance to tell you anything. I regret it, but I'm telling you everything."  
  
"Now, Sonny,  _ **now**_!? She's dead!" Jason struggled to keep his thoughts organized, adapting to the new information, and lowered his voice, instructing carefully, "This is where we're going from here. You're going to give me everything on the Rivera family, you going to get me to Puerto Rico tonight, and you're going to make sure Virginia is well taken care of until I get back."  
  
Sonny was tempted to challenge him until he saw the look in his prodigy's eyes which said  _you owe me_. Once he deciphered it, he gave one last firm nod, "Fine, but what are you going to do in Puerto Rico?"  
  
"I'm going to meet my brother in law."  
  
~*~  
  
They were finally parked, at some compound obviously crawling with cops, and everyone was unloading their surveying materials.  
  
Carly watched from the backseat as they dragged everything into the house, greeting each other like they were about to have a damn barbecue. Each one smiling as though the war had already been won, causing her to fidget even worse in her seat.   
  
 _Idiots. There's no way we're going to find anything out about Rivera like this._  
  
Their next stop was to hot spots on the island with just a few of them, after the 'sharing' was done taking place.   
  
 _All right, escape. Where's my escape?_  
  
Carly allowed her brown eyes to drift around and spotted the lush woods around the compound, the multiple cars, and the highly distracted people.   
  
 _All I need is one opening. It's one chance that I get._  
  
Sliding over to the car door, Carly tapped furiously on the glass until someone paid attention.   
  
 _Anyone but Austin._  
  
Sure enough, one of the agents who was just another name to her, carefully opened the back door, "We'll be off in a few minutes."  
  
 _Here we go._ She quickly hopped out of the backseat, watching carefully how they reacted, "While it's clear you guys are stupid and inconsiderate, you'd think you could give a handcuffed prisoner a pee break in the mist of her captivity."  
  
"Hey, hey, your officers will be back in a second."  
  
"And I'm what? Supposed to hold it?" Carly squeezed her thighs together, careful to keep her peripheral on Austin who was looking down at some paper work, and pressed on with the two big boys surrounding her, "Either I'm quick inside or you guys make me wet my pants, in which case I doubt I'll be as sunny and cooperative as I am right now."  
  
"Let's just get her in and out before Austin starts bitching more than she is."  
  
Each of the big men took one of her arms, leading her towards the house entrance, and Carly whispered Jason's name to herself once before throwing her elbow up and back, catching one of the guard's jaws.  
  
The sudden action was enough of a distraction for Carly to escape the other guards grip and begin her sprint.  
  
"Stop!" The guard called out, a little too built to keep up with her, and the entire compound was trying to prevent her escape.  
  
Once she had put enough distance between herself and the men, she spun around with her gun in hand and calmly took a shots at the nearest car.  
  
The blast was enough to give her more of a head start into the woods, handcuffed and armed with only a half loaded gun. However, none of the obstacles stopped her as she thought of her only motivation.  
  
 _Jason, I'm coming home to you. I promise. I will always come home to you._


	51. Chapter 51

She was exhausted; her limbs sore from running and the handcuffs she had managed to shoot off the aid of tree limb.   
  
There was no sign of the men nearby or of anyone catching her filthy appearance as she inched closer and closer to town. Cars which passed either didn’t look twice or failed to notice her at all she stayed in the shadows of the trees yet near the road in case a quick escape was needed.  
  
Nightfall has hit hours ago, reminding her she had no concept of time or location at the time of her escape. She had no money, no means outside of the steel in her hands which only had a couple shots left.  
  
Feeling her heart beat out of her chest, anxiety began to overwhelm her with the uncertainty of her life; she stopped for a moment to lean against a tree and tried to catch her breath.   
  
As she did so, she tried to go over the facts – what she did know.  
  
Her “dead” fiancé had really been a cop set to take down a mob organization she stumbled upon by what she believed was an accident. Turns out, while he waited in the wings to destroy her with his lies, she had a brother seeking her out to eliminate her and prevent her from touching the Rivera business. All of these details were ones she could live without.  
  
The rest of her truth was what got her feet moving again. She had a mother dying of cancer who needed her to survive. She had a fiancé ready to marry her.  
  
“Jason…” His name left her chapped lips as she searched for some means of contact, a way to hear his voice and explain everything.   
  
Her name was still Caroline. She was still a fighter, a killer, and her heart had only been this open to him – her real hero and best friend.  
  
 _Please, don’t give up on me_.  
  
Just as the thought hit her, doing little to ease her exaggerated breaths, she could feel her body go complete weak and the black cloud overwhelm her.  
  
~*~  
  
Jason could see the island come into view, minutes away from landing.  
  
Gorgeous features to the tiny paradise yet his mind was stuck on memories of her.   
  
Their promises had been truthful, made with love and understanding – something he had longed for and found in her.  
  
She understood everything about him, forgave his mistakes, and agreed to love him until her dying breath. It should not have been that soon, part of him still refused to accept it as truth.  
  
Luke’s claim that she lived, that she was merely missing, had become a more acceptable premise to him.  
  
Once he got to her brother, the enemy who was responsible for all of this, he was sure he’d find all the answers he needed – the only question was could he stay alive through the process.  
  
~*~  
  
Carly had awoken to the sound of caring patron, willing to aid her in her time of need.   
  
Unfortunately for him, she had taken full advantage of his solo status and pulled her gun out on him – stealing his car and the last of his cash.  
  
She had been smart enough to ditch the car once she had reached town, running in the shadows of buildings for a while before arriving at a cheap motel.   
  
Carly knew she wouldn’t be able to stay long as the cops were too close and her stranger could be telling on her as she picked up the phone.  
  
Dialing the only number she knew from memory, Carly shut her eyes and said a silent prayer,  _Please, Mama, please pick up_.  
  
“H—Hello?”  
  
The sound of Virginia’s sleep voice immediately caused her a flood to appear behind the tight shield of her closed lids, “Mama?” Her voice sounded tiny and small, even to herself as she tried to go on, “It’s Caroline.”  
  
“Carol—Caroline, is it really you?” Her mother’s voice was strained against tears, immediately connecting with voice of her child, “Baby, what happened? Where are you?”  
  
“There’s no time to explain, Mama.” Carly could feel the dirt mix with her tears as she wiped her cheeks, “I need you to get a hold of Jason and tell two things.”  
  
“Anything, just tell me.”  
  
“Tell him I’m alive, and I’m waiting for him to take me home.”  
  
~*~  
  
“You know a meeting with Mr. Rivera…that’s a dangerous one to have.”  
  
“I’m aware.” Jason signaled his guard to hand over more cash and slid it across the table to his company, “Tell Rivera that a meeting with me is necessary, if he plans to gain any territory from Sonny Corinthos.”  
  
“The mention of Corinthos’ name could get you killed before you enter the compound.”  
  
“I’ll take my chances.”   
  
The man took the cash in between his hands and ran a finger across the end, seemingly gauging the amount as he inquired, “Why the sudden interest in Rivera? He’s made no move towards your boss’ territory.”  
  
“He’s no longer my boss.” Jason noticed the increased interest and grinned crookedly, “As I said, Rivera should be interested in what I have to say. A request from me may not be a smart one to deny at the moment, agreed?”  
  
“Absolutely.” The man’s gold caps slightly glowed in the dim light of the bar as he stuffed the money into his jacket’s breast pocket, “I will be sure to contact you within the hour regarding a time and place, Mr. Morgan. It’s been a pleasure doing business with you.”  
  
Jason eased back in the hardwood chair as the man disappeared out of the dive.   
  
Watching through the window, he saw the man get into the back of car with heavily tinted windows. This was confirmation that Rivera was only steps away, but one step too soon and he’d never get his answers on Carly.  
  
He forced himself to sit still, stone faced, and anticipated the truth he would soon find out. Receiving word that Virginia was safe and sound in the penthouse across from Sonny, Jason gave a firm nod for his surrounding men to prepare.


	52. Chapter 52

_“I’m not delusional, Mr. Corinthos. It was my daughter. She’s alive.”_  
  
Virginia’s proclamation still echoed through the quiet suite; the doctor had come to give her a dose of anxiety and pain medications. She had no choice but to fall into a deep sleep, yet she still fought in her dreams, little and abrupt calls leaving her.  
  
“Caroline…Caroline…I’ll get him…I’ll bring him to you…”  
  
Sonny stared at the woman with a wrinkled brow, picking up his cell phone once more and dialing the number again. Reaching Jason’s voicemail for a third time, he waited for sound before giving into a mother’s request, “You need to call me before you make a move. Virginia asked me to deliver a message that can’t wait.”  
  
~*~  
  
 _No makeup to minimize this shit._  
  
Carly touched the split in her bottom lip with calloused fingertip; a hot shower and a quick sink cleaning of her clothes weren’t exactly a new beginning, yet she felt a little more like herself.  
  
When Jason showed up, which she was sure he would do, she wanted to resemble the woman he saw and not the lie he had accepted in the death of their wedding day.  
  
She ran her hands through her curling blonde mane before she heard a car outside; her eyes shot to the headlights reflecting through the dark room. Carly threw the bathroom light switch off and crouched in the small room. Easing through the rest of her room, careful to keep out of the sight of her shabby curtains, Carly made her way to peek through the door and assessed what she saw.  
  
 _One car, black windows, and no slew of cops._  It had to be him, the only one she had given her location,  _Jason._  
  
In any other situation, she would have done a better check; she would have been lethal in her assessment and waited with the best display of patience for him to get out of the car; but the urge to be in his arms, to be safe with the one person she trusted was too much for her to take on.  
  
It was her fault the men entered her room, ready to take her own…ready to follow Rivera’s orders.  
  
~*~   
  
_“She’s alive, Jason. Virginia said she called, and she’s waiting.”_  
  
Jason led the brigade towards her hotel, speeding as two cars followed on a detour from Rivera’s compound; the second he swung the car into park, he spotted the open hotel room door. The hotel was one level, old, and impossible to secure.   
  
Quick to take a gun out and damn the consequences, Jason approached the open room and aimed; the blood on the floor sent him back to his wedding day, caused his knees to lock as he surveyed every detail of the damaged hotel room.  
  
It was evident she fought in the crashed night stands, broken chairs and overturned mattresses; a phone yanked from the wall had a broken mouth piece covered in blood so red it made him hope this was a recent incident.  
  
“The front desk…he said it was one man, not multiple.”  
  
Jason needed no further confirmation, just led the cars in a new direction.  
  
~*~  
  
“So…” Ric Rivera stared at her with disdain and disapproval, “You’re my sister?”  
  
“I say we visit Maury before we agree upon that fact, don’t you?” Carly’s hair stood on end as he signaled for his men to hold on their next assault; she spit out another mouthful of blood, sighing and wincing, “This how all family reunions go? I may ask for someone to stage an intervention.”  
  
“You can’t be.” He knelt in front of her, examining her features with narrowed eyes, “You're nothing like Lily.”  
  
Carly saw a hint of herself within his black glare, chuckling, “You don’t say?”  
  
“Must have something to do with your mother, the whore.” Ric allowed his toothy smile to reveal his pleasure in getting to her, “Don’t worry, I handled that situation.”  
  
Carly’s heart tumbled along her rib cage and into her stomach’s acid, “What did you do?”  
  
“Well, Bobbie wasn’t cooperative with details. You know how much that can upset a business man such as myself.”  
  
Standing on wobbly legs, Carly’s chest and shoulders began to heave, “You killed her? You killed Bobbie Spencer.”  
  
“Ah, I see I wasn’t the only one doing some investigation.” Ric wagged a finger at her, insisting his men leave the space and opportunity between them, “She tell you anything about our father? About how he got obsessed with a prostitute and let her keep the bastard kid?”  
  
“Do I sense some daddy issues from the powerful son of a mob boss? That’s kinda sad.” Carly took a step forward, aware she must of looked weak after their assault but refusing to give into it, “You have spent years tracking me down for what? To get Lily back? Or forfeit the business?”  
  
“Needless to say, I’m not in need of a slut sister so…” Ric held his hands up in a ‘what can you do’ gesture, “I’d say we’re here to settle some business.”  
  
“So let’s handle it, I’m sick of playing games.”  
  
Carly held her head a little higher, waiting for his attack and hoping to counter when they heard the echoes of gunfire; soon after, they heard shouts in Spanish which loosely translated to _…they’re attacking! There are more coming!_  
  
Ric ordered his men out of the room, despite their protest that he retreat, and locked the cellar door behind them, his eyes targeted hers, “Which one of your brainless men is it? The mobster or cop?”  
  
“Doesn’t matter, neither of them will make it in here before I kill you.”   
  
The certainty she spewed felt familiar, a shot of adrenaline and morphine as she threw a fist into his jaw. Stumbling backwards, he let out a small laugh and hacked blood into the corner before revealing his choice of steel; undeterred, Carly used her wrist to knock it out of his hand and send her opposite fist into his gut. When he stumbled back again, she immediately went for the gun.   
  
Hearing his loud laugh, she felt her legs yanked out from under her and her body crashed to the ground – the wind knocked out of her.


	53. Chapter 53

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this story as much as Pleasure & Pain and will it miss terribly. I hope you enjoy the conclusion.

“We don’t have time to worry about the cops right now.” Jason seethed, moving forward into the compound despite the surrounding Feds; his men followed him as closely as they could, trying to remain in the shadows of gunfire to find a point of entry.   
  
Carly was so close he could feel her, something instinctual told him she was still alive – though it may be barely; Jason signaled his men to hit a door, only to be stopped by the command.  
  
“Freeze!”  
  
 _Not happening._  
  
The thought was quickly stunned with the sight of a green catlike gaze, the officer lowered his gun, “Jason Morgan.”  
  
He said nothing, setting his jaw like cement and signaling his men to proceed with the door; the officer aimed his gun once more.  
  
“I can’t let you go in there just to get her killed. She’s too important.” His statement caused Jason’s muscles to switch before the man added, hesitant, “I’m Austin.”  
  
~*~  
  
“Ooopmh!” Carly let out a few coughs, trying to catch her breath, and rolled onto her back to find her brother staring down at her, “Not bad for our first sibling spat, huh?”  
  
“Ahh!” Ric’s scream was full of primal rage as he sat on her stomach and circled her throat with his hands, “Why won’t you just die already?”  
  
She immediately wrapped her hands around his wrists, desperate for oxygen as he continued the pressure and kept her from emptying her mouth full of blood; with a kick of her feet, the strength ripped through her upper body and caused her nails to dig at his veins. When he let out a growl, loosening his grip, she used her first free hand to return the favor and send her fist barreling towards his throat.  
  
Ric gasped, trying to recover, only to have her send her foot into his groin; when he crumbled to the ground, she had forgotten then gun – letting out an equally frustrating shriek and running towards him. She tackled him the ground, sitting on his chest and throwing her fists at his face – one after the other.  
  
“Carly!”   
  
She thought she heard her name but completely ignored it, continuing to rage; a set of strong arms pulled her off of Ric as she protested, “Let me finish this!”  
  
“Carly.” Her name sounded different, softer and warm, the second time she heard it; her tired ebony eyes shot to the entryway to see Jason, his expression revealing his disbelief and relief at her appearance. She paused, glancing over her shoulder to see Austin had grabbed her.  
  
Austin gave her a small nod, releasing her.  
  
“Jason.” She rushed towards him, jumping into his awaiting arms and breathing even for the first time in a long time; secured there, Carly kissed his cheek near his ear and whispered, “I knew you’d come for me. I knew you wouldn’t leave me alone. I knew.”  
  
“Ric, I’ve been waiting some time to meet you.” Austin’s pride was evident in his crooked grin, the proclamation coming after his call for reinforcements, “We have a lot to discuss. Business all over the states.”  
  
“Feds,” Ric laughed, inhaling and exhaling large portions of air, and remained flat on his back, “You think you have a job to do, when in reality, you’re just working for a bigger mob boss…one who could squash you at the drop of a hat.”  
  
“Well, I guess I’ll just be happy my boss wants your head on platter.”  
  
“Too bad he won’t get it.”  
  
Two gunshots were fired; Jason immediately taking Carly to the ground; within seconds, she heard a gurgle that was eerily familiar.  
  
“Austin!” Carly slipped out of Jason’s arms, no regard for her armed brother and went to him, “Austin!” The side of his throat had been pierced with a bullet, blood doing little to hide the exposed tissue; Carly placed pressure on the wound, crying in spite of her anger and frustration as she watched him struggle to remain alert, “Don’t do this to me again…please, don’t.”  
  
She held him steady, glancing back with Jason in a plea for help, as a second officer lowered his gun, “Agent down!” His words were quick into the walkie before he knelt to check Ric’s pulse, “Rivera’s down.”  
  
~*~  
  
“They said there was chance.”  
  
“We both know they’re as good as dead.” Carly knew Jason was desperate to comfort her, but she wanted no more lies between them. Everyone had lied to get themselves here, and the last thing she wanted was anything like this to tear them apart, “I don’t want to pretend that we don’t know how this plays out.”  
  
Jason took a seat on the curb beside her, removing his jacket and draping it over her shoulders, “Okay.”  
  
“You know everything? About Rivera? About Austin?”  
  
“Bits and pieces. Enough to get me here,” His hand extended before him, a smile emerged when she slide her hand into his and intertwined their fingers, “Enough to get you back.”  
  
“My mother?”  
  
“Is safe.”  
  
At least there was that. Her mother was safe and so was Jason. The rest of her life, a cop ex-boyfriend and a mobster brother, were what left her questioning: who was she really? Did it even matter if it meant she had to give up Virginia and Jason?  
  
Still waiting for the Feds to release her, ‘excuse’ her indiscretions, Carly’s head fell onto his shoulder; as his lips placed a gentle kiss to her head, she tried to remind herself that it was over…even if it felt like everything was just getting started.

 

**The End**


End file.
